


Chef la Chef

by tehhojo



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chef/Restaurant AU, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhojo/pseuds/tehhojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryuin Satsuki, Executive Chef and owner of a very successful restaurant in Japan is not satisfied with the quality of competition the city has to offer.  One day, an upstart Chef by the name of Matoi Ryuko appears to shake things up a little by calling Satsuki out.  How will they deal with each other, as if a Chef's life isn't stressful enough as it is, it's about to get more interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apéritif

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction and it probably shows in my structure and stuff. ^^;;  
> Hope you like it! Comments and criticisms welcome! I hope I didn't make any formatting mistakes...

**Chapter One: Apéritif**

She stands on the balcony of the fourth floor of a stately building, back perfectly straight gazing passively at the commotion taking place across the street at ground level. A restaurant that had seen better days a scant month and a half ago during its grand opening, was seemingly closing its doors for the final time, the owner and chef shouting instructions at the movers and junkers on what to keep and what to discard. She frowns, troubled thoughts creasing her forehead between her thick but perfectly shaped eyebrows. They were providing her less competition, less challenge and more apathy towards the culinary world, she deemed it a waste of energy to outdo the competition when their skill was not even a match for her regular fair.

“Your tea, Satsuki-sama.”

Brought out of her reverie Satsuki turns to address one of her most trusted companions. “Thank you Soroi, your tea always serves to soothe and relax my mind” She takes the proffered cup of pleasantly bitter liquid and takes a measured sip. “Hmm.” Satisfying.

Soroi walks on to the balcony but stops several steps behind his mistress. “I see another competitor laid low before you, Satsuki-sama.”

She sighed dejectedly. “If you could even call them that.” She sets down her tea on a small table and turns back to the scene below. “They lasted less time than the previous occupants, seems like the well of talent in this country has run dry.” If Satsuki had been one to admit her feelings readily she would confess that it left a hole within her being that at times would make her shiver. As she is, even her trusted retainer could only venture:

“Something troubles you my Lady?” Soroi offers, worry slowly forming on his aged features.

Satsuki frowns to herself but turns to Soroi with a slight smile. “No Soroi, I am fine, just a little tired.” With that she turns on her heel and picks up her tea taking a sip. “It’s cold…” she muses

With a little more alarm than was necessary Soroi bows low. “Apologies Satsuki-sama! I will bring you another cup immediately!”

Satsuki sighs imperceptibly “No, that will be fine Soroi, I think I shall retire for the night, please draw my bath” She walked elegantly into her wardrobe to take off her chef uniform and pick her nightgown for the night.

Soroi stands straight “Of course Satsuki-sama.” And without another word briskly walked out of the room to attend to his mistress’s bath.

As Satsuki changes she muses to herself “I suppose tomorrow will just be another day…”

By sunrise the next morning, Satsuki was awake and already preparing for the day ahead, nothing special was on the agenda today which was a rare occurrence. Satsuki lived on the fourth floor above her restaurant so that she is never far away from her life’s work. It is a comfortable apartment with all the necessary amenities except that the kitchen takes up about half the floor, Satsuki spent some of her rare free time there though admittedly not as much as she’d liked. She hears a sudden commotion outside her window, deciding to investigate she picks up her tea and walks over to the balcony to see what was happening on the street below. What she witnesses outside makes her quirk an eyebrow, mouth slightly agape. A three-wheeled truck seemingly on its last legs had a rickety shop loaded on its back. An older man a young boy and a teenage girl were zipping back and forth between the truck and the recently vacated restaurant carrying parts of the shack and hastily (and sloppily) integrating it into empty building. Meanwhile a woman who Satsuki assumed was the wife and mother was hocking an assortment of unidentifiable goods to passers by.

“The world is crazy and hard to understand, so if you don’t know what to do, have a Mankanshoku Mystery Croquette to feel pointlessly energetic!” The woman blared from a megaphone. Satsuki looked down at her tea then back at the scene below trying to comprehend just what was happening.

Satsuki Kiryuin hadn’t lived that long by any standard but she had seen and done many things in her twenty-two years of life. She’d traveled the world, cooked in dozens of countries, been in the culinary spotlight on multiple occasions and not to mention being the youngest chef to ever achieve a two Michelin Star rating for her restaurant, ‘Junketsu’ in the heart of the Ginza district of Tokyo. Yet the ruckus occurring at the moment had her speechless, silently observing the barely controlled mayhem that was this so called Mankanshoku Croquette shop.

“So you must be the Big Shot around here, huh?” Satsuki snaps out of her daze and immediately recovers her composure. She turns her gaze to look below her balcony trying to locate the offending voice. Defiantly staring back up at her with a smirk was a girl that couldn’t have been more than a year her junior dressed in a black chef coat with red trim, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and hands jammed in her pockets. She had unkempt shoulder length hair with a prominent streak of red on the left side, she also carried what appeared to be a sort of guitar case slung across her back.

“What of it?” Satsuki frowned at her casual attitude and lack of decorum which she was not accustomed to when being addressed.  
  
“Woah, what’s with the attitude? Was just a simple question, the hell pissed in yer Cheerios today, Frowny-Brows?” The girl asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

“I have a name you boor.” Satsuki’s frown deepened at the slight on her eyebrows

“Yeah, yeah, the ‘Great’ Kiryuin Satsuki, prodigy of the culinary world and stuff, say can you make any other expression or are those brows too heavy?” Casually accompanied with a shit-eating grin.

Satsuki turns her head to the side and places her thumb and index finger on her temples and takes a deep breath. Using her incredible discipline and mental fortitude that she was famous for she immediately set a cold expression and turned back to the girl below. “Tell me your name, peasant so that I may make sure that you never work in this town again.”

“Psh, maybe if ya say please. And ‘peasant’, really? What kind of insult is that? You think yer a queen or somethin’? Just cause ya run a fancy pants restaurant doesn’t mean I have ta give in to yer demands and give ya my na…!”

“Ryuuuuuukooooo~chaaaaaaaan” A brown haired blur suddenly tackles the former mystery girl from behind. “Ryuko! What are you doing? Talking to Satsuki-sama like that? You know she runs this place, make nice right now, we just opened! If you're not nice she might curse the place like all the others, I don’t like curses they’re scary, also empty stomachs! I’m hungry! Make me something delicious, Ryuko!”

Desperately trying to untangle herself from her assailant to try and save some of her tough girl image, Ryuko tries to placate the ball of energy who Satsuki realizes was the girl that was helping with the store ‘construction’ earlier. “Okay, Mako, leggo o’ me already i’ll cook you somethin’ nice in a bit!”

“Yum food!” Mako jumps up punching the air victoriously. “I’ll be in the shop! See ya Ryuko-chan!” Like a bullet she’s gone, presumably back into their restaurant.

Satsuki smirks after seeing such an embarrassing display. “Ryuko, hm? Would your family name happen to be Matoi?”

Ryuko gets up and dusts herself off trying to salvage some face. “Yeah? So what if it is?” This time on the defensive side of the conversation.

“So you’re the upstart causing a ruckus with your comfort cuisine? Tch, such a ridiculous notion.” Satsuki looks down at Ryuko with a contemptuous smile.

In a flash Ryuko’s guitar case opens and is actually revealed to be a knife carrier, she brandishes her chef knife pointing it at Satsuki. It is a peculiar looking knife, blood red with a strange curve to it and an oblong loop for a handle complete with finger indents for grip. “It’s food from the heart, but I doubt you’d know anythin’ about that ya frigid bitch!” She bares her teeth in aggression.

A heat rushes up Satsuki’s face at the ignorance behind Ryuko’s statement. “You have no idea what I have sacrificed to get to where I am! How dare you say that I have no hea-” Satsuki looks around and realizes everyone has dropped what they were doing to stare at the spectacle occurring between the two girls. Satsuki calms herself, frown returning, Satsuki humphs and turns around to go back inside. “We’re done here, do tidy up so my guest's aren’t obstructed by your mess” With that she briskly walks back into her room closing the door behind her.

Ryuko relaxes and lets her arm fall to her side slumping her shoulders slightly. “Woah… she’s kinda really prettier lookin’ than I thought she’d be, I guess but man, what a bitch.” She frowns to herself blushing slightly. She shrugs and puts her knife away and slings her ‘guitar’ case back over her shoulder slowly strolling back into the Mankanshoku’s restaurant with her hands back in her pockets. “I hope she doesn’t disappoint. I’m really lookin’ forward to a challenge” She mumbles.

Satsuki leans against the curtains covering the balcony door. ‘What was THAT about? That girl got me more riled up than anything else in a long while. What a strange feeling.’ She exhales a deep breath she hadn’t known she was holding, straightening up she briskly walks out of her room trying not to think of the recent event and get her day back on track.

The rest of the day was rather standard compared to the events of the morning. Satsuki spent the day making sure things in the front of house and back of house ran smoothly, observing from a platform she had built in the back of the main kitchen while her ‘Elite Four’ ran things on the floor. In charge of the pâtisserie was a man whose discipline and fastidious knack to adhering to rules and regulations made him excel in the near science that was baking. Gamagoori Ira was a large muscular man with slicked back blond hair and a tanned complexion, his booming voice matches the presence he exudes in the kitchen. Utmost discipline is what he demands, anything less than the absolute was unacceptable in his eyes and what he says carries enough weight to make a break careers. His irregularly large size made it hell to find a uniform for him but Satsuki would have none other than Ira running her pâtisserie. On the other end of the spectrum and in charge of the kitchen line was Sanegayama Uzu. By comparison to Ira he was almost as laid back as they come, tall and a little lanky with messy green hair once a real delinquent in his high school days. Uzu was a natural born leader, easy to approach but commanded respect and could really buckle down when required, his knife skills were second only to Satsukis and he continues to get better. While these talents made him a good sous it was his palette that made him great. It is said that he went blind one day by purposefully drinking badly made moonshine so that his sense of taste would be heightened. This state of near transcendence made his taste buds the stuff of legends and Satsuki never passes a dish without Uzu first tasting it.

The front of house was run by the other half of the ‘Elite Four’. The maître d' was a bespectacled young man with neat blue hair and pale complexion, he always sported a high collar and his ever-present smart pad that was essential in his running of the front of house. Inumata Houka, a technical genius who excelled in organizing large operations, he was rumoured to be a computer guru and an unrivaled hacker, he had scholarships to numerous tech universities at home and abroad, whether he acquired them legally was another matter altogether. He set his sights on running the organized chaos of a restaurant front of house when Satsuki played on his desire for a challenge by offering him the opportunity to troubleshoot the chaos of a busy restaurant service every night. Imagine, she had said, a giant machine filled with human parts with different demands supported by other human parts liable to mis-communicate and make mistakes. The challenge was enticing but his first night really opened his eyes to the true mayhem of arranging seating, assigning waiters, fixing mistakes and diplomatically resolving customer issue. To Satsuki’s expectations he rose to the challenge every single time, calmly coordinating all the elements seamlessly from his personal smart pad. Sharing the front of house was Satsuki’s oldest friend Jakuzure Nonon. While not too talented in the organizational or analytical parts of running a restaurant, she was essential to the atmosphere and decorum of the establishment. With bubblegum pink hair and barely breaching five feet (in heels), Nonon had an elegant and dainty bearing about her even though her caustic tongue could occasionally strip the paint from a wall. Being internationally famous and possessing a musical talent that was truly sublime, Nonon refused the limelight in favour of staying close to her best friend (much to Satsuki’s protestation). While at first it might have been a bad decision to do so, it soon became apparent that her loyalty to Satsuki brought her quite the unexpected following for her uncommonly selfless act. Still she finds time to record an album here and there her main focus would always end up being the entertainment of the guests who dine at Junketsu whether it comes from a perfect performance on her grand piano or an ethereal solo on the violin, Nonon could coax a flawless melody from a cardboard box if given enough time.

All this talent coming together under one roof was almost unprecedented and it all started with an exhaustive talent search by Satsuki in her last few years of high and middle school when she set her path in motion. Though the ‘Elite Four’ say they would never be where they are without the leadership of Kiryuin Satsuki, secretly Satsuki knows she’d never be where she is without them and she is more grateful to them then they would ever know. Though Satsuki’s current train of thought seemed to drift in the past it would eventually start to shift to the events of the morning and the girl, Ryuko. Though ill-mannered definitely rough around the edges there was something about her that made Satsuki act the way she did if only for a few seconds. Maybe it was her foolish accusations of Satsuki having no heart that pushed her over the edge, after all how could someone achieve so much without passion or drive? Still, it must have struck some note of truth if it affected her so much, right? “I’m doing the right thing.” mumbling self assurance to herself.

“Of course you are, Satsuki-sama. Forgive my abruptness but how could that be a question when you look out and witness what you have achieved?” Soroi. Ever the solid foundation for her resolve.

“Forgive me, Soroi, just a niggling thought.” Trying to brush aside troubles that were bigger than she let on.

“Please forgive me, my lady, it was not my place to judge so harshly” Bowing low the definition of refinement.

She let out a rare smile “No apologies necessary, Soroi, I quite enjoy your candor. it helps more than you know.” Hoping that would be enough to leave the subject where it lay.

If Soroi sensed her slight discomfort he did not show it “Of course, Satsuki-sama, shall I prepare some tea for you?”

“Please do.” Relieved that her small stumble hadn’t devolved further, Satsuki accepted her tea and casually took a sip. Her thoughts immediately returned to Ryuuko, her defiant stare, her brash attitude, her confident smile, her cobalt blue eyes. That last thought snaps her out of musings with a slight blush. ‘What am I thinking!?’ Trying to hide the crimson slowly colouring her features, Satsuki gazes up at the clock revealing it to be one hour till service ended. ‘I have been daydreaming this long?’ Satsuki stood almost too abruptly and tightened her chef’s scarf to help hide her creeping blush. “Soroi, please prepare a bath for me, I am feeling unwell and wish to retire a little early tonight.

Taken a little aback at the request, Soroi recovered expertly “Yes, Satsuki-sama” And he hurried off upstairs to comply to her request.

Satsuki stands alone for a moment, silent in thought before she instructs her Sous’ that she will leave the rest in their more than capable hands.

“Yes, Satsuki-sama!” They both bow before returning to their duties.

Satisfied, she turns around and makes her way to her abode. “I don’t know why I worry, she will be done and gone in little more than a month like the rest anyways…” Satsuki tries to convince herself but something still gnaws at her making her secretly hope she is mistaken in her assessment of the cocky, young chef.

Across the street Ryuko puts down a hammer after successfully nailing a hand made wooden sign slightly askew on the restaurant store front. ‘Senketsu’ the Mankanshoku’s had questioned her about her choice in names but she had cheerfully explained that it was to honour a dear friend, she would then grin saying that it could be an edgy way of saying that they had a fresh take on food, that they were ‘Fresh Blood’ in the industry. They had stared at her blankly for a few seconds but promptly forgot about it when Mako had declared that she ‘loved it!’ and they had gone back to building. “Alright guys, that should be good for today! We’ll finish up the kitchen and the rest tomorrow and get everythin’ hooked up!” Apparently she didn't need to tell them twice because by the time she had turned around the Mankanshoku’s were already tucked into their sleeping bags snoring loudly. Ryuko smiled and slowly shook her head then walked out to the side walk and sat on the curb gazing at the stars in the sky. “I’m doing it, Senketsu. You’re proud of me right? Damn, I wish you were here, but i’m doing my best, I hope you’re happy wherever you are.” She brushes a single tear away and looks across the street at the balcony where she had first seen the indomitable Kiryuin Satsuki. “This is gonna be a helluva challenge though!” Satsuki’s face flashes through her mind in varying degrees of irritation and anger. “I wonder what she looks like if she smiles?” Ryuko blushes a little at that but quickly quashes the thought as she punches the air in a show of bravado. “Alright! Time to get some rest, gots a bitchin’ week ahead o’ me!” She walks back to the restaurant but turns her head and takes one last lingering look at the fourth floor balcony then proceeds to retire for the night.


	2. Mise en Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki and Ryuko have an impromptu late night talk that helps them understand each other a little better. Blushes and smiles building to something bigger, feelings unbeknownst between our two chefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another installment! I promise there'll be some food talk in the next chapter, I swear! Also sorry if the relationship build up is a little slow, I sped it up a little, hope it seems believable, if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with it! I also changed the spacing to double between paragraphs for (hopefully) easier reading. As usual, comments and critiques are always welcome! :)

**Chapter Two: Mise en Place**

 

 

Nearly two weeks had passed since the incident with Ryuko and the holiday season was fast approaching. Satsuki had successfully moved such distraction out of her mind for she had been perpetually occupied with planning and catering the many banquets, buy outs and functions that invariably accompanied one of the busiest times of the year. It was snowing out and an increasing layer of powder was blanketing the streets of Ginza, Satsuki was alone in her apartment nearly buried in various forms detailing inventory, menus and invoices that needed to be sorted and approved. She had demanded privacy for the much needed concentration and had left the operations of the restaurant to Soroi asking not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Satsuki hated paperwork, she would usually leave it to Soroi’s nephew, Iori, but these forms needed to be done by her in particular. She trusted Iori with many things, but creating menus was definitely not one of them and he would be the first to agree. She shivered as she felt a small breeze come from her bedroom, rising from her seat, Satsuki made her way to investigate the source of the offending cold. She found that her balcony door was slightly ajar, as she made to close it she peered through the window. Down on the street in front of the new restaurant she spied what looked to be people building a snowman. Opening the balcony door to get a better look she saw Ryuko and the Mankanshokus playing in the snow like children. _‘Ridiculous, it’s only nine o’clock, what are they doing fooling around in the snow? Don’t they have work to do?’_. As the thought occurred she realized that their restaurant probably relied heavily on foot traffic since parking was a precious commodity in the area. With no plows available at this time the snow must have put a stop to their flow of customers. Satsuki hadn’t had that problem in ages seeing as to dine at Junketsu one had to reserve months ahead of time and her patrons were loathed to let something so valuable like a reservation go to waste, thus Junketsu was always packed to capacity. She continued to observe them as they frolicked about in the powder seeming to be without a care in the world, they even invited what few people there were around to join in, offering free tea and croquettes. _‘Such fools, wasting energy on such absurd activities’_. She would never admit it but watching them brought a upon a longing for a simple, caring family, something she hadn’t felt for the better half of her life. She shook her head after a few minutes trying to dislodge such thoughts from taking root, when she looked back she saw that Ryuko was waving to her, a wide grin plastered on her face. Satsuki furrows her brows as she looks at the jovial young girl. ‘What is with her?’ Unsure of how to act, Satsuki decides that she has more important business at hand so she returns a small awkward wave and turns around to get back to her personal hell.

 

Thump.

 

“Hmm… wha...”

 

Thump.

 

Satsuki wakes with a start, she takes a look around and sees that she had fallen asleep at her desk, paperwork still piled neatly and organized on either side.

 

Thump.

 

“What is that?” Satsuki wonders as she get up and stretches, she glances at the clock. “Two in the morning? I must have dozed off a few hours ago.”

 

Thump.

 

“That is definitely coming from my bedroom…” Satsuki slowly walks to her bedroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What she sees confuses her for a second as clumps of snow seem to be sticking to her window. “What in the…?” ‘Thump!’ A snowball suddenly hits her window startling her from any drowsiness that may have remained. She rushes to the window and looks through, almost directly below her balcony she spies Ryuko bent over picking something up from the ground. Moving over, she almost throws open the doors to the outside. “Matoi! What in heavens name are y…!” A snowball sails past her head almost hitting her but instead lands sadly on the carpet in her bedroom.

 

“Oh shit! Kiryuin! I’m so sorry!” Ryuko says as she seems to put in a great deal of effort to stop from laughing.

 

Looking at the depressing puddle forming on the floor, Satsuki turns back to glare down at Ryuko. “W-What is the meaning of this!?” She harshly whispers through gritted teeth. It is several degrees below zero but Satsuki is almost boiling in anger as all Ryuko can do is purse her lips letting the occasional choked laugh and snort out tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry ‘bout that last one, Kiryuin, totes an accident, I was just hoping to get yer attention!” Ryuko smiles sincerely.

 

“And this is how you decide to do it!? By assaulting me with snowballs at two in the morning!?” She almost shouts incredulously  
“Well how else could I do it? You said it yerself, it’s two AM, I didn’t wanna wake anyone up and I don’t know yer number” Ryuko almost adds ‘yet’ but silently berated herself for such a thought.

 

Satsuki stares at Ryuko trying to scold her for something, but her logic was sound which made what she had to say next even harder. “Fuuu… what did you want to talk about, Matoi” sighing outwardly letting her frustration known. She couldn’t go to sleep now so she figured she could maybe humour the girl for a bit.

 

“Well first off, I don’t wanna talk to you while yer all the way up there, why don’t you come down here fer a bit, I got miso soooup!” She produces a thermos and wags is back and forth towards Satsuki.

 

Satsuki weighs her options and figures Ryuko didn’t seem like the type to give up unless she were to acquiesce to her ridiculous request. Rolling her eyes she turns to go back inside. “Give me a minute, I need to dress more warmly” Ryuko only responds with a smile. A few minutes later, Satsuki exits through her fire exit on the side of the building and goes down what Ryuko could only describe as the most ridiculously fancy looking emergency stairway she’d ever seen. It was a spiral staircase that was painted white with golden filigree etched all along the bannister the stairs seemingly folding out automatically as Satsuki made her way down them. She wore a white pleated coat with gold stitching and buttons a blue cashmere scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Comparatively, Ryuko just wore her favourite varsity jacket with a red scarf, if she felt inadequate in anyway she didn't show it.

 

"Ya sure know how to make'n entrance, huh?" Ryuko smiled disarmingly.

 

Whether it was the cold or otherwise, Satsuki blushes. "Yes, well it is unintentional, I assure you." Taking a few steps forward so that she is only a few feet away from Ryuko, Satsuki puts her hands in her pockets. "Well, Matoi? What is so urgent that you had to drag me out in the cold at this ungodly hour...?"

 

"Yeesh, well when ya put it that way... It seemed a lot better in my head." She shakes her head "Well ya see, I figured we got off on the wrong foot two weeks ago. I thought I'd give ya some time to cool off before I talked to ya about it" She cooly explains while she takes out the thermos and unscrews the top. "I mean I didn't wanna make ya angry or nothin' it's just the way I introduce myself, trying to lighten the mood. I can usually read people pretty well, but I went out on a limb with you and it kinda didn't work out so well..." She pours some steamy miso soup into the cup and hands it to Satsuki.

 

"You didn't anger me..." Satsuki responds a little put off. She examines the miso soup and sees that it was a pretty standard white with tofu cubes and green onions"

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever ya say, Kiryuin... look, all I'm sayin' is I... I'm sorry 'kay? There I said it, my bad, we square?" Ryuko almost babbles it out, blushing a little.

 

"Hmm..." Satsuki looks at her contemplative as she takes a sip of the steamy broth in her hands. The flavour hits her immediately, it wasn't too salty, delicately seasoned and didn't have the grittiness that miso tended to leave behind, it also possessed another quality that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it spread a wholesome warmth through her body that she thoroughly enjoyed.

 

Seeing the surprised look on her face, Ryuko crosses her arms and smirks "Pretty good huh?"

 

Satsuki nods slightly "Quite... It's good, is it your recipe?"

 

"It's my dad's! Though he made it better." She says proudly.

 

"Is your dad a chef? Is he working with you?" Satsuki asks, taking mild sips of the soothing soup.

 

Ryuko bows her head at that, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "No... He... He's not here anymore... He died. A long time ago."

 

"Oh... my apologies I did not mean to..." Satsuki offers feeling a uncharacteristically sympathetic to the girl in front of her.

 

Ryuko recovers waving off her apology and smiling nervously. "Hey, hey it's no biggy, I'm over it, happened a long time ago."

 

"I see..." Satsuki nods "Still was he a chef? He must have been at least trained if you praise his soup so."

 

"My dad? Nah he was a blacksmith by trade, he worked on a bunch of kooky stuff, a lot of it secret. He was the one who made my knives!" Ryuko beamed.

 

"You mean the weird one that you pointed at... I'm sorry, that was unseemly of me." Satsuki offered in way of apology.

 

"Ah will ya cut it out, I told ya I'm over it!" Ryuko says unconvincingly. "It's okay, I thought they were weird at first too but as soon as I started using em they felt like they were meant fer me y'know? They just fit... I dunno how to describe it."

 

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes watching the snow, Ryuko refilled Satsuki’s cup with soup while taking casual sips herself. They both look at the lightly falling snow both in contemplation of the past. “Matoi… how did you get into the culinary field?”

 

Ryuko snaps out of her reverie and looks Satsuki in the eyes “Huh? Oh! Well… uhm, it’s kind of a long story…”

 

Satsuki fixes her with an even stare. “I have time, Matoi, your antics have pushed all thoughts of sleep from my mind anyways.”

 

Ryuko blushes a little under her gaze but it’s hidden well due to the cold. “W-well, i’d always been kind ofa problem child y’see… not like I really had someone to raise me proper and all.”

 

“I thought you had your father.” A quizzical look on Satsuki’s face

 

“Well he was always busy with his top-secret work and stuff so he dropped me off at a boarding school, he said it was to protect me, I didn’t know what that meant at the time and I still don’t… not really.” Ryuko takes a moment to steady herself. “Anyways, I always got into trouble at school, people would tease me about dad, so i’d beat ‘em up! It kept on like this for awhile, I had to change schools a few times cause I got into so much trouble. Around middle school I enrolled into a home ec. cookin' class cause I thought it would be easy peasy. I went to the class and I found that I really enjoyed it y’know? It just kinda clicked… I was really good at it too, people would say that I looked so happy doing it, trying out different flavours and combinations, it impressed quite a lot a people!”

 

“So you excelled at the class then?”

 

“Nah I flunked it.” Ryuko says flippantly

 

“Wait... what?” Satsuki arches an eyebrow

 

“Yeah. I was my usual delinquent self still and never did the class assignments, I would always do my own thing y’know? I mean don’t get me wrong, whatever I did, I did well but the teacher said he couldn’t give me a passing grade since I didn’t follow the curriculum or some shit. He did tell me that I really had something though, a passion for the art or whatever and that I should keep it up so he gave me a recommendation to go on even though I technically failed.” Ryuko scratches the back of her head nervously. “Yeah well from then on I took the rest of it pretty seriously, I aced the rest of the cookin' classes I got into and squeaked by the other subjects just so I could take more challenging culinary classes.”

 

“Did you continue into high school or college?” Satsuki asked not just a little interested.

 

“Yeah… yeah, I got into culinary school but it was kinda tough y’know? The kitchen is so heavy on the… friendliness…?”

 

“...Camaraderie.”

 

“Yeah that’s the stuff. I always had a hard time making friends, kinda short tempered a little weird I guess… then he came along”

 

“He?”

 

“Yeah… Senketsu…”

 

“That’s a weird name.” Glancing up at the slightly askew sign.

 

“Well it’s not his real name geez… or maybe it might be, I only heard his real name once and I can’t remember it for tha’ life o’ me. We gave him the nickname after he cut himself pretty bad on his first day and it just kinda stuck.” Ryuko ponders for a few seconds then shakes out of it. “Anyways, yeah, I met him there and I guess he saw how lonely I was… maybe? Cause he came up to talk to me, he seemed a little weird but we got along real well, he was also real good at cookin' and we made a great team, we kinda just synced y’know? We’d crush service like it was nobody’s business!” A large smug grin forming on her face. "We even won several local black box competitions and stuff, it was awesome! But it's kinda weird, he'd always defer to me, preferrin' ta stay out of the spotlight. He was the greatest partner and friend anyone could ever have!" Ryuko says beaming at the good memories.

 

"He sounds like the perfect sous for you, where is he?" Just as quickly as it had shown up, the light fades from Ryuko's features.

 

"Uhm... We... went our separate ways... I don't wanna talk about it..." Ryuko mumbles the last part as much to herself as to Satsuki.

 

Seeing the somber expression, Satsuki is wise enough to know when something needs to be dropped. "Well, that was nice, thank you for sharing, Matoi."

 

Ryuko looks up relieved. "Can you drop the whole last name thing, it's so stuffy, just call me Ryuko."

 

"O-okay... Ma-Ryuko..." Fumbling a little at the openness.

 

"That's better!" Again with that brilliant smile that helps the cold rush blood to Satsuki's face. "How 'bout you? What's yer story?"

 

"Hm, what?" Satsuki looks back at Ryuko, valiantly trying to hide her ever expanding blush.

 

"Yer story! C'mon, Kiryuin, I told ya mine you can't keep me hangin' like that' it ain't fair!" Ryuko whines like a child.

 

"Oh. Why did I become a chef? To annoy my Mother." She says matter of factly.

 

Ryuko gives a mixed expression that runs a gamut of emotions, confusion, disappointment and irritation one after the other, it was impressively negative. "That's... It?" Then anger "C'mon Satsuki! I gave you my story with a bunch of juicy bits and this is all I get in return? I feel used and I hate it!" Ryuko pouts indignantly.

 

Satsuki levels a stoic gaze upon the overreacting girl. "Settle down M-Ryuko. That was only at first, when I started down my rebellious path I realized that I had a rare aptitude for the trade as well as a passion for it."

 

"You don't talk like you have any passion for it..." Ryuko mumbles derisively to the side.

 

"What was that?" Ryuko gives her the most faux innocent look she had seen in awhile. "As I was saying, I really liked... no, loved the art, I grew a little obsessed, it occupied my thoughts daily, and nightly." Satsuki explains, her tone getting more fervent as she continued, it slowly started perking Ryuko's interest. "I started researching techniques, perfecting the basics and venturing into more advanced and foreign styles trying to broaden my scope."

 

Ryuko could see the fire ignite in Satsuki's level gaze and she found herself enjoying its warmth. "Why would this annoy yer mum? I mean you obviously love what ya do."

 

Satsuki caught herself and her steel trap composure quickly capped the fire threatening to blaze. Ryuko found herself already missing its heat. "She always called it a commoner's vocation. It sounds irrational considering how much she loves to dine at the best places, but she always thought it below our station."

 

Ryuko gives her a quizzical look. "What? Is yer mum a big deal or sumthin'?"

 

Satsuki gives the girl a blank stare. “Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of Revocs, one of the largest clothing companies in the world?”

 

Ryuko’s eyes grow wide with realization. “Oh shit! Yer THAT Kiryuin!? Holy shit! I didn’t even know!”

 

“There aren’t that many Kiryuins out there, Ryuko… I’m sure my mother has a hand in that somehow.” The older girl deadpans.

 

“So yer loaded, huh? Shit Kiryuin, I might have to be friendlier to ya in the future!” Satsuki responds with a hostile stare. “Geez, damn, i’m just kiddin’... man, if looks could kill i’d die pretty happy right now.” Ryuko gives a lopsided smile twirling her red bang with a finger.

 

“You are incorrigible, Matoi.” Satsuki sighs in exasperation. “I am not ‘loaded’ as you say, i’m well off, but all my money comes solely from my hard work at the restaurant, I wouldn’t touch that monster’s money if my life depended on it.” She spits out the last bit sourly.

 

"Wow, Kiryuin, what did she do to deserve that much hate?" Ryuko starts to worry a little at the increasingly dark mood that Satsuki was sinking into.

 

Satsuki demeanor shifts a little, was it... Embarrassment? No. Worse... shame. "She's done many despicable things to me... to many people. She doesn't have a thread of human decency in her body."

 

Ryuko looked at the once stoic and impenetrable Satsuki Kiryuin and saw a vulnerable, hurt person on the verge of being crushed by her past. Unsure of what to do in these situations but unwilling to do nothing as the older girl in front of her suffered alone. She quickly resorted to what Senketsu would always do for her when she was depressed.

 

It happened so suddenly that Satsuki almost gasped at the sudden contact. She felt strong hands grip her shoulders, then they relaxed as arms slowly and awkwardly encircled her slender frame and pulled her into an embrace. Cruel memories threatening to surface and rising panic almost engulfing her. But something was different, there was something undeniably tender about the touch, offering warmth and protection but asking for nothing in return. "Wh-what are you doing, Mato-"

 

"Shh, Kiryuin, it's okay, she can't reach you here. Forget 'bout her, you're better than that, be strong." Slowly patting Satsuki's back and resting her chin on the taller girls shoulder. "You're smart and talented and successful and..." _'Beautiful.'_ "The great Satsuki Kiryuin! Youngest chef to earn two Michelin Stars, and praised worldwide! Who cares 'bout yer bitch of a mum!" Both girls blushing furiously at the closeness.

 

Mollified, Satsuki settles back down. "I... thank you, R-Ryuko." She whispers in the younger girl's ear making her shudder imperceptibly. Satsuki pushes away and brushes a stray bang behind her ear. "That was... enlightening. You have a good heart." She offers a small smile.

 

"That's what Senketsu used to say! A good heart under a rough exterior, then I'd elbow him in the gut!" Ryuko says with a grin and exaggerating an elbowing motion.

 

Satsuki lets out a small puff of laughter and looks at her watch. "Goodness, it's almost four AM, I should get going." She looks at Ryuko, the younger girls face etched with disappointment.

 

"Yeah I guess so, gotta keep that beauty sleep." Ryuko kicks the snow all hangdog like.

 

"Thank you for the miso soup, Ryuko, maybe we can talk again sometime." A genuine smile catches Ryuko unawares and she's dazzled by it.

 

"Uhm... yeah... sure!" The younger girl gives the older a final once over and before she realizes it. "You look good Kiryuin..." She covers her mouth and blushes, turning away in a poor attempt to hide her embarrassment. To her credit, Satsuki only mildly blushes and smiles.

 

"Call me Satsuki, Ryuko, it's only fair." She turns around to leave and the stairs to her loft unfold before her again to allow her entrance.

 

"Satsuki... Satsuki... hmm" Ryuko rolls her name around her tongue a couple of times savouring it. With a satisfied smirk she puts her hands behind her head and walks back to her restaurant home, sweet dreams await.

 

 

 


	3. Delicacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the previous night cause mixed feelings within Satsuki and mistakes are made. How will she fix them before she loses something she might never get back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! :D Change in plans, no food in this chapter, but next chapter or two I will, I promise! ^^;; I just wanted a little bitterness to balance out the sweetness :) Once again, comments and criticism totally welcome!

**Chapter Three: Delicacy**

 

 

 

"... Aaaaan!!"

 

"Grrmmmhmmhm..."

  
"... Chaaaaannnn!"

  
"Hmm... wha?"

 

"Ryuuuuuukoooooo-chaaaaaaan!!" Only one person could be so energetic and loud in the morning.

 

"Oi! Mako! Why are you so loud this early!?" No one living with Mako Mankanshoku needed an alarm clock.

  
"Ryuko-chan! Wakey, wake up! There's some old butlery guy at the front door asking for you!" Mako says waving her arms around hysterically.

 

"Old butlery guy...?" Ryuko repeats with no small amount of confusion. She looks at the wall clock that reads nine in the morning. Looking back at where Mako was she instead sees nothing but slight air displacement. "Man, if only she were this energetic all the time then I could take more days off..." Grumbling and groaning, Ryuko untangles herself from her blanket and a pillow that looked like she was French kissing in her sleep. "Musta' been a real good dream." She says to herself with a dazed smile. Doing her usual salute to the morning, that is, a loud yawn and a hand lightly scratching her toned stomach, Ryuko sluggishly makes her way down to the restaurant doors which she slides open roughly. "Whaddaya want old man, we're not open fer 'nother three ho-"

 

"Ms. Matoi, Satsuki-sama cordially requests your company for morning tea and biscuits." The elderly man bows perfectly in front of Ryuko awaiting her reply.

  
At the mention of Satsuki's name, Ryuko perks up noticeably. "S-satsuki did? Yeah... I mean of course I'll go, wait here will ya? Ima go change real quick!" Ryuko says while running back up the stairs. Not five minutes later and a great deal of cursing, Ryuko trundles down the stairs toothbrush still in her mouth and pulling on her favourite varsity jacket and jeans. In one smooth motion she picks up a glass of water that Mako knowingly had waiting for her, takes a swig, swishes in her mouth and spits it all out, toothbrush and all into the wastebasket. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve she calls out. "Oi, Mako! I'll be out fer a bit, start the prep without me! Remember the pork belly! I'll bring back some sweets for ya!"

 

  
"K'aaaaaaay" was all Mako said while flitting about the kitchen seemingly doing random tasks.

 

  
"Alright old ma... I mean... uhh." Ryuko fumbling over her address of the elder.

 

  
"Soroi." He offers with a small smile. "Come Ms. Matoi, we mustn't leave the Lady waiting"

 

  
"R-right." Ryuko quickly follows the elderly servant across the freshly plowed street. She glances sideways and is relieved to see that the snowman family that the Mankanshokus had made yesterday stood unharmed.

 

  
Entering Junketsu through a side door, Ryuko is amazed at the decor of the inside. The walls were a pastel blue with bands of wood panelling along the bottom, middle and top. A crystal chandelier that could've probably payed for a couple months of rent hung prominently in the center. Directly underneath was a large round table, its single occupant sitting at the north end holding a teacup, a shy smile on her face. "Good morning Ryuko, please have a seat." Soroi bows to leave as Ryuko sits close enough to Satsuki to not be awkward.

 

  
"Wow, Satsuki, yer restaurant is nuts! It's so shiny and bright!" Ryuko exclaims with genuine amazement.

 

  
"This is just the employee break room, Ryuko." Satsuki smiles at Ryuko's child-like wonder. If Ryuko had been drinking tea at the time it might have ended up all over Satsuki as she almost choked on the ostentatiousness of it all.

 

  
"Holy crap! You shittin' me? This room is bigger than any place I've ever lived in!" Ryuko sputters in amazement.

 

  
"I assure you, Ryuko, I am not 'shittin' you... besides, this is only for the Elite Four and I, the other employees enjoy a smaller room for their free time." Satsuki calmly states, trying to assuage the younger girl.

  
"There's another one!?" Ryuko's jaw almost hits the floor. "For fuck sakes, Satsuki, I sit on a milk crate next to the boiler in the back if I have time for a break!" Ryuko whines indignantly.

 

  
"Please, Ryuko, that is not what I asked you over for, I am sorry if it offended you" Satsuki sheepishly pleads.

 

  
Ryuko calms down almost instantly. "Huh? Oh yeah, 'course, Sats, what didja wanna talk about?"

 

Satsuki is silent for a moment, peering into her tea as if searching for answers. "About last night... Matoi." She looks up into Ryuko's eyes and they immediately fill with worry at the use of her surname.

Ryuko sets her tea down, instinctively preparing for the worst. "W-what about last night?" She grips the table her knuckles whitening. Satsuki musters her courage to say what she needed to despite what effect they might have on the younger girl next to her.

  
"Matoi... I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what transpired last night." She says, her resolve barely keeping her voice level. “We have to keep this professional… don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed last night immensely but I… the people under my employ… you are one of the few who have seen that side of me and… and…” For once, Satsuki struggles for words trying to explain her pragmatism and failing, she closes her eyes and takes a deep calming breath trying to reign in her emotions. When she reopens them what she sees makes her breath catch. Those eyes, so expressive, full of happiness not ten minutes prior suddenly say everything that words could not. Hurt being prominent, betrayal and anger close behind, it was all Satsuki could do to keep eye contact with Ryuko but even that determination begins to erode. There was definitely something about the girl that struck a chord with her which made her pained gaze all the more excruciating. Satsuki had seen despair on numerous people, competitors or otherwise but never had she been so affected as she had been at this moment. Suddenly Ryuko’s shoulders relax and her demeanor becomes disturbingly serene, almost hollow unnerving Satsuki more than an emotional outburst would have.

  
“So yer embarrassed to know me then? Yer afraid how the others will see ya if we’re too friendly, someone below the ‘Great Satsuki Kiryuin’?” Lifeless, an accusation made without any heat but thrusting an icy dagger into Satsuki’s chest. “Y’know, I thought you were different, Kiryuin… I’ve had so few friends in my life, I thought I saw somethin’ in you, somethin’ special. But I guess I misjudged you… again.” Sighing tiredly she leans the chair back running a hand roughly through her unkempt hair. “Ahh, Ryuko yer a real dumbass... “ She rocks the chair forward and gets up in one swift motion, turning her back on Satsuki and shoving her hands in her jacket pocket she starts to walk towards the exit. “I’ll let myself out, Kiryuin, maybe i’ll see ya around ina magazine or on tv or sumthin’.” Satsuki moves her mouth soundlessly, stunned at the profound sadness unable to speak until Ryuko is halfway to the door.

  
“R-ryuko!! Wait... I…!” The younger girl doesn’t even turn to acknowledge the older. Satsuki gets up but her legs were rooted in place as conflicting emotions war within her. ‘Move! Why can’t I move!? I have to explain to her!’ Frustration overcomes her thoughts ‘Because you did a fantastic job of that earlier...’ She grits her teeth and reaches her hand towards. “Ryu--!” A door closing quietly. She slams her fist on the table knocking her now cold tea over. “Fool! Such a fool…” She whispers to herself.

  
Ryuko is able to take a few steps out the door until her composure shatters and the weight of her sorrow brings her to her knees. She hugs herself and lets out quick hitching breaths, tears forming in her eyes that she hastily tries to wipe away, failing miserably. “S-stupid! Yer s-so stupid!” her voice tremulous, she lets out a long shuddering breath and picks herself up from the snow and marches back to her shop continuing to stain her sleeves with shed tears. “Just ferget about it, Ryuko, it was never meant to be…” But try as she might, her heart still ached.

  
\----------

  
Satsuki stands on her platform, arms crossed on her chest a frown creasing her features affecting a dour mood. Soroi stood behind her apprehensively concerned for his mistress's state of mind. “Soroi. Take over from here, I do not feel well, I shall be retiring for the evening.” She says wearily, massaging her temples with one hand, Soroi bows nervously and rushes to comply

  
“Yes, Satsuki-sama!” He swiftly moves to open the door leading to Satsuki's abode when a commotion erupts at the front of the restaurant. The intercom sounds off and Satsuki presses the button to answer. "This is Satsuki... what the hell is going on Inumata?" Sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Satsuki-sama, it seems that there is a short, annoying, brown-haired girl that demands to see you, I believe she works at that dump across the--What!? Stop! Get back here this… she’s coming your way… apologies Satsuki-sama…” She looks at the intercom incredulously then looks sharply at the door, she hears nothing out of the ordinary for a few moments, angry shouting and and clattering of dishes a harbinger of the intruder. Gamagoori moves to stand in the way of whoever comes through that door as the shouting and mayhem grows closer. Suddenly the doors to the kitchen burst open and a brown haired blur slides through between the legs of a shocked Gamagoori. On her knees and bowing profusely is Mako Mankanshoku, she lifts her head and stares at the Chef

  
“Satsuki-sama, I am SO mad at you!!” Though her body language says otherwise, she slams her two hands on the floor and glares defiantly at Satsuki “What did you do to Ryuko-chan!? She came back from tea all messy and sad and she wouldn’t talk to me and I could tell she was crying ‘cause whenever she does she does this thing with her hair and stuff and then she left me to do all this work and now i’m tired cause she didn’t bring back sweets like she promised!!” Mako rants seemingly all in one breath, Satsuki is stunned by the young girls outburst and takes a look around the kitchen and sees that service has completely stopped as everyone witnesses the spectacle at hand. Satsuki closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“WHAT ARE YOU PIGS DOING!? GET BACK TO WORK THIS INSTANT, THERE IS FOOD TO COOK!!” Shouting in her most authoritative voice that even makes Mako quail. Gamagoori grabs Mako by the shoulders and makes ready to expel her from the premises.

  
“Leggo of me ya big meanie! Lemme goooo!” Mako flails her arms then reaches out for Satsuki. “Satsuki-sama! You have to help! Mako has never seen Ryuko like this and Mako is worried!!” This stops Satsuki in her tracks, she bites her lip trembling at the memory of the last look Ryuko had given her before she left.

  
“Gamagoori… let her go.” Satsuki’s whisper carries the distance

  
“Satsuki-sama?” Gamagoori stops confused

  
“Let her go!” With much more force and Gamagoori immediately puts Mako down and dusts her off before bowing low to the Chef. Mako immediately launches herself at Satsuki.

  
“Satsuki-saaaamaaaa!!” With surprising deftness, Satsuki manages to pluck the flying girl out of the air and set her down gently behind her.

  
“Come, Mankanshoku, tell me what has happened to… Matoi since this morning” Calm and collected, she leads the brown haired girl up the stairs to her loft closing the door behind her. As soon as they reach her apartment that stoic facade drops and she turns on Mako with concern all over her face. “Tell me what is wrong with Ryuko! Please Mankanshoku, I must fix this!” desperation and a little self loathing seeps into her voice. “I messed up…” lowering her head so her bangs shadow her eyes.

  
“Satsuki-sama…” Mako tentatively reaches out and puts a hand on the other girls shoulder. “Mako… Mako can tell you care, you really do! That makes you a good person so don’t be sad, Mako can’t have the two of you like this... it’s too much!” Satsuki lifts her head looking at the younger girl and gives her a reassuring smile.

“I… thank you, Mankanshoku, Ryuko is lucky to have you…” Satsuki says solemnly.

  
“Yup! Mako loves her!” Satsuki freezes for a second “like a sister!” Then relaxes unsure why that affected her so much. “Satsuki-sama can call Mako, Mako y’know! It sounds better!” The energetic girl says with a grin which quickly turns into a frown “But what about Ryuko-chan…? You gotta do something! She came home this morning so sad! Then she locked herself upstairs and wouldn’t come out no matter what!" Mako had tears welling up in her eyes. Satsuki sat in thought for a moment devising a plan of action before saying anything.

"Mako... give me an hour but in the meantime can you go and tell Ryuko something for me?" Satsuki had the most serious look she could muster considering the plan she had thought of.

  
Mako put her finger under her chin looking thoughtful. "Uhmmm, maybe? Mako isn't too good at remembering things" she says with a nervous laugh.

  
"What if I write it down for you?"

  
"Mako doesn't have any paper though" looking genuinely sad.

  
"That's alright, I have a marker..." Satsuki says with a smile.

  
\----------

  
Exactly an hour later, Satsuki found herself standing in front of the door to Ryuko's room holding a thermos. The word nervous couldn't encompass her level of anxiety, this had to go perfectly unlike the morning or she risked losing something... precious to her. She raised her hand to knock but as she did, the door opened and Ryuko stood there, eyes red and tired looking. "Mako told me you wanted to know how many snowballs it would take for me to let you in..." Ryuko let out a small smile. "The answer is... none." She looked into Satsuki's eyes and the older girl almost stumbled on her next words.

  
"I brought miso soup" she said with a shy smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a style choice, but I could do a more in depth of their little mending session if people want in a chapter 3.5 or something :)


	4. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki tries to mend the damage done over tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 3.5, I'm glad I wrote this cause it turned out to be a good bridge between chapters :) Some Ryuko and Satsuki fluff for everybody! :D Once again, comments and criticisms welcome! :)

Chapter 3.5: Indulgence

 

  
Satsuki stood at the doorway of Ryuko's room with a shy smile and a light blush dusting her cheeks. Ryuko looked up at the taller girl with a weary smile, a blanket wrapped around herself. "I brought miso soup." The older girl had said with a smile growing warmer. Ryuko's heart skipped a beat and she just stared at Satsuki mesmerized, cheeks growing warmer along with the other girls smile. "M-may I come in?" A slight tremor in her voice that snapped Ryuko out of her daze.

  
"U-uhm sure..." The young girl moved aside to let the older girl through then she silently closed the door behind her. Ryuko bowed her head, memories of the morning rushing to the forefront. "Kiryuin... why are you here? The miso soup is nice n' all but don't think it's enough to undo the hurt..." Ryuko whispered just enough so the other could hear. At those words, Satsuki felt a constriction in her chest that almost became a physical pain.

  
"Ryuko... I... I made a horrible mistake, I didn't think you would take it this badly." Satsuki tried to explain.

  
"How the hell did ya think i’d take it!?" An anguished scream when solemn words wouldn't cut it anymore. “After last night, I thought we coulda been friends… or more. But ya decided to cut me off just like that and you expect me to take it well!? I’m not made of stone, Kiryuin…” Her voice trembled near the end before she finished with a heart-wrenching sob. "I couldn't work today, Satsuki! I've cooked with broken bones before...! But never a broken heart..." The last part a raspy whisper as fresh tears streamed down her puffy face. Suddenly steady arms grabbed the suffering girl and pulled her into a tight embrace, one hand holding the back of her head rubbing soothing circles in her mussed up hair.

  
"I am so sorry, Ryuko... truth is... no one has ever been this close to me, not even Nonon and I was confused, maybe a little afraid of these feelings. It's all so new to me and in my confusion I have hurt someone... important to me. I promise to make this right however I can.” Sincerity coating every word that Satsuki said. Ryuko's tear streaked face looked up into Satsuki's eyes and hung on to every heartfelt word like a lifeline. Ryuko gave a content smile and snuggled further into Satsuki's chest.

  
“Ya mean that… don’t ya? You would move heaven and earth just to make it better?” Ryuko gave a small smile as Satsuki nodded reassuringly.

"Wow... a simple sorry would have worked, ya dork." Ryuko said warmly.

  
"Would it have really?" Satsuki asked, genuinely curious.

  
"Psh, no! But it would be a start." Ryuko suppressed a laugh at Satsuki expense. All the older girl could do was roll her eyes and redden as the younger girl had closed her eyes and made herself comfortable.

  
"I hate to break this moment, Ryuko but could we please have a seat, can't have you falling asleep while standing." Satsuki requested dryly. Ryuko looked up at her with a pouty face.

  
"Fine, ya spoil sport!" Ryuko huffed puffing her cheeks a little which Satsuki found rather adorable. The two made their way to a low table and Satsuki sat on a cushion and set down the thermos of miso soup. Ryuko followed her and sat in her lap continuing her snuggle session where she left off. Satsuki gave her a questioning look which Ryuko just smiled back at. "Ya still owe me for being such an idiot earlier today and I'm gonna milk it as much as I can!" Satsuki just sighed and kept scratching the top of Ryuko's head. Several comfortable minutes passed till she remembered the miso sitting on the table.

  
"Would you at least like some miso soup?" A gentle snore was her only reply, she looked down to see Ryuko out cold and starting to drool a little. Satsuki stifled a giggle so she didn't disturb the slumbering girl. "Hmm seems I'm in a predicament. I can't leave without waking her..." She looked at the clock, it was half past one AM. "I suppose sleeping here for the night won't be so bad." She looked down at Ryuko and smiled. "What am I going to do about you, Ryuko? I've never had someone that affected me like you do... to some this might look like we're going a little fast... but it just feels... right." Satsuki was talking to herself but she still looked to the unconscious girl for answers while brushing stray hairs away from her peaceful features.

  
"I love you, Sats..." Ryuko mumbled in her sleep. It was all Satsuki could do not to wake the girl up so she just sat there getting redder by the second. Was she just hearing things? Things deep down she knew that she wanted to hear. How would she act on this new information? She wasn't sure if it was love per se, but it was definitely a deep friendship for the young girl she was developing. So many thoughts were racing around that it made her head spin. She decided to file these feelings away for later lest she incur another sleepless night. It took only minutes for blissful sleep to overcome her.

  
When Ryuko woke up in the morning she was dismayed to find out she was alone, a pile of precisely placed cushions where Satsuki should have been. "Wow... how'd she escape? She never ceases ta amaze me." She spied a note written in elegant script resting on the table held down by the thermos.

  
Ryuko,

'Sorry to leave you so early in the morning, Ryuko but I was needed at the restaurant. I would however invite you over after service for a late dinner and to meet my close friends. Hope to see you tonight'

P.S. Bring Mako. Gamagoori wants to apologize to her.

Yours, Satsuki.

  
Ryuko grins at the note and practically dances while she changes into her uniform. “Todays gonna be a good day! I can feel it!” She says out loud in a most chipper voice as she makes her way downstairs. She arrives at the kitchen and finds Mako scrubbing her hands furiously. "G'mornin, Mako!"

  
"Ryukooo-chaaan~!" Mako turns to the other girl with a forlorn look on her face.

  
"What's wrong Mako? Did ya cut yourself!?" Worry starting to set in at the brown haired girls expression. Mako holds her hands up to show Ryuko the half faded half smudged mess that was all over her hands.

  
"Satsuki-sama said it would waaaash oooooffff!!" Mako goes back to washing them. Ryuko bursts out laughing at her poor friend, today is definitely going to be a good day.

 

 


	5. Critique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko is invited to dinner to meet the Elite Four and Satsuki cooks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, folks! Sorry this chapter took so long but it turned out bigger than I expected (almost 5000 words!). There's a little bit of everything in this installment and it was getting difficult to fit everything in but I hope I did alright! ^^;;
> 
> Japanese term; Omakase: Literally means "I'll leave it to you" basically asking the chef to create a dish or tasting menu that he/she believes the guest will like

 

Ryuko took the bandana off her forehead and wiped the perspiration settling on her neck. Today had been a very busy day, the restaurant was packed and the line almost went out the door. She loved days like this, she would fall into the zone and find a rhythm that would make the day go by like nothing at all. The Senketsu kitchen was a circular area right in the middle of the restaurant and was completely open so the customers could spectate the kitchen going ons. Apparently, watching Ryuko work was one of the attraction to the restaurant and she was absolutely fine with that. Tonight, her and Mako had a dinner invitation from Satsuki and Ryuko was giddy with anticipation of the event. ‘I finally get to taste something that Satsuki made! I can’t wait!’ She was humming while cleaning down the line with Mako.

  
“Mako can’t wait to eat Satsuki-sama’s food!” Mako gushed while licking her lips. “But what does Gamagoori-sempai want with me?” A worried tone creeping into her otherwise cheery voice.

  
“I dunno, sumthin’ about apologizin’ to ya? What did he do to ya anyways?” Ryuko asked offhandedly scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain.

  
“He was a big meanie to Mako when Mako went to get Satsuki-sama to apologize to Ryuko-chan!” Mako pouted as she cleaned the oven.

  
“Ah don’tcha worry, Mako, I’ll beat ‘im up if he lays a finger on ya this time!” Ryuko says while patting her flexing bicep

  
“Yaaaay, Ryuko is the bestest bestie!” Mako practically tackled the other girl while trying to hug her. Ryuko steadied herself on the counter and patted Mako on the head while simultaneously trying to pry her off.

  
“Okay, okay, Mako! Take it easy we gotta finish up fast if we’re gonna make it to dinner!” Ryuko finished nervously as the eccentric girl untangled herself from the bear hug she had initiated. The rest of the cleanup was done in relative silence, only the sound of Mako’s humming and her younger brother Mataro washing the dishes breaking the quiet atmosphere. Memories of Satsuki’s visit the night before brought a smile to her face, she never figured the older girl for the sentimental type but she realized that misjudging her seemed to be a common theme these last few days. There was definitely something about Satsuki Kiryuin that Ryuko found undeniably alluring. After seeing the kind-hearted, vulnerable and tender side that lay under that stoic unyielding front that the older girl favoured, Ryuko couldn’t help but fall for her. 'I do love her, don't I? I wonder if that idiot can tell?'." Musing to herself while she packed up her knife kit. "Ah, Mako! Are we ready ta go? How's Mataro doin' with the dishes?" Ryuko asked, a little impatient for the service to end and the night to begin.

  
"I'm fine nee-chan, you guys can go, I won't steal anythin' this time, promise!" Saying with as much innocence as possible.

  
"Yer lucky I'm in too good a mood to see through yer bullshit, Mataro!" Ryuko smiles flashing him a toothy grin with a promise of horrible consequence if he were to break his word.

  
"*gulp* s-sure, o'course!! Would never think about it!" Mataro quavered remembering the last headlock Ryuko had put him in. Satisfied, Ryuko and Mako went upstairs to get changed. Ryuko didn't own anything really fancy enough for Junketsu's dress code, so she just went with her usual varsity jacket, jeans and shirt topped off with a red scarf. Mako wore a fluffy pink winter coat on top of a white dress, she looked a lot more appropriately attired for the occasion.

  
"Ready, Ryuko-chaaan!" Mako did a pirouette to show off her clothes.

  
"Y'look good, Mako! Let's not keep Satsuki waiting!" Calling out behind her while she slipped on her high tops. They both made their way down and found that Mataro had already left to do what delinquent six year olds did at eleven at night. Locking up the place they made their way across the street to find the last customers filing out of Junketsu, their faces alight with joy at their dining experience. Ryuko knocked on the side entrance which was surprisingly pristine looking given that it was in an alleyway. Soroi opened the door and let them in leading them to the same break room where Satsuki almost broke her heart. Ryuko shuddered imperceptibly. The table was empty and Soroi had told them to make themselves comfortable as Satsuki was still busy in the kitchen. Curious, Ryuko and Mako discreetly followed Soroi to the kitchen and saw Satsuki speaking to her cooks.

  
"We had a good service tonight... but it could always be better! Shosuki, you boiled the lobster three seconds too long. Kenichiro, the filet mignon had too much seasoning on it. Look upon your mistakes and correct them, this is your only warning." Satsuki stood atop her podium and Ryuko could swear she was emitting a bright light. The two cooks bowed deeply accepting their admonishment without excuse. A booming voice from behind Satsuki rang out.

  
"BOW!!" It could only have been Gamagoori. The tall man turned sharply and bowed low to Satsuki which everyone in attendance mimicked then he turned back to the assembled staff. "DISMISSED!!" the army of cooks marched out talking animatedly as they exited to the back. The rest of the 'Elite Four' assembled around Satsuki before Soroi interrupted announcing the arrival of a Ms. Matoi Ryuko. Satsuki looked towards the door and spied Ryuko and Mako waving at her excitedly. She gave them a small smile before turning back to her friends.

  
"Who're they, Satsuki-chan...?" Nonon asked in a nasal high pitched voice "The black haired one looks like she was just dragged off the street..." She pointed out with mild disgust on her face.

  
"I do believe that is Mankanshoku Mako, the disturbance that barreled her way through the restaurant yesterday. They are the proprietors of that dive, Senketsu across the street from us." Inumata answered matter-of-factly while consulting his PDA.

  
"So what're a bunch of second rate chefs doin' here, Satsuki-sama? They lookin' for a job on the line or sumthin?" Sanegayama yawned while leaning casually against Satsuki desk.

  
"Hrmm" was all Gamagoori offered while glancing at Ryuko, then he spotted Mako who suddenly became all nervous under his gaze. He looked up and away trying to hide an embarrassed blush from the others who thankfully didn't notice.

  
Satsuki cleared her throat and they all stood to attention focusing on what she had to say. "I invited her to dinner with us, she is a... new friend of mine. I expect everyone to treat her well as she is a personal guest." They all looked at her puzzled especially Nonon..

  
“Wait, wait… new friend? When did this happen and why didn’t you tell me, Satsuki?” The pink haired girl remarked. She frowned towards Ryuko who just returned it with a bewildered expression.

  
“It… is a new development. She is an interesting and kind person and well…” Satsuki having trouble explaining the situation to her oldest friend.

  
“Well I trust your judgement, Satsuki-chan, even though she dresses like a vagrant she can’t be that bad!” Nonon reassures the taller girl with a grin. She turns and starts to walk over to where Ryuko and Mako are sheepishly standing. “Hey there newcomer! My name is Jakuzure Nonon, but you can just call me Jakazure!” Ryuko looks down at the pink haired girl then puts one hand on top of her head slowly moving it forward to hover over Nonon’s which was nearly a foot lower.

  
“Man, they must grow em tiny where you’re from, Shortstuff” Ryuko gives Nonon her patented shit-eating grin. Nonon goes all stoney faced dropping all pretense of decorum at the slight to her height.

  
“And they must grow them stupid where you’re from, you piece of trash. Satsuki where did you drag this garbage from!?” Nonon nearly screeches the rhetorical question out.

  
“Stupid!? Garbage!? Listen here ya little shite, i’ve cooked shrimp more menacin’ than you and I won’t hold back in kickin’ yer ass!” Ryuko rolls up a sleeve ready to make good on her threat

  
“Oh man, are you from some hillbilly village or what? You talk like you’re inbred!” Nonon stifles a laugh which serves to anger Ryuko even more. Mako tries to hold Ryuko back but slowly loses ground as the enraged girl trudges forward.

  
“Hillbilly, huh? I’m wonderin’ if some of that pink hair dye leaked inta yer brain cause the shit ya spout can’t be the words of a sane person” Ryuko pushes her forehead against Nonon’s while Mako is stuck in the middle failing valiantly at keeping them apart.

  
“You shit for brains, you wouldn’t know good fashion if it fu-”

  
“ENOUGH!” Both girls turned to Satsuki who had resumed her place on the podium a halo of light brightly shining from behind her. “I have invited both of you to this dinner that I will be cooking for and you will both act cordial to each other! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!?” Satsuki bites off the last few words through gritted teeth. Both girls look at her and make audible swallowing sounds as the rest of the elites just kneel in supplication. “Good, now wait at the table, I shall begin the meal shortly.” Satsuki features calm and the light fades but still has an amount of steel in her eyes as she glares at Nonon and Ryuko. The girls nod to each other a silent truce agreed upon before discreetly shuffling to take seats at opposite ends of each other. The rest of the Elite Four took their seats one after the other with Gamagoori arriving last piggybacking Mako and face completely red.

  
"Wheeee, look Ryuko-chan!! I'm like twenty feet tall!" Ryuko was staring at the scene dumbfounded until Mako explained her actions. "Ira-sempai said he'd gimme a piggyback ride for being so mean the other day!" Mako had the most jubilant look plastered on her face. Ryuko burst out laughing followed by Sanageyama who almost fell out of his chair. Inumata turned his head and pretended to cough a few times, his high collar hiding a smile. Nonon had a quivering lop-sided grin trying to suppress the laughter threatening to escape instead releasing a few choked snickers. The laughter died down after a few minutes as Gamagoori gently deposited Mako on her seat next to Ryuko. Sanageyama turned to Ryuko leaning back on his seat one leg resting on the other.

  
"So, Matoi, what kind of food do ya cook in yer restaurant?" An easy grin coming naturally to his face.

  
"Huh? Oh, I dunno, whatever I feel like I guess..." Ryuko looks up, finger on her chin in thought. Sanegayama raises an eyebrow before leaning forward elbows on the table.

  
"Wait... What do you mean 'whatever', don't you have a menu or anythin'" Truly puzzled at Ryuko nonchalant behaviour.

  
"Oh well yeah, but no one at the bar really orders off the menu, they always want the Omakase!" She says proudly puffing out her chest.

  
"Ah so you create a new tasting menu each day... Impressive." Both Sanegayama and Gamagoori nodding reverently.

  
"Nah I kinda make it up as I go along dependin' on what they feel like havin'" Ryuko said offhandedly.

  
"You WHAT!?" Both Sanegayama and Gamagoori slam their hands on the table standing up in unison and staring intensely at the girl . Ryuko backed off nervously looking back and forth between the two.

  
"Uh... I wing it?" Ryuko repeated a little too meekly hoping it would defuse the situation.

  
"H-how many people do you seat at the bar?" Sanegayama asks leaning in anxious to hear he answer, it couldn't have been more than five, ten tops.

  
"I dunno when it gets full, maybe thirty to forty? It goes all the way around the kitchen" Ryuko begins to sweat a little from their interrogation. Sanegayama falls back into his chair almost tipping it over as the life seems to leave him. He stares in dead eyed wonder at the ceiling.

  
"F-forty..." He whispers truly amazed. Nonon for her part didn't really know much about kitchen life but understood that it was quite the feat to blow away the normally relaxed Sanegayama like that.

  
"Ahem... you would understand, Matoi, if we were a little skeptical of such a claim..." Gamagoori eyed the young girl dubiously. Sanageyama recovered unexpectedly pointing a finger at Ryuko accusingly.

  
"Yeah!? You gotta be shittin’ us! Forty people!? What do ya take us for!?" Ryuko just stood there with a bemusedly.

  
"Uh... what's the big deal anyways, you guys must do way more in this restaurant...?" Ryuko was honestly confused and no one could detect an ounce of fabrication in her claim, Mako just nodded vigorously beside her.

  
"That is inhuman, the required energy, physical and mental, is beyond human limitations, how do you remain standing after such an ordeal?" Inumata opens his collar to comment and adjusts his glasses, disbelief clearly written on his face.

  
"Weh-ell people do say I seem to have an inhuman amount o' stamina n' speed, like I'm some sorta half alien hybrid or sumthin'" Ryuko smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Also Mako's mom makes some crazy croquettes that pump me full o' energy! That reminds me, didja bring em, Mako?"

  
"Yuppers!" Mako produces a wooden bento box and opens it up to reveal several deep fried balls filled with an assortment of unidentifiable ingredients. The elites eyed the strange foodstuffs warily hesitant at first to try one till Sanegayama, never afraid to try something at least once, decided to go for it taking a tentative bite of one that might have contained fish.

  
“Holy Shit! These are fantastic!” He says between mouthfuls as he hastily devours his croquette. Seeing his reaction and trusting his sense of taste implicitly everyone took the plunge and grabbed one. Mixed expressions of surprise, joy and wonder flitted across their faces as they each took tentative bites.

  
“What the shit!? This stuff is great!” Nonon’s replies heartilly

  
“Intriguing…” Inumata as he types into his PDA with one hand and continues eating with the other.

  
“Truly Fantastic… is that shrimp paste?” Gamagoori as bedazzled as he’d ever let on.

  
“And I just wanna eat more!” Sanegayama reaches over and is dismayed to see that the box is empty. “B-but…!”

  
“Sorry, Sanegayama-sempai, but we can’t ruin Satsuki-sama’s dinner, it was only a teaser!” Mako says with no hint of remorse.

  
“Too cruel…” Sanegayama whimpers as his hand goes limp and slumps on the table.

  
“You guys can come by the restaurant anytime! Mrs. Mankanshoku is always making ‘em and you can see me in action!” Ryuko smiled confidence radiating from her. Everyone started conversing more animatedly even the stoic giant, Gamagoori throwing in comments here and there.

  
“So was it busy at your restaurant today?” Sanegayama ventured while sipping some tea that Soroi had poured. “Ah, hot!”

  
“Oh yeah, it was crazy busy! Was a little hectic at times, like we almost kicked out this guy who couldn’t keep his clothes on!” Ryuko’s disgust was plain.

  
“What…?” Nonon deadpanned arching an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah! Some dude with blue hair and aviator glasses, he started off all normal n’ stuff then I brought him his food and he started strippin’ with every bite… pretty sure he had pink body glitter on too…” Ryuko shuddered remembering the bizarre event.

  
"Wait... blue hair, compulsive stripper... that sounds awfully familiar." Nonon thought hard on the description as the other three closed their eyes in thought. Suddenly they all snapped to attention.

  
"Aikuro Mikisugi!!?" They all shouted at Ryuko and Mako in unison which made the latter jump into the lap of the former, nervous fear dripping down her face.

  
"Uh... um... who?" Ryuko stuttered looking between the four intense people. The four glared at Ryuko, disbelief once again colouring their features.

  
"Y-ya really don't know him do ya? Unbelievable..." Sanegayama sagged back into his chair, he didn't look like he could take much more surprise for the day. Gamagoori and Nonon just stood there wide-eyed and stunned. Inumata finally elaborated which Ryuko was infinitely grateful for.

  
"He is one of the cities top food critics, his antics may seem foolish but throngs of people subscribe to every word he says about a place. It could make or break a business. It is rumored that the more naked he gets the more he likes the food." Inumata Calmly explaining to Ryuko who with dawning realization became more amazed.

  
"Wait-a-minute! Yer tellin' me that I had a critic in my place n' I almost threw him out on his ass!?" Ryuko says mortified.

  
"So... uh... just HOW naked did he get?" Sanegayama tentatively broaching the subject almost afraid of what the answer might be.

  
Well... by the time I really noticed he was down to his speedos, I was kinda wondering' why people were cheerin' for me." Ryuko recalled as if a four strip review was the most normal thing in the world. The comment seemed to go right through Sanegayama's heart finishing him off mercifully.

  
"No more... no more questions, my heart can't take anymore...!" He rasped in a dramatically weak fashion. Gamagoori just seemed to stare into space mouth slightly agape.

  
"Straighten up you idiots! Dinner will be starting soon! How do you think Satsuki-chan will feel if she finds you looking like a man just sentenced to death!?" Nonon scolded the swooning Sagenayama as he gingerly picked himself up.

  
After a few minutes the dinner bell rang and Soroi came out of the kitchen expertly carrying six plates of exquisite looking food and gently setting it down in front of each person at the table. Satsuki followed behind her venerable servant carrying her own plate setting it down in front of her seat but before sitting, she cleared her throat.

  
“Thank you for waiting, everyone, what I have prepared for you is a beef tartare finely diced with scallions and seasoned lightly, it is topped with a quail egg, black truffle shavings and mixture of sesame and white truffle oil drizzled on the outside.” Satsuki explains the dish elegantly before taking her seat in front.

  
“It’s a raw burger pattie…?” Ryuko stares at the dish in front of her puzzled which makes Nonon bristle with irritation.

  
“A tartare is supposed to be raw you ingrate!” Nonon practically growls and Satsuki just gazes at younger girl stoically but Ryuko can read a mix of worry and hope in her eyes which makes her blush a little.

  
“Sorry, Satsuki, a bum like me isn’t used to such rich ingredients I guess” Ryuko apologizes and Nonon prickles at the familiarity that the newcomer displays. Ryuko takes one of the many forks laid out before and takes a small bite and is immediately overcome with the sensation flooding her mouth. It was soft and delicate on top but had a light sear on the bottom giving it contrasting textures the quail egg giving it a rich creaminess and truffle providing an earthy robustness that Ryuko found strange but fulfilling. It was perfectly seasoned as to balance the other flavour profiles with just the right amount of salt, the oil mixtures combined for a nutty, honey like fragrance that was pleasant to the senses.

  
“Oh wow, Satsuki this shit is fuckin’ great!” Ryuko says with her mouth full which earns her a disgusted look from Nonon and a small relieved smile from Satsuki. Soroi came to clear their plates before presenting all in attendance with the main course which was an elegant looking seafood dish. Once again Satsuki stood up from her seat to explain the course in front of them.

  
“I decided to stick to more Japanese roots for this next dish, it is fresh black cod marinated with a miso paste, sake and green onions and a touch of shoyu, it sits atop a cube of daikon radish and was steamed in a sweet dashi broth.” Satsuki took her seat again and awaited everyone else to start before eating the dish herself.

  
“Now this is something I know!” Ryuko dug in with gusto and was immediately rewarded with many contrasting flavours and textures. Somehow Satsuki was able to keep the skin crisp and the meat tender, the miso and sake balanced nicely to give the cod a dimension of sweet saltiness that coated the palette. The radish infused the flesh of the fish and dashi broth at the same time giving both a pungent but wholesome kick that was pleasant to both taste and smell all of it cooked and served in an earthenware pot. Ryuko almost dropped her chopsticks and just stared at the dish in awe, Satsuki gave her a worried glance.

  
“Ryuko? Are you okay!?” Satsuki almost panicked dropping her composure. Ryuko recovered and a tear came to her eye

  
“It’s… just so good. Thank you so much for this, Satsuki.” Ryuko flushes and gazes at Satsuki with admiration, had she finally found another person that could complete her? It had been so long since she had food that affected her so. Still, though technically perfect and absolute in its flavour it felt like something was missing. But she couldn't put her finger on it, but from the looks that Satsuki gave her, more full of relief than anything else, Ryuko could venture a guess. 'I'll ask her after dinner, hopefully we can be alone for a bit’ The thought crossing her mind.

  
Ryuko patted her belly and looked around the table and saw that everyone was in varying states of euphoria. Soroi started to clean up the dishes and offer dessert and after dinner tea. Inumata was first to leave saying something about an online meeting he had with Iori about finances. He made his goodbyes and bowed before leaving thanking Satsuki for the meal. Sanegayama was next followed by Gamagoori and finally Nonon who gleefully waved goodbye to Satsuki then turned to Ryuko and flipped her the bird, sticking her tongue out, Ryuko just shook her fist and insulted her height again before she slammed the door shut. Mako began to fall asleep at the table but Ryuko prodded her awake and told her to go on ahead and get some shut eye telling her that she would be right behind, Mako agreed and sleepily made her way back, Soroi helping her along the way. Ryuko and Satsuki sat alone an uncomfortable silence starting to settle before Satsuki spoke “Thank you for coming tonight, Ryuko…” she shifted uncomfortably under Ryuko’s gaze when the younger girl got up and silently walked towards her increasing Satsuki’s anxiety with each step. Ryuko stopped behind her and gently hugged her from behind snuggling into her hair and neck which made the older girl shiver at the touch.

  
“That was awesome, Satsuki” Ryuko said in a breathy whisper which only succeeded in making Satsuki’s heart beat faster, her face practically glowing red as she leaned into the other girl. “But… are you okay…?” This made Satsuki pause and looked towards Ryuko who just looked back, her face an open book as opposed to the guarded demeanor that she exhibited.

  
“Y-yes, of course I am. W-why do you ask?” Satsuki replied trying to sound confident to little success.

  
“It’s just... the looks you were giving me during the dinner, you looked relieved as if you were worried I wouldn’t like it or sumthin’. Call me crazy… but ya don’t sound all too happy or confident and it kinda shows through yer food… I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s delicious, but it’s sumthin I can feel y’know.” Ryuko tried to explain her misgivings.

  
“Y-you are crazy…” Satsuki looked down at her feet blushing slightly.

  
“See? There ya go again! C’mon, Satsuki… you can tell me…” A pleading look in the younger girl’s eyes.

  
“I... “ Satsuki took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts and roughly running her hand through her raven hair “I’ve had… conflicting feelings as of late. I’ve been so used to other chefs challenging me, failing and then leaving that I had almost lost all hope of finding a worthy adversary, my passion waning, stagnating.” She paused and looked at Ryuko with a melancholy that stirred in her chest. “Then I met you…” a hint of a sad smile playing across her face “At first I thought it was going to be more of the same, but then you came to me on that fateful night with your damnable snowballs.” She puffs out a small laugh at that. “And now I don’t know what to think… I’m so confused right now, so many distractions I can’t concentrate on my work!” a frustrated growl escapes her throat “Now look at me, sniveling to you like you would understand and bear my burdens for me… pathetic.” The hug around her tightened reassuringly and Satsuki felt warm tears soak her collar.

“But I do understand, ya dumbass! How it feels to be on top of the world, then suddenly feel lost and hopeless, it was the worst feeling of my life…” Ryuko let go and moved to the side to look Satsuki in the eyes. “But no matter what happens, no matter how ya feel, remember, there are always people who care ‘bout ya, never forget! You have Soroi, ya got those weirdos in the ‘Elite Four’... ya got me…” Ryuko wiped the tears from her eyes. “So don’t ya ever. EVER. Say yer pathetic! Yer smart, talented… beautiful… so don’t lie like that! Promise me!” Ryuko smiled at her and affectionately brushed the tears forming under her eyes with her thumbs. Satsuki blushed as she smiled back cupping Ryuko’s hand against her cheek.

  
“Thank you Ryuko… I don’t know why you are so kind to me, but I am truly blessed to have met you…” Satsuki got up and held both of the younger girls hands in her own. “It’s funny… this all started that one night you fell asleep in my arms… you said you loved me and that took me for a spin, it seemed so weird” Satsuki chuckled “I thought I must have been imagining th-”

  
“Ya weren’t imagining things…” Ryuko confessed unabashed.

  
“Wait, what like love as a friend or-” Satsuki was cut off as Ryuko cupped her face with her two hands and pressed her lips to Satsuki’s own. The sudden action caught her off guard and she almost pulled back but she slowly began to relax as the comforting heat radiating from the girl in front of her spread throughout her body. Satsuki melted into the loving gesture, hugging Ryuko tightly to her body, her mind at first in utter turmoil screaming for her to stop but was quickly silenced by the feelings of completeness that was enveloping the both of them. They reluctantly broke off the world melting kiss as they needed to come up for air, they both panted heavily staring lazily into one anothers faces. This time Satsuki took the initiative and started nipping at Ryuko’s neck giving tender ministrations to the area above her collarbone. Ryuko gasped and ran her hands through Satsuki long silky hair rubbing her scalp as she pleaded her to continue. Ryuko started licking the other girl’s ear and sucking gently on the lobe deciding it only fair to reward her for her boldness. Satsuki moaned, trailing kisses up Ryuko’s jawline forcing the other girl to align their lips together again. Satsuki bit the young girls lower lip lovingly before hungrily locking them together again their hands wandering over each others bodies under the cloth and between buttons. They once again broke apart for the unfortunate need for oxygen and stood there breathing heavily for awhile.

  
“Well… that was… pleasent.” Satsuki was the first to break the hot and heavy silence.

  
“Damn that was hot…” Ryuko gazed back at Satsuki with a dreamy expression.

“It certainly was… but I’m afraid it will have to end here for the night, Mako might start to worry and Soroi will be back soon, i’m not entirely sure his heart could take it if he stumbled upon us.” Satsuki said trying to ground her thoughts with reason.

  
“Uhm… okay, I guess. Do we really have ta?” Ryuko whined back eyes still retaining that lazy quality.

  
“I’m sorry, Ryuko, I do really want to continue, believe me I do, but maybe next time.” Satsuki says, her reluctance becoming almost physical. Ryuko nods dumbly but then suddenly sports a mischievous grin, she rubs up against the taller girl whispering in her ear.

  
“Next time, it’s my turn to cook...” a sultry breath before she licks Satsuki cheek and kisses her on the corner of her mouth. Not quite done Ryuko lifts some of Satsuki’s hair to her nose and inhales deeply “Sweet dreams, Satsuki” Then starts to strut towards the exit exaggerated hip sway and all. Satsuki groaned meekly turning and almost stumbling trying to get closer to Ryuko and treated to a good look at her retreating behind.

  
“Sweet dreams indeed…” Satsuki murmurs a silly grin resting on her face.


	6. Omakase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki visits Senketsu and sees Ryuko in her element, this stirs strong feelings within her, how will she act on them? Apologies for the short summary, but it's late and i'm tired, hope you like it! ^^;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a little longer than expected since I revised a few parts several times. Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and criticism always welcome! :D

 

  
Satsuki spent the morning in her study trying to get her paperwork done but failing spectacularly, a different kind of distraction than what had plagued her over the last few weeks taking root in her mind. Images of the dinner a few nights before flitting about in her head, prominent among them, the ‘dessert’ course her and Ryuko had shared. She sighed happily resting her head on arms that were folded on top of her desk. Ryuko loved her and she supposed that the feeling was mutual, it was a strange and beautiful sensation. She had received flowers and love letters from men and other suitors in the past ever since highschool but they never moved her... not like Ryuko. Satsuki was loathe to believe in fate but that's just what it seemed like, Ryuko was just right for her. She had never found time to pursue a relationship in the past, there was too much to accomplish and love seemed like a trifling thing then. For most of her life, love had been an alien concept, it became plainly obvious to her at an early age that Kiryuin Ragyou did not 'love' her. She dominated, broke and did... things to her but never loved. Love always seemed like a tainted thing to her because of her 'mother' so she always found it difficult to trust anyone with such intents. But now that she had truly experienced it first hand she seriously wondered how she had gone without for so long the warmth and security it granted the feeling that Ryuko would give her all to see her happy and that she would do the same for her in a heartbeat was sublime. Maybe she just hadn't met the right person till now, she smiled to herself. 'I'll never get any work done at this rate, what have you done to me, Ryuko...' Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to her door. "Enter." Quickly composing herself as Soroi came in with a tea set and newspaper.

  
"Your tea, Satsuki-sama. That article of Mikisugi-san's is also in today's edition." He bowed deeply before leaving. Hearing about the critique in the paper let a moment of dread seep into her otherwise sunny demeanor. She had remembered Aikuro Mikisugi when he had come to Junketsu to review. He was a tough critic, eccentric in style and manner but he had many followers especially among the opposite sex. He had awarded her a four out of five rating which was impressive because he had never given a perfect score in his career. He had explained this by saying a perfect score would entail that there wasn't anything left to improve and that was never the case to him. Apparently a half point was left off of Junketsu’s score because of the stringent dress code which seemed absurd to Satsuki at the time but she had chalked it up to another of his eccentricities. This was a review of Senketsu, Ryuko's restaurant, she had a sense of trepidation as she gingerly opened the paper, flipping to the food reviews section. She worried what the critique might entail, she had no doubts about the young girls skill as Sanageyama hadn't shut up about it the other day. But Aikuro was as strange as he was flamboyant, how he rated food had yet to be deciphered, there were rumors but they were too absurd to be true. She turned to Aikuro's column 'The Nudist Critic' and began to read skipping the ridiculous foreplay and went straight to the meat of the article.

  
'When I entered Senketsu I had expected marvelous things judging from the word of mouth that had been spreading like wildfire. A restaurant that could hold its own across the street from the famous Junketsu? Preposterous, I thought, the restaurant of Executive Chef Kiryuin is one of the best I have ever had the pleasure to dine at. Oh how wrong I was! Take a seat my loyal readers and I shall elaborate.

  
To be honest when I first stepped into the establishment I was truly underwhelmed. It looked like your typical special of the day diner that you find so many of in the less reputable parts of Tokyo. 'Hey there! How's it goin'? Would ya like a seat at the bar or a table?' A cheery welcome that came from a fiery girl who I later learned was Executive Chef Matoi Ryuko. She and another brown headed girl were the only ones working in the kitchen which was completely open and set in the center of the establishment which already struck me as odd. I casually asked for a bar seat hoping that none of my fans would pick me out in the crush of bodies. 'Be my guest!' She pointed to a recently vacated seat, smiling kindly. I took my seat only to find no menu waiting for me. I asked politely for one and all she responded with was a casual smile and 'What can I make ya?' At first I was confused, did she know who I was? Was she giving me preferential treatment? All my worries were quashed when she had asked someone else nearby the same question. 'Surprise me.' I had said and she just grinned and walked away, at first I was a little annoyed, had she taken me seriously? She took orders from several other patrons before setting to work and when she got started it took my breath away. I have been fortunate in my career to have had the pleasure to dine at some of the finest in Tokyo, but what I saw that day made many of those experiences pale in comparison. The way she cooked, you could tell… no feel that she truly loved what she was doing, her passion was almost elemental you could feel it permeate the air almost as much as the aroma of her food. This palpable aura was a wonder to behold, you could tell she was where she wanted to be and nothing else mattered but the food and her guests. I sat, a silent witness as she wove her magic, mesmerized by the flux and flow of her movements, it could evoke emotion from even the stoniest of hearts, it was art in its truest form. Before I knew it she had set my food down in front of me and grinned ‘Enjoy!’ She had said before going back to complete another order. In front of me was just a large shiitake finely breaded and deep fried sitting on a salad of micro greens. A little disappointing I had thought but that was where I would be proven wrong again, as I bit into the mushroom I was certainly taken by surprise, it was actually stuffed with a delicately seasoned and perfectly cooked white fish, the contrast in textures simply heavenly even the micro greens on the bottom, thought to be nothing more served to be evenly dressed with cool slightly citrus dress and combined with the slight bitterness of the leaves served a pallet cleanser. I devoured the dish in no time, shedding my constricting clothes with every bite as the heat blossomed within me. I timidly asked her, afraid that it might interrupt her performance, what type of fish she had stuffed the shiitake with. ‘Pretty good huh? Glad you liked it!’ casually flipping the contents of the pan as she flipped the contents of my heart and she left without telling me, the tease leaving a gentle burn and for once, I did not seem to mind. I watched her handle more orders, like a benevolent goddess nurturing the worshippers in her realm, truly a sight to behold. They say good things come in threes and as I got my bill I received my third bout of fortune. A bill hardly more than one-thousand yen? I would have gladly paid a hundred times that to see Chef Matoi work her magic again. I quickly redressed myself and paid my bill bowing graciously for the finest of meals. She bowed back her smile making me giddy, ladies be jealous for I have been beaten at my own game. I proudly give Senketsu a four and a half out of five and shall return, ever hungry for more.

  
Satsuki leaned back in her chair in utter amazement, Ryuko had achieved a better rating than she had. The jealousy that her pride would have made her feel was immediately quashed by the swelling elation in her chest. She must congratulate her as soon as possible, rising from her seat she dressed appropriately and headed out her emergency door, tea and paperwork duly forgotten.

  
She had arrived at Senketsu at a little past eleven and she could plainly see that Mikisugi's critique had its effect. A line forming out the door and growing larger and louder by the minute. Barging in and hugging the celebrated chef would have been unseemly for one Satsuki Kiryuin, so instead she opted to line up like everyone else. The wait to see Ryuko again was excruciating and she grew more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Thirty minutes had passed by the time she was through the front door and the place was so packed as to assuredly have broken some or all fire codes, but the patrons didn't seem to notice or care. Satsuki was having second thoughts perhaps returning at a later time when they could be alone would be preferable but before she could proceed with her plan b Ryuko had spotted her.

  
"Oh my god! Satsuki ya came! C'mon and sit down, it's a little cramped but uh... hey ya two could ya scootch over a bit to make some room, thanks! Right here, Satsuki!" Ryuko waved her over frantically while busily working on several dishes at once. With a little effort Satsuki squeezed into one of the seats at the over capacity bar.

  
"Maybe I should come back later when you aren't so busy, Ryuko!" Satsuki had to practically shout over the rest of the occupants to be heard.

  
"What? No way! I live for this shit! More tofu for ya sir? Alright here's your mackerel dish, please enjoy!" Ryuko was everywhere at once her ability to multitask seemed almost supernatural. She came back to Satsuki after fulfilling several orders in the space of time that a full kitchen crew would have taken to do the same. "Watcha want, babe?" Grinning at her unabashedly. Satsuki suppressed a blush at the carefree pet name.

  
"O-omakase" Satsuki stuttered taking a quick glance around to see if anyone found their familiarity peculiar. To her relief no one had noticed as they were too absorbed with the meal in front of them.

  
"Ya got it!" Ryuko gave her a brilliant smile that made it hard to stay upright but when Ryuko started cooking was when Satsuki realized that Mikisugi’s praise of the young chef wasn’t hyperbole in the least. She worked with a passion so pure and sincere as to stir the very air itself, her emotion and joy was felt by all who watched her, she smiled her honest smile as she chopped, seared and tossed. A sort of euphoria settled among her patrons as they sat in awe of her skill, she truly was cooking from her heart and the very act brought a tear to Satsuki's eye. Just as quickly as it started a dish was gently placed before Satsuki, an omelette souffle beautifully made with the perfect amount of air and fluffiness. Onlookers would marvel at the creation created in such a short amount of time, even Satsuki stared in awe at it’s presentation, she looked up only to be met with a smiling Ryuko who gave her that look that could’ve made the most stringent nun blush. “I figured it’s the best meal to tell ya how I think ‘bout ya! Just like you it’s beautiful, elegant and proud on the outside but sweet and delicate on the inside” Keeping the same smile all throughout her explanation, Satsuki felt a vertiginous rush at the young girls candid praise. “Well don’t just sit there, have a bite and tell me whatcha think!” With that Ryuko went back to attending to her other orders using her unfathomable well of energy to do the work of ten people. Satsuki picked up her chopsticks and gingerly extracted a piece of the souffle as if afraid to hurt such a masterpiece, she popped it into her mouth and immediately went for more. It was surprisingly good, Satsuki would be have been embarrassed to admit that she didn’t think Ryuko, someone so rough around the edges, could produce something of such delicate and sublime quality. The balance of flavours was amazing, a savoury sweet delight that kept her coming back for more, it spoke to an emotion that she had thought long since dead. Empathy. Ryuko’s hospitality was second to none, she thought of every single customer she served and made sure that they were always happy with what they got. Watching her work at speed was one thing but seeing the focus and care she put in each dish in a ‘This has to be perfect and if I screw up, everything in the world sucks’ kind of way was definitely praise worthy. A warmth spread in her chest that almost made her ashamed at the aloofness she had shown so many months before their fateful meeting, she had almost forgotten what it was like to truly enjoy cooking. It took the passion and beautiful soul of the tomboy before her to finally melt the ice she hadn’t known was building around her heart, it only served to reaffirm the love she knew she felt the young girl as her face became warm with a building blush. Ryuko came back to Satsuki after a break in the bills and leaned in close to her. “Didja like it, Satsuki?”

  
“It… it was magnificent…” Satsuki said so quietly that Ryuko had to lean closer and strain to hear over the bustle of the restaurant.

  
“Oh! That’s great! Did you want anything else?” Ryuko beamed at her still leaning in intimately close.

  
“I-I want you…” Satsuki suddenly became aware of her freudian slip and sprang back and covered her mouth a full on blush reddening her features. Ryuko did a double take and almost stumbled for the first time since Satsuki had seen her work, she blushed furiously and shyly tried to hide it. “To talk! Just to talk, maybe later today…?” Satsuki bowed her head mortified and glad that it was too busy for anyone to really notice.

  
“Uh… sure. Sure! Anything you want miss!” Ryuko recovered admirably fast and went back to processing the piling orders. “I’m taking a break at four, we should… talk then.” Ryuko said before handing Satsuki the bill which had a grand total of zero yen owed. “Thank you for your patronage!”

  
“Thank you for the meal.” Satsuki bowed to Ryuko before taking her leave.

  
\--------------------------

  
Satsuki lay restlessly on her bed, glancing at the clock every few minutes, her one day off seeming to drag on excruciatingly, this would definitely be considered as the longest four hours of her life. Right when four o’clock ticked, Satsuki was out the door, the unfolding stairs almost unable to keep up with her haste. She pushed open the door to Senketsu almost too forcefully as she propped herself on it’s frame breathing heavily scanning the kitchen for Ryuko. She spotted her leaning against the wall leading to a back room casually nursing a lollipop, the younger girl looks at Satsuki with a mischievous glint in her eyes and gestures towards the back with her chin. “Mako, i’m taking a breather for a bit, take care o’ the front will ya?”

  
“‘Kay, Ryuko-chan!” A bubbly response from Mako as she busied herself with restocking the line. As soon Satsuki was in reach, Ryuko grabbed hold of her hand and lead her to the back hallway next to the cooler, suddenly turning around, the younger girl held the sides of Satsuki’s head with both her hands idly stroking her thick eyebrows.

  
“So… ya wanted to talk… right?” Ryuko said with a sultry smirk and just as she finished, Satsuki pushed her up against the wall and mashed their lips together kissing her deeply and probing the the inside of Ryuko’s mouth wrestling with the other tongue for dominance. Ryuko pulled at the taller girls lapels trying to lower her position to get a better angle in this battle of desire that would have no real loser. Eyes closed in concentration Ryuko tried to remember where the cooler door was letting go of Satsuki’s blouse to feel around for the heavy duty door handle. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Ryuko finally finds the latch and opens the door just wide enough to allow them both access, moaning into Satsuki’s mouth she tried to communicate the need to move into a more private location which the other girl picked up on and began to move into the walk-in cooler (albeit rather awkwardly) faces still firmly connected practically drowning in each others affection. As Ryuko closed the door behind them they both stumbled rather hard into a shelf dangerously rocking a bunch of jarred pickled vegetables eliciting a groan from Ryuko who broke off just to latch back on to Satsuki’s neck voraciously licking and leaving small bites on her porcelain white skin. Satsuki let her head fall back, moaning raggedly, running a hand through Ryuko’s unkempt hair as goosebumps started forming on her skin whether from the cold or the tender ministrations being administered. Ryuko started leaving small kisses down Satsuki’s neckline, slowly approaching the ample swell of her breasts, she would slowly run her tongue in circles and kiss the center of her patterns as she slowly unbuttoned Satsuki’s top. Satsuki wanted this, deep down she did but when it came down to it past memories of intrusive, rough hands, cold, dark, lust filled red eyes and pain… so much pain screamed to the front of her mind causing her to whimper. “S-stop… please…” It hadn’t worked back then but fervently hoping it would work now but it was said so quietly that Ryuko couldn’t hear it past the pounding of her heart in her ears. “I said STOP!” Satsuki pushed the young girl away rather forcibly, shocking her and making her stumble back against the opposite wall.

  
“S-Satsuki? W-what’s wrong!?” Ryuko would’ve been angry but when she looked up and saw that the usually strong and confident girl had slumped down to the cold floor lying on her side hugging herself and crying quietly a haunted far-off look in her eyes, it broke Ryuko’s heart to see. kneeling down slowly next to the suffering girl she was about to shake her to get her attention but held back when she heard nearly inaudible words escaping the older girls mouth like a whispered mantra. “N-no more… i’ll be good, no more… i’ll be good, no more… i’ll be go-”

  
“Satsuki… hey Satsuki, it’s okay, i’m here, hey Satsuki, snap out of it.” Soothing words to try to calm the damaged girl Ryuko tentatively held the other girls hand which was freezing and started to rub slow comforting circles on her back. “Satsuki… it’s me, Ryuko… please, come back to me, you’re scaring me… I-I love you come back to me.” She pleaded hoping that her voice would break through whatever was torturing the the girl curled up on the floor. Her eyes slowly cleared and with sudden stark realization she got up and looked around focusing her gaze on Ryuko a mix of shame and panic on her face, fresh tears brimming in her long lashes.

  
"R-Ryuk-ko... I-I'm so sorry... you must think I'm a disgusting wreck... I'd understand if you didn't want t-" She was interrupted mid lament by said girl pulling her into a soul crushing hug her neck getting dampened by tears that were not her own.

  
"S-Satsuki!! Oh my god, don't ya ever scare me like that! I-I was so afraid I didn't know what to do, I thought I hurt ya or s-sumthin'" Ryuko was crying full force into Satsuki's shoulder her shuddering breaths misting in the air. "I thought I lost ya..." She wiped her eyes to stare into Satsuki's, blue on blue both tinted with red from unwanted emotions. Satsuki was struck speechless, she was the one who wronged the younger girl yet here she was pouring her heart out to her in worry a constriction in her chest urged her out of inaction. She tilted Ryuko chin up and gave her a sad smile.

  
"You could never do anything to hurt me, Ryuko... I love you too much for that. It is I who have wronged you, I led you on, initiated this whole thing thinking I was ready..." She looks away disgusted with herself. "But I was weak. I don't deserve such a brilliant soul to fall in love with, you are more than I deserve, Ryu-" She was interrupted again by a fierce kiss to the lips followed by a chaste one to the forehead.

  
"Shut up will ya? Haven't I told ya that yer beautiful, talented n' kind? Yer my beautiful, talented n' kind girlfriend and I'm yours for as long as I live. I don't know what yer bitch mum did to ya, but I don't care, it doesn't change who ya are and I love you for it." Ryuko said with a kind smile. "We'll go however fast ya want, I'm willing to wait as long as ya want, just for you, even forever..." Ryuko thought about it for a second. "Just not TOO forever" she finished with a lopsided grin.

  
"Girlfriend?" Satsuki tasted the word in her mouth for a bit "I... I would like that... thank you , Ryuko you really are the best person to ever happen in my life" She sealed the deal with a full kiss on the lips. "I'll get through this, please bear with me, it won't take forever" she says as they lean their foreheads staring at each other intently, the tenderness colouring their cheeks more than the cold. “What if Mako catches us now?”

  
“Mako? Mako would love it if she saw us right now, she supports anythin’ that makes me happy, she’s the greatest friend anyone could have.” As if on cue the cooler door opens and said brown haired girl walks in.

  
“Ryuuuko-chan have you seen the cherries anywh-” She turns her head and catches the two of them in their very intimate position blushing with nervousness. A grin stretches from ear to ear as she slowly slides back out of the cooler, she pops back in a second a second later and gives Ryuko a thumbs up and winking before she does the same back out motion as before closing the door behind her soundly.

  
“I told ya.” Ryuko beams smugly at Satsuki who puffs out a small laugh at the brown haired girls antics. “Nonon is the one we really should be worried about…”

  
“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Nonon supports me in all my decisions as well.” Satsuki says matter of factly. Ryuko looks at her with the most cynical expression she can muster.

  
“Really…? A thousand yen says she’ll fly off the hook” Ryuko says drily, Satsuki raises an eyebrow at that.

  
“Matoi, I’m pretty sure I know how she’ll react, i’ve known her for most of my life…” putting on a confident front that she wasn’t fully behind but couldn’t back down on this particular subject.

  
“Then a thousand yen would be nuthin’! After all she’s yer best friend and you know best.” A sly smile as Ryuko issues the challenge. Hook.

  
“Fine! Get that note ready, Matoi, this is something you’ll definitely lose!” Satsuki’s brows furrow at the notion that Ryuko knew her best friend better than she did. Line.

  
\--------------------------

  
“What. The. Fuck. Satsuki…” Nonon stares at the two incredulously “YOU’RE DATING THAT… THAT… THING!?” Sinker. She pinches herself and winces. “I thought you had better sense than this, Satsuki! What were you thinking!?” She waves her hands frantically in the air. Satsuki feels something tug at her sleeve and looks down to see Ryuko rubbing her index, middle finger and thumb together. Satsuki rolls her eyes and sighs passing a thousand yen note to Ryuko who silently pockets it with a not so subtle fist pump. “What the fuck was that? What did you just pass to her!?”

  
“Nonon, please… calm down, if you got to know Ryuko better you’d know that she’s a kind hearted soul!” Satsuki’s pleads with her best friend.

  
“Yeah short stuff! Like it or not, Satsuki and I are getting hitched!” Ryuko gives her the most irritatingly smug grin she can manage while laughing hysterically in the inside. Satsuki blanches at that and turns to Nonon arms raised defensively.

  
“Nonon it’s not like that, yet, I swear!” Satsuki glares daggers at Ryuko who gives her that shit eating grin that she’s so known for.

  
“Yet!? I can’t believe this! I have to go, this is ridiculous!” The tiny girl throws her hands in the air and storms away shoving a waiter out of her path as she expresses her anger. “Out of the way, shithead!” Satsuki sighs tiredly rubbing her temples trying to prevent a headache that she knows is coming.

  
“Ah she’ll get over it, Sats, she’s yer best friend, she’d find out ‘bout it eventually anyhoo!” Ryuko drapes an arm across Satsuki’s shoulders.

  
“I suppose you are right, but still… did you have to add in the ‘hitched’ part?” Annoyed at Ryuko’s casual behaviour at antagonising the pink haired girl.

  
“You betcha!” Satsuki is almost certain that grin would be permanently etched to Ryuko’s face if she wore it any longer.

  
“You are Incorrigible, Matoi…” Satsuki shook her head trying to hide a smile.

  
“Yeah but ya wouldn’t have me any other way.” Ryuko smiles genuinely at Satsuki, who nods in response.

  
“You are correct there.” Satsuki smiles happily giving Ryuko a quick peck on the cheek and linking their hands together which makes the young girl blush. “Wouldn’t change a thing…”

 

 

 

 


	7. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki overworks herself during the holiday season, Ryuko worries for her, fun and fluff ensue!

It had been several weeks since the incident in the cooler and the two girls hadn't seen much of each other during that time. The holiday season was in full swing, Satsuki and Junketsu completely absorbed by the numerous banquets and social events that accompanied the time of year, while business at Senketsu had been on a meteoric incline since Mikisugi's review in the papers. Though both girls coped with the separation, it was starting to wear them down, one more than the other. In the back of Satsuki's mind there always laid the gnawing thought that although she was willing to give her all to Ryuko, she wouldn't physically be able to and her girlfriend deserved better. Though the busy work had helped for a time to suppress the niggling thought but it was beginning to erode her once formidable composure. Losing focus at random times, drifting off and lapsing into a morose state of mind it began to affect her work and the Elite Four could see it. She would even lose sleep and wake up exhausted, battling her demons night and day. Looking at her calendar a large red circle around the seventeenth of December merely a few days away, the Governor's Annual Charity Ball and Dinner hosted at Junketsu, the largest and most important event of the season worth nearly five million yen in revenue and it had to go by perfectly. Satsuki had gone all out sparing no expense as she had hosted it every year for the past three and the Governor was a most important guest, just another item weighing heavily on her mind. She looked out her window and the dark was broken up by intermittent white as it was snowing again, it had been for the past while. Satsuki breathed a small sigh, remembering fondly of her first cherished moment with Ryuko. Suddenly a snowball hit her window breaking her train of thought, only one person had the audacity to attempt such a thing. She opened her balcony door and saw the most welcome sight that she had seen in the last few weeks. "Ryuko..." With a fond smile.

  
"Hey Sats..." Ryuko returned with the same fondness.

  
Ryuko sat on Satsuki's large bed and looked around the room. Clean and organized with white and blue the dominant colour scheme, the room was rather empty except for the necessities. There was an adjoining hallway that led to a large bathroom and grand kitchen that was better equipped than the Senketsu kitchen, she had noticed with a trace of envy. "Would you care for some tea, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked, a nervous tinge to her voice. This was the first time that she had anyone other than Soroi or Nonon in her room and the latter had just dropped by for a few minutes.

  
"Yes please! It's freakin' cold out there!" Ryuko held the cup in her hands to help warm them. "Sooo, how's it goin', Sats? Haven't seen ya in forever and I won't lie it's kinda driving me insane!" The young girl admits freely affecting her casual demeanor in the room.

  
"It has been fine... very busy, but otherwise alright..." Satsuki was sitting next to Ryuko on her bed absently fidgeting at the closeness. Ryuko cocks an eyebrow staring at Satsuki with a dubious expression.

  
"Doesn't sound like yer fine, you taking care o' yerself, babe?" Ryuko asks, mild disbelief turning to worry as she reaches over to cup her girlfriend's cheek. Satsuki flinches a little at the comforting gesture not wanting this to go where she longs for it to. As an act of false reassurance she holds Ryuko's hand to her face, nuzzling gently against it, she's not being fully honest right now but she can still damn well enjoy it.

  
"It has been... stressful. The largest event of the year approaches giving me little time for creature comforts let alone time spent with you." She decides the half truth is better than none.

  
"Anythin' I can help with?" Ryuko always quick to care for her loved ones, Satsuki smiled at this, she truly felt unworthy at times.

  
"I appreciate the thought but you must be rather busy yourself this holiday season." Ryuko sighed a little at that but perked up just as suddenly.

  
"Yeah! That Mikisugi can sure work up a crowd! I've seen more of the perv than I ever wanted to!" Ryuko's expression emanated tenderness which seemed like her natural state when looking at Satsuki. "But make sure ya take care of yerself, 'kay? Your health is more important than some uppity party." Ryuko chided lacking any actual sternness.

  
"This 'uppity party' is the Governer of Tokyo's annual holiday fundraiser, the largest event to be hosted at Junketsu, I cannot take it easy." Satsuki retorted obstinately. Ryuko's eyes softened and she playfully bopped the other girl on the nose.

  
"I know ya dummy but I really missed ya and I don't want ya to be miserable for anythin', even the great Kiryuin Satsuki ain't invincible. Just promise me will ya?" Ryuko pleaded while idly playing with her long hair.

  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say..." Satsuki mused

  
"Screw that! My heart is plenty fond now!" Ryuko pouted playfully not letting her hold on Satsuki go. "Geez, ya make it difficult just ta get a simple promise out of ya!"

  
"Ryuko, I can't promise something like that, there are too many variables and besi-" Satsuki paused at the glower that her girlfriend was giving her. "Alright, fine, you can be such a brat sometimes." She finally relented.

  
"But I'm your brat..." Ryuko pecked her on the cheek and rested her chin on Satsuki's shoulder, who just let out a content sigh.

  
"Be that as it may, I have a lot of work to do, Ryuko, I promise to take care of myself, but only if you stop worrying about me. I don't want your pretty face developing a permanent scowl." Satsuki smiled, patting Ryuko on the head like a cat.

  
"Ya mean like you when we first m-" A pillow to the face stopping her from completing that sentence.

  
"Get out of here you ingrate!" Any anger would have been drowned out by the laughter as the two girls threw other cushions at each other as Ryuko ran out the door.

  
"See ya later... Frowny-brows!" Ryuko ducked her head back out just in time as a feather down missile impacted the door. Satsuki flopped back onto her bed hugging a pillow and sighing happily. It had been a nice reprieve but there was still work to be done, glancing at the clock she realized with dismay that the time had crept up on her. 'Looks like another all-nighter. That promise didn't last very long... sorry Ryuko.'

  
\-------------

  
On the morning of the seventeenth, Satsuki woke up to a splitting headache, dizziness, fever and stomach turning nausea. She had barely made it, staggering to the toilet before letting all the contents of her stomach out in a most vile waterfall. This went on for almost a half hour till nothing but dry heaves occurred, she then laid her head against the toilet seat mumbling incoherently before Soroi found her and hurriedly brought her back to the bed. Placing a cool moist towel over his mistresses forehead he called the doctor for a house visit who promptly arrived fifteen minutes later.

  
"Judging from these symptoms I would say that you have a stomach flu." The doctor looked at Satsuki who just stoically glared back.

  
"But I never get sick..." Misery oozing out of every word almost like a symptom of the ailment.

  
"Everybody gets sick, Ms. Kiryuin, all you need is bed rest and drink plenty of fluids, best not to get dehydrated. I will revisit in a couple of days to check on you" He packs up his things in an almost comically classical black leather snap bag.

  
"Bed rest!? N-no, no! I have a huge function to oversee tonight, it has to go perfectly!" Satsuki tried to explain futilely knowing it would do nothing.

  
"Absolutely not, Ms. Kiryuin, you are in no condition to take the stairs let alone manage a kitchen!" The doctor seemed appalled at that. "Mr. Soroi, you have to make sure she doesn't do just that, she is highly contagious and could infect others." Soroi nodded and bowed to the doctor.

  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice" Someone had to be respectful to the physician.

  
"This is the worst..." Satsuki mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head feeling like she was about to cry. 'I still have several hours till the event starts, maybe if I get a few hours of sleep I can be well enough to at least oversee the event.' A silent hope as she drifted off to a feverish sleep.

  
Satsuki awoke to a sudden noise that originated down her stairs from the main kitchen. She groggily glanced at the clock and began to panic, it was six o'clock and it was almost an hour into the governor's dinner. "Shit!" She bolted up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, that's when the dizziness kicked in and she fell to her knees with a pathetic thud. Mustering every scrap of resolve she had left she got to her feet and braced herself on the wall using it to guide herself to the stairs. 'I really need to get an elevator installed' She thought sardonically as she made her way down step by excruciating step. She almost lost her footing when another loud noise reported from the kitchen, was it... laughter? Forgetting her troubles for a moment she quickly made it the rest of the way down to open the door to see what was happening. Before her was a sight that made her heart swell and feel guilty in equal measure. Ryuko was in her chef clothes coordinating the dinner service as well as helping with any lapses in production. She encouraged, laughed and joked with the other cooks as she worked among them as an equal. She was like a warrior queen that you would read about in legends, bolstering everyone’s morale, fraternizing with the lowly line cooks, ensuring all was ready for the coming battle.

  
"Hey Uzu! Get yet dick outta yer hand and get that food out will ya? Shit, here I thought ya were good at this!" Ryuko mockingly scolded the sous chef.

  
"I'll show ya what I can do, Matoi!" Sanegayama immediately rose to the challenge working faster and directing his cooks more fluidly.

  
"Great! I'll get ya summore croquettes if you can get the next course out in five minutes!" Ryuko grinned at him and his cooks.

  
"Oooorrraaa!! Ya here that, fellas!? Let's get to it!" Followed by a cheer from the other cooks present. A loud voice interrupts the war cry ringing out from the patisserie.

  
"You there!! This bread is burnt, didn’t you use a timer!? Do that again and you answer to me!" Gamagoori was yelling at the cowering baker who had made the mistake.

  
"Aww lighten up ya big lug, we're doin' fine! I'll get ya some of Mako's homemade treats if ya apologize to that guy for bein' a jerk!" Ryuko says slapping Gamagoori in the back which makes him blush.

  
"Err... uh... forgive me..." He says shyly as embarrassment colours his face. This makes Ryuko laugh heartily, she really knew how to push the big guy's buttons, all it took was a little coconut oil to grease the gears. Satsuki stood half leaning against the door frame stunned at the scene before her.

  
"Ryuko...?" She said out loud which startled Soroi who had his back to her overseeing the operations.

  
"Satsuki-sama!!" He rushed to her side to support her, the sudden outburst from the wizened man alerted Ryuko.

  
"Satsuki!? What are ya doin' outta bed!? Soroi-san, please help her back up. Satsuki please, I'll explain everything after... just... just get some rest." The pleading in Ryuko's eyes brooked no argument as Satsuki silently nodded and made her way back to her room with help from Soroi. Ryuko stood there for a moment staring at their retreating forms, a mixture of worry and pride on her face.

\-------------

  
For the next few hours, Satsuki sat in bed fretting over the situation. She was confident in Ryuko's abilities, but she was expected to meet with the governor for a little meet and greet that was very... unlike Ryuko. A small knock on the door almost made her heart leap out of her throat, she regained her composure before responding. "Come in, Ryuko." She said levelly but to her surprise Nonon walked through the door instead. "J-Jakazure! What brings you here?"

  
"Can't your best friend come visit you when you're sick?" Satsuki just gave a blank stare which made her sigh. "I just came to tell you how the meeting with the governor went." Satsuki's heart rate spiked as she began to sweat nervously. "It went well, the governor wishes you a speedy recovery... truthfully, I didn't think the trash had it in her." Nonon said through a smirk.

  
"Don't call my girlfriend trash, Jakazure." Emphasizing her relationship with Ryuko, driving her annoyance home. "And what do you mean 'had it in her?'" Satsuki asked, not a little intrigued.

  
"Uh... hear, I guess It's better if I show you..." Nonon finishes by pulling her phone out and switching it to video view mode. Satsuki stared at the scene playing out on the phone but could hardly believe it. There was Ryuko, back ramrod straight, hair tied in a neat pony-tail bowing gracefully before the governor. "Just wait, it gets crazier." She turns up the volume so what came next was clear.

  
"Greetings, Governor Takahashi, we at Junketsu are deeply honoured and thankful for your continued patronage. I apologize that Executive Chef Kiryuin could not be present today, she unfortunately fell ill and could not join us but rest assured, this would not have been possible without her." She nodded and smiled politely as the governor gave his thanks and accolades, showering praise on Ryuko for the perfect reception. "Thank you again, sir, but I must insist that this was all thanks to Kiryuin Satsuki and the excellent staff at Junketsu, it was a team effort, I merely helped facilitate the proceedings." Nonon ended the video and put her phone away and to Satsuki who was staring at her amazed.

  
"It goes on for about twenty minutes running through other dignitaries and honoured guests and never once did she slouch or break etiquette" Nonon smiled at Satsuki fondly. "I guess I was wrong about her, Satsuki, when it comes to you... she really is a fantastic person... she's still an asshole though." Nonon grinned then thought about it. "Don't you DARE tell her I said that or best friend or no, I will bury both of you in the woods." Totally deadpan which made it frighteningly hard to gauge the sincerity.

  
"I'll take what I can get... thanks for showing this to me, Nonon and you're right... she is fantastic." Satsuki said softly.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Well I guess I’ll leave now since that shithead will be up here any minute." Getting up to leave she turned to Satsuki one more time. "Try not to thank her TOO hard." She smirked before ducking a pillow from a flustered Satsuki and running out the door.

  
A few tense minutes passed before another knock came to her door which opened after Satsuki gave her permission. Ryuko strolled in, roughly undoing her neat ponytail and ruffling it up returning it to its normal mess.

  
"Ahh, that was some tough shit, haven't had to talk all proper n' stuff since etiquette classes in school." Ryuko stood before a bedridden Satsuki, hands in pockets slouching slightly in a posture she was more accustomed to. "How ya feelin', babe?" Satsuki gave her level gaze that barely masked the turmoil within.

  
"I'm feeling better, what was all this about?" Satsuki wanted to know but at the same time her pride as a chef was anxious about the answer.

  
"Uh, heard ya were sick and came in ta save the day?" Ryuko shrugged trying to act casual under the intense stare she was getting.

  
"Heard from who?" Satsuki was truly perplexed at how this information had fallen into Ryuko's possession.

  
"Ya wouldn't believe it even if I told ya." Ryuko beat around the proverbial bush which Satsuki lit on fire with a deep scowl.

  
"Matoi..."

  
"Okay, okay, god yer beautiful when yer angry, anyways it was Nonon, she called me, hell it was worth closing Senketsu for the night to hear her strugglin' or ten minutes to ask fer help over the phone!" There's that shit eating grin again. "Man, if I could've seen the look on that troll dolls face! Not like I would've said no to helpin' ya out anyways, Nonon's sufferin' was just gravy!" She was in full blown laughter hugging her stomach. Satsuki's look softened into a more solemn mean as tears were threatening to come forth.

  
"Ryuko... I..." Satsuki quavered as she bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the inevitable.

  
"Satsuki! What's wrong, I thought you'd be ha-" The older girl almost dove off the bed to embrace Ryuko's midsection, burying her face and letting the tears flow freely.

  
"T-tell me, R-Ryuko! W-what have I done to deserve this!?" Her voice hitching between sobs, Ryuko stood there stunned not knowing what to do so she slowly massaged the older girl's head. "I looked down on you, almost broke your heart, I have screwed up so often in the short time that we've known each other..." She looked up into Ryuko's face with watery eyes like a broken dam of emotion. "Why do you put up with me...?" The building stress of work, past memories and self loathing finally finding an outlet in her heart breaking display. Ryuko just stared off to the side absently continuing her ministrations of Satsuki scalp, the silence was deafening. "Please Ryu-"

  
"You're such an idiot sometimes, y'know that?" Ryuko turned her head down to Satsuki, their eyes meeting one brimming with love and affection the other of surprise and confusion. "I love you. More than anything, I love you, does there need to be a reason? Get it through that thick skull of yours, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Maybe I just saw that you needed someone in your life to love, it doesn't matter, there's no why, it just is." Ryuko cupped Satsuki's face with her hands, wiping away the stray tears with her thumb she bent over and kissed her on the forehead. This was it, the pinnacle of human emotion, selfless, irrational and unconditional. Love this pure and simple was rare but had the power to shape nations and history, Satsuki felt it wrap warmly around her, her heartbeat thundering through her ears setting her face to a crimson hue. She no longer felt sick or fatigued as she wrapped her arms around Ryuko's neck pulling her onto the bed and crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss. Although Ryuko was surprised at first she just closed her eyes and let the sensation take her, melting into it. Their lips were on fire as the emotional and physical contact became indiscernible. Careful not to be too forward as to respect Satsuki's earlier wishes, Ryuko just ran her fingers along Satsuki's collar bone as their tongues clashed, eyes half lidded gazing at one another. They broke off the kiss after what seemed like a relatively short eternity, Ryuko nuzzling up into Satsuki's neck languidly drawing circles on her shoulder. "So I guess ya feel the same way then?" She said in a breathless whisper.

  
"Undoubtedly." Satsuki smiled leaving a kiss on Ryuko's head.

  
"I swear, ya got the weirdest ways of saying 'I love ya'." Ryuko giggled inhaling her girlfriend's scent and reveling in her warmth.

  
"But you love me anyways..." Satsuki hugged her tighter, resting her chin on her head.

  
"Undoubtedly." Ryuko smirked which she was glad that Satsuki couldn't see but as if sensing it anyways she started sharply nibbling Ryuko's ear. "Ah! Okay, okay, ya win!" Her face turning redder by the second.

  
"Let that be a lesson to you, Matoi Ryuko!" Satsuki said with false grandeur and a smug expression.

  
"I will make you fall before me, Kiryuin Satsuki!" Ryuko playfully growled before adjusting herself to be eye level with the other girl rubbing their noses together.

  
"Too late for that..." Satsuki replied all dreamy eyed before kissing Ryuko on the corner of her lips.

  
"We'll call it a tie..." Ryuko said as she returned the chaste kiss with her own full force. They succumbed to sleep in each others arms, basking in the warmth of the moment.

  
\-------------

  
Nonon was spending her afternoon playing on the grand piano in Junketsu trying out a new piece she had been working on. Sanegayama and Gamagoori were idly talking within earshot as the beautiful music floated through the air. "Satsuki-sama is still recovering I take it?" Sanageyama queried casually leaning against the wall of the dining hall.

  
"Hmm, indeed she is and apparently Mako tells me that Matoi has fallen ill with the same sickne-" The audible sound of a broken note caused by Nonon's head hitting the ivory interrupts their conversation. Sanegayama and Gamagoori look at her face planted into the piano keys then at each other and shrug heading back into the kitchen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up, I might have to change the rating to M, we'll see ^^;;


	8. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Ryuko has plans as the girls have their first actual date together, things could get pretty spicy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This took awhile, I blame Dragon Age ^^;;  
> Anyways, take note of the rating change please! Also as usual, comments and criticism always welcome

Christmas. Contrary to the western nations, it wasn't a real big deal in Japan. It was still a time for merry making and said to be a popular time for romance for young couples. It also happened to be the subject of controversy between the two sole occupants of Junketsu's break room. "No." Firm and unyielding for the time being at least.

  
"C'moooon, Sats! Pleeeaaase!" Ryuko pleaded rubbing her cheek on Satsuki's shoulder in an unsubtle pandering gesture. "We could have one of those Gift exchange thingies with that fat dude in the red get up!" Ryuko was now incessantly tugging on Satsuki's sleeve.

  
"No." Satsuki returned her attention to reading the newspaper while sipping her tea.

  
"Well we have our Scrooge at least..." Ryuko pouted blowing her red strand out of her face.

  
"I find it amusing that you know who Scrooge is but you can't place Santa Claus." Satsuki with her small smile that Ryuko adores but refuses to acknowledge at this moment as it would weaken her argument.

  
"Well whatever! It doesn't matter anyways since yer gonna be the Grinch who stole my first Christmas!" Ryuko says miserably trying to inflect as much anguish she can, the good ol' pity card.

  
"Err... no, It is a decently busy night this year and I cannot very well take away all of the pillars that hold Junketsu up for the sake of a little frivolity." Hesitation, that was a good sign according to Ryuko, maybe she could still salvage something out of this.

  
"Alright... how 'bout just the two of us? You can take Christmas Eve off and spend it with me! Just the two of us." Ryuko winks suggestively which makes Satsuki blush at the unsubtle hint.

  
"I... I suppose I could do that... for you." Satsuki says the last part fondly placing a hand in top of Ryuko's. A single horrifying thought crosses her mind the instant she thinks about spending the night alone with the other girl. "Nonon is going to be so angry..." Dread realization dawns on her.

  
"Perfect! That's just frostin' on the cake!" Ryuko rubs her hands together gleefully. Satsuki just rolls her eyes at the diabolical gesture as their little cold war grinds on.

  
"Must you antagonize her so? I'd like her to remain my best friend while you and I date." Satsuki sighs, a little exasperation seeping into her voice.

  
"Nah, Nonon's a great sport about this, I just find it fun to push her buttons is all." Ryuko grins at Satsuki which fails to reassure.

  
"I'll bet you a thousand yen that she will be livid." Satsuki says slyly trying to turn the tables on her girlfriend.

  
"Oh no ya don't! When I say Nonon'll be a good sport I still expect her to shit a brick. What I mean is that she won't kill us and bury us in the forest." Ryuko explains which reminds Satsuki about her conversation with Nonon earlier that week and she shudders. "Ya cold or sumthin?"

  
"I am fine, just... nevermind... so your place or mine?" Satsuki tries to steer the subject away from forest body dumps.

  
"My place of course! If it was at your place you'd just get dragged into the kitchen as soon as the chance came up! They'd never get to us if it's at my place." Ryuko smiled smugly as if she had concocted a full proof plan.

  
"I'm sure everyone will know that we will be at your place... 'celebrating'." It was Ryuko's turn to blush at the innuendo which elicited a small puff of laughter from Satsuki.

  
"A-anyways, I told Mako that mums the word, we should be good" Satsuki arched an eyebrow unfamiliar with the English turn of phrase.

  
"Of course 'mum' is a word, not a particularly proper one but why would you need to tell Mako that?" Satsuki queried as Ryuko gave her a disbelieving stare.

  
"Uhm... It's an expression, it means to keep it a secret. Wow Satsuki. I... just wow..." Ryuko explains keeping the same dumbfounded expression.

  
"Well you will have to forgive me for not knowing any English gutter speak, where do you learn all these weird sayings anyways?" Ryuko crossed her arms and sported an annoyingly smug look.

  
"I learned it from customers! I get a lot of tourists at the restaurant, sometimes I trade English lessons for food! I'm gettin' pretty good at it if I do say so meself!" Satsuki was truly amazed that Ryuko was canny enough to think of such a plan. "Yeah, I usually get 'em to come back and gimme more lessons fer food. I think my record was feedin' some dude fer like a month, but he was a good teach." Satsuki hummed as she drank her tea, she always loved hearing Ryuko talk about anything really, she always did it with an infectious enthusiasm. "So it's a date then? Cause I got somethin' a little special in store ta mark the occasion!" The way Ryuko looked at Satsuki sent a shiver up her spine.

  
"Yes, it is definitely a date." One that she would be anticipating greatly.

  
\-------------

  
As was predicted, Nonon had not taken the news gracefully, she had told Ryuko to treat Satsuki with the utmost respect under threat of death and dismemberment. Mako on the other hand was all onboard with keeping their not-so-secret location a secret from prying eyes, especially her family's. This was to be a most special night as the girls had been unofficially dating for little more than a month without going on an actual date together. This lead to its own problems as Satsuki did not know what to wear for the evening and had no experience with such things. It took an hour of fretting over her extensive wardrobe before Nonon finally helped her find appropriate attire for the night. "I don't know why you're stressing over this, Satsuki-chan. The shit head is probably going to be wearing some trashy outfit when you get there."

  
"You may be right, Nonon but I would still like to dress nicely for this anyways. It's the least she deserves for putting up with me all these weeks." Satsuki sighed her nerves starting to get the better of her.

  
"Still don't know what you see in that trash but you've never made a bad decision yet, Satsuki-chan, so I believe this'll work out." Nonon gives her best friend a reassuring smile.

  
"Thank you, Nonon, your support means a lot to me and I do feel this is the right decision... I have never met anyone quite like Ryuko." Satsuki says wistfully thinking about her girlfriend and the night to come.

  
"Can't do worse than the Toad, he still hasn't made a move on that coconut head yet even though you know he's totally in to her." Nonon rolls her eyes at that.

  
"Is he now?" Satsuki queried being genuinely surprised.

  
"Psh, yeah! Everyone can see it with his blushing and blubbering around her! Even Uzu and he used to be blind!" Nonon scoffed at her poor friend's plight.

  
"Hmm. I suppose we have all been too busy to pursue romantic involvement these past few years." Satsuki smiled at her oldest friend.

  
"I'm actually surprised that the shit head is your first girlfriend." Nonon said while looking out the window. "Then again, I'm glad someone actually recognized your beauty." She turned to smile at Satsuki. "Even though you definitely could've done better." Finishing off with a cheeky smirk.

  
"You of all people should know that intimacy is... difficult for me..." Satsuki said with a frown. Nonon matched her her scowl knowing that she was treading on a delicate subject.

  
"Does Ryuko know... about your bitch mother?" Nonon not using a rude nickname for once just showed how serious she was.

  
"She found out the hard way... kind of. She doesn't know what Ragyo did to me, but she knows I have problems." A melancholic mood had begun to settle over the two. "She has been more than understanding though, she never broaches the subject and she only does anything with mutual consent." Satsuki tries to brighten the atmosphere with some positives.

  
"Not what I expected from her. Totally thought she'd be a horn dog..." Nonon thought out loud.

  
"Actually... I was the first to lead her on to do anything past kissing" Satsuki said as a blush coloured her face

  
"What!?" The pink haired girl practically had to pick her jaw up from the floor. Satsuki's embarrassment just deepened at her friend's reaction her face now totally red. "I-I mean, that's good... that's actually good... I'm glad." Nonon glows warmly at her oldest friend. "I've been waiting for you to break out of your shell and finally be happy, I wanted it to be me, but just the same, I'm glad someone did it." Her expression has a quality of bittersweet to it that Satsuki can't help but pick up on.

  
"Nonon wh-" Interrupted by a finger to her lips Nonon caresses her cheek with her other hand.

  
"Shh, it's okay, Satsuki-chan, you have a date to prepare for..." She kisses her best friend on the other cheek and rises to leave. "I hope she makes you happy!" Nonon beams, a grin that seems all too forced. She turns and practically runs out of the room as she's not sure that her emotions could be held back anymore, a single tear trailing down her face as she closes the door behind her. Once on the other side she slumps against the wall crying freely. She furiously wipes away her tears and shakely stands up to slowly make her way back to the restaurant. "Stupid, Nonon! Her happiness is always more important than yours!"

  
Satsuki sits on her bed, stunned at her friends emotional exit. 'Nonon... what have I been blind to all these years...' She settles in somber contemplation wondering about who else she could have hurt due to her stunted emotional state. Sobering up after a few minutes she thinks... no, she knows Nonon would not want her sacrifice to be in vain. She looks forward towards that date, these other feelings could sort themselves out later. Ryuko and Nonon don't deserve an indecisive Satsuki, they deserve her best.

  
\-------------

  
"Alright Mr. And Mrs. Mankanshoku! I'm taking the night off!" Shouted Ryuko as she started up the stairs to her loft slowly unbuttoning her chef uniform.

  
"Okay, Ryuko-chan~! Have fun!" Sukuyo sang sweetly

  
"Take pictures or a vide-ow!" That earned Barazou an elbow to the ribs from his wife. "I mean have fun!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

  
"Hmm... What should I wear tonight? can't be trashy but gotta be comfy n' casual or it'll look like I'm a try hard." Thinking out loud as she stripped out of her sweaty work clothes and started drawing a hot bath to relax in. She slowly lowered herself into the tub hissing a little as the warmth loosened her taut muscles. Once settled in she squealed a little in delight, her splashing causing some water to spill over the edge. "I can't believe I'm havin' a date tonight! My first date ever! God damn I'm nervous... I hope I don't screw it up." She lowered herself further in the water so that only anything above her nose was dry. _'She doesn't like to do anythin' other than makin' out but I'm okay with that.'_ She exhaled, blowing bubbles in the water. _'Heck it's Satsuki, I coulda done nuthin' but kiss her fer the resta my life an' I'd be happy.'_ She smiled to herself while thinking about a life by Satsuki's side. She dunked her head under water dousing her hair before coming back up and laying against the back of the tub. "Gawd she's beautiful! How did I score a date with someone like her, am I worthy!?" She looked up raising her hands in the air in supplication to the invisible bathroom deity. Looking down through the water she examined herself. 'I got a pretty nice rack if I do say so meself!' Examining her slim build which had just enough curves in all the right places. 'Come to think of it, I've never seen Satsuki in anythin' but a chef coat or winter jacket... I wonder if she's stacked?' Ryuko chuckled to herself at the improper thought. She pulled the plug and started to drain the water to begin her shower to make sure she at least smelled nice for the occasion.

  
Ryuko stood in her room wearing nothing but her small clothes while she perused her selection of clothing. 'Hmm, I should really go shoppin' some time, my wardrobe is pretty shitty.' She looked at her usual varsity jacket and jeans. 'Nah I always wear that, maybe I should dress more girly... then again it's just at home.' As she was contemplating her choices, Mako chose this time to barge into the room.

  
"Ryukooo-chaaan!! Don't forget those special bentos you maaaade!" Mako exclaimed practically shoving the lacquer boxes in Ryuko's face. "Oh wow, Ryuko-chan, your undies are so cute!" She said while poking her friend in the belly and ribs.

  
"Ah! Mako! Quit it will ya!?" Ryuko gasped in between fits of laughter. "At least help me pick out somethin' ta wear fer tonight!" Mako did a sudden one-eighty from merciless poking and giggling to sitting on her knees looking thoughtful.

  
"Hmm..." Eyeing her best friend's rather limited clothing selection. "Ryuko-chan should wear something comfy and nice looking! How 'bout Ryuko-chan's pee jays?" Mako beamed at the other girl while she just rolled her eyes.

  
"Mako, I'm not wearin' my pajamas..." Ryuko picked out an old piece she hadn't worn since her graduation. "How 'bout this?" She held it up so they could both get a good view of it but Mako just shook her head furiously.

  
"Nope! That's not Ryuko-chan at all! You gotta wear something that fits who you are!" Mako explained heartily while grabbing the formal outfit and tossing it aside.

  
"Really? What do ya think I am, Mako?" Ryuko asked with a bemused expression

  
"Well... Ryuko-chan is carefree, nice, cool, caring, cute..." Mako began ticking off points on her fingers, Ryuko smiled at her best friend. "And sexy!" Mako exclaimed making Ryuko flush.

  
"Y-ya think I'm sexy, Mako?" Ryuko reddened further as Mako nodded vigorously.

  
"Yup! If Mako swung that way she'd be all over that!" Mako with a wide unabashed smile while Ryuko's face was the colour of her hair streak. "But seriously, wear whatever you want, Ryuko-chan can't go wrong!" Ryuko's blush faded, a worried look replacing the previous embarrassment.

  
"Ya think so, huh...? I dunno, I've made some bad moves that I woulda liked to take back..." An image of Satsuki stricken face during that time in the cooler flashed through her mind making her sigh heavily. Sensing the depressing mood that her best friend was wallowing in, Mako grabbed her by the shoulders giving her a shake.

  
"No way, Ryuko-chan! Mistakes happen like when Mako tried eating that fake cupcake display but Mako knows Ryuko-chan always means good!" She gave the most serious expression that she could muster which was halfway between a frown and a pout. "Ryuko-chan's only problem is that she cares too much sometimes..." Her face softens up and she gathers her friend up into a hug. "Ryuko is too hard on herself... Satsuki -sama is great people and whatever happens she'll be with you, Mako knows it!" Ryuko is about to say something but Mako interrupts with a finger to the lips. "Cause Ryuko has too much love for her to give up on." She punctuates that last word with a warm smile that Ryuko can't help but return.

  
"Thanks, Mako..." Ryuko hugs Her best friend back snuggly.

  
"No problemo! Just invite me to the wedding!” Ryuko nearly chokes at that but just smiles instead releasing Mako from the warm embrace. “Now you got a date to get ready for, missy!" Mako got up to leave and get ready for the dinner service. "And show some skin for once Ryuko-chan!" Giving a sly look before disappearing behind the door. Ryuko stood in place contemplating the odd advice before and old top caught her attention.

  
"Haven't worn that in awhile... I'm sure I can still pull it off." Attire for the evening decided, Ryuko looked at the clock. "Still pretty early... guess I could practice that for a bit, could be a lil' rusty." She says eyeing an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall in the corner.

  
\-------------

  
Satsuki arrived at Senketsu precisely on time and was let in by Mako and Mrs. Mankanshoku.

  
"Have fun you twooo~! Don't worry, the walls are pretty thick!" Mrs. Mankanshoku winked at Satsuki and adding a knowing smile, Satsuki returned a sheepish smile and waved back. Satsuki stopped before Ryuko's door and took a deep breath. Raising her hand to knock, she stopped as she heard muffled music coming through the door... a guitar? The music abruptly stopped when Satsuki made her presence known and Ryuko rushed to let her in. When Ryuko opened the door they both got a good look at each other and blushed almost simultaneously. Satsuki chose to wear curve hugging light blue blouse with frills along a dipping v-neckline, it accentuated her more than ample bosom. She finished off her ensemble with a khaki coloured hip tight skirt that showed off her shapely thighs and left just enough to the imagination. Ryuko in comparison wore a black spaghetti string crop top that showed off her firm stomach and athletic build leaving a tad too little to the imagination. Her faded blue jeans being the most conservative part of her outfit even though they were looking snug in all the right places.

  
 _'Holy shit she's stacked!'_ Ryuko thought as her blush deepened beginning to feel a little self conscious comparing their breast sizes.

  
 _'She is like the most sublime sculpture of a goddess..."_ Satsuki complexion mimicked Ryuko's in redness as she eyed her taut and toned body.

  
"H-hey, Sats, ya look good! Come in make yerself comfy!" Ryuko greeted cheerily and Satsuki smiled warmly despite any trepidation she might have felt just seconds before. She looked around the room, it was pretty much the same as the last time she was there. It could never really be messy since Ryuko didn't own enough to create clutter but she did notice the acoustic guitar in the corner.

  
"Is that new? I didn't know you played any instruments." Satsuki said nodding at the guitar.

  
"Oh! Uh yeah, I play... not as much as I used ta. I've had it fer awhile... Senketsu gave it to me." She had a wistful look in her eyes. "Hope yer hungry cause I made us some bitchin' bentos for dinner!" Ryuko pointed at the low table with the two lacquer boxes and chopsticks. She opened the lids and 'bitchin' was putting it lightly as they were chock filled with various delectables. From delicately fried prawn tempura to miso crusted salmon over genmai and edamame, there were even heart shaped croquettes and little bunny mochis. "Mrs. Mankanshoku made the croquettes and Mako made the Mochi, cute aren't they? Well hope ya like it, dig in!". They both sat down across from each other.

  
"Thank you for the meal." They said in unison before beginning.

  
\-------------

  
"Woooo, I'm stuffed, those croquettes were delish!" Ryuko whooped in satisfaction. The dinner had been filled with idle chit chat about their respective days and possible plans for New Years.

  
"Yes, it was most delightful, please give my thanks to Mrs. Mankanshoku as well." A brief silence followed as they both sat enjoying the glow that comes after a good meal. "I must confess, Ryuko... I am unsure as to what we do next." A hint of nervousness in her voice.

  
"Ah well I think we're supposed ta exchange gifts or something!" Satsuki was ashamed at herself as she had not thought to buy a present for Ryuko.

  
'Already messed up, Satsuki...' She silently berated herself

  
"So I thought I'd start it off!" The tinge of excitement in Ryuko's voice broke Satsuki out of her silent self loathing. Ryuko grabbed the guitar from where it rested in the corner, it was a simple but well crafted instrument that had a mahogany finish and was lovingly looked after. "I don't play this song much since I reserve it only fer people... important to me. Senketsu taught it to me, said he'd learned it from an English tourist so if ya don't understand it I'll try ta explain it to ya after." She explained as she started to warm her fingers up while examining the chords and frets. She coughed to clear her throat as she began playing a calm rhythm, eyes closed feeling the music.

  
_"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you."_

_"By now, you should've somehow realized what you got to do"_

Ryuko opens her eyes and gazes placidly at the love of her life.

_"I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do... about ya nooow..."_

The tempo picks up.

_"Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out..."_

_"I'm sure you've heard it all before but ya never really had a doubt."_

_"I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do... about ya now."_

Satsuki sat speechless, her pulse increasing by the second as she listened to Ryuko, her voice was beautiful, smooth and full of emotion.

_"And all the roads we have to walk are winding..."_

_"And all the lights the lead us there are blinding."_

_"There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know hoooow!"_

_"Because maaybeeeeee, yer gonna be the one ta saves meeeee!"_

Ryuko's gaze was brimming with affection, love and respect for the girl in front of her.

_"And after aaaall, you're my wonderwaaaaall!"_

Even if Satsuki couldn't understand all the words or what a wonderwall was, the look that Ryuko gave her said everything clearly. Satsuki had never been more moved by anything in her life, the simple song was the greatest present she could ever have received. She felt slight shame that she had not a present to return such a favour... well except one.

  
"Phew. I hope ya liked my present Satsuki, I dunno if ya understood all of it so I can ex-" Ryuko was tackled to the ground as Satsuki mashed their lips together with a longing that surprised even her. Releasing the lips of the dazed girl who lay prone under her, Satsuki let her long hair frame Ryuko's face as she smiled lovingly.

  
"I lied, I do have something to give you, Ryuko..." She bent her head down and took several quick licks of her girlfriend's neck and jawline. She stared at her right in the eyes, tears of joy threatening to flow. “I give you myself... everything that I am and will be. I-I have never felt this strongly about anyone. Ever. And the chance of losing you in anyway is just not a risk I am willing to take.” She moved her head so their faces were within an inch of each others, their hot heavy breathing mingling. “I am yours, Ryuko and you are mine, I cannot deny you or I these feelings anymore so… make love to me… Ryuko.” Her impassioned plea was liberating, giving herself to the love of her life had served to lift a long thought impossible burden from her heart.

  
“Satsuki…” Ryuko cupped her girlfriend’s face with both hands. “Are ya sure about this, don’t think ya owe me anyth-”

  
“I have never been more certain of anything else in my life.” She interrupted, taking one of Ryuko’s hands and moving it under her blouse to rest it over her heart. “Be gentle though.” She gave a small intimate smile which made Ryuko’s heart swell.

  
“Always…” She brought their face together for a tender kiss. As they broke apart, Satsuki readjusted herself to straddle Ryuko’s hips as her soon to be lover helped her out of the now unnecessary clothing. The only thing that stood in the way was the front clasping bra that Satsuki wore that night, the older girl made to remove it but Ryuko stopped her which earned her a puzzled look that ended just as abruptly as intentions were made clear. Ryuko began planting chaste kisses and fond licks up Satsuki’s firm stomach making her squirm in response until she got to the bra clasp which she skillfully undid with her teeth freeing the ample mounds of flesh from their textile prison. Ryuko took a second to admire them before taking one of the nipples into her mouth, sucking on it, making small wet popping sounds while she palmed and massaged the other one. It was all Satsuki could do not to scream in ecstasy letting small whimpers and moans escape her lips as she gripped Ryuko’s hair pressing her against her breast, her body on fire and nethers growing wet from Ryuko’s tender ministrations. Satsuki began to grind herself on Ryuko’s leg, the latter starting to feel the moistness leaking through the thin fabric that lay between them. Ryuko made a tough but important decision at that moment. Pulling away from Satsuki’s perfect breasts but not before laying a kiss on each one, letting a little giggle out as they both jiggled animatedly from the briefest of contact, Satsuki let out a surprised and disappointed whine. Ryuko just gave Satsuki a grin and started taking her crop top off revealing a bright red bra that also held back a beautiful pair of breasts albeit smaller, with quick practiced ease she unsnapped the back clasp and let it fall, sliding it off her arms. Satsuki got the cue and began taking off her skirt leaving her only in the lavender silk panties she was wearing and Ryuko left in red ones matching her bra. They gazed at each other longingly, Ryuko scanning for any trace of reluctance, Satsuki giving none, they both smiled, glowing from each others warmth before coming together in a passionate kiss, tongues clashing, grazing teeth and gums, exploring fully. Satsuki started fondling Ryuko’s breasts, rubbing her light pink nipples which made Ryuko moan into their kiss increasing the intensity if it were possible. As they broke off the younger woman went to suckle and nibble the older woman’s neck and collarbone placing kisses on every possible bump and nub she could.

  
“R-Ryuko… I-I can’t take it anymore… please…” A breathy rasp was all Satsuki could manage over her growing arousal. Ryuko grinned placing one last long kiss on her lovers lips.

  
“Good thing I have hardwood floor, cause this could get messy!” Before Satsuki could ask what she meant, Ryuko leveraged her hands on Satsuki’s thighs and dipped down swinging herself so her head ended up below Satsuki’s increasingly moistening nethers. Hooking her arms behind Satsuki’s thighs, Ryuko lowered her lover so she could get clear access to her ache. She used her teeth to move the only obstacle standing in the way of consummating their relationship and immediately stuck her tongue into the warm folds savouring the taste and scent of the most exquisite of delicacies. Her refined palette allowing her to fully enjoy Satsuki’s flavour.

  
For her part, Satsuki could only stare wide eyed at the girl now nestled comfortably between her legs hungrily lapping up her excess juices. The sensation was incredible she could not get enough, she leaned back placing her hands behind her on either side of her lover’s thighs for bracing as she grinded her hips into Ryuko’s face. All of her extremities were hypersensitive, radiating outwards from the cleft between her legs that Ryuko was exploring with the acuity of a surgeon. Her sensual undulations, heaving chest and loud ragged moaning only serving to bring her closer to climax the electric feeling drowning out all outside stimuli, there was only her and Ryuko and the unquenchable love and lust of the moment. From the corner of her eye she noticed that Ryuko began to rub herself, bucking her hips more aggressively as she continued to work towards their shared goal. With her free hand, Ryuko spread Satsuki’s lower lips to delve deeper into the moist recesses, liquid arousal flowing freely as Ryuko drank deep as if she had been dying of thirst. Ever so slowly, Ryuko worked a one finger deep into her lover followed by a second one, slowly wriggling them as they entered and exited in a smooth and steady rhythm, while her tongue worked the outside. Pure waves of pleasure fogged Satsuki’s vision as she was moved closer and closer to orgasm.

  
“R-Ryuko… I… I think I’m-!” Time seemed to slow as an explosion of ecstasy burst forth from them both, finally reaching their desired outcome. Satsuki slumped back, the exertion draining her of any immediate energy needed to support her weight. Ryuko laid still underneath her a puddle of pleasure forming on either side of her neck as well as in the dips and valleys of her breasts and collarbone. They both remained silent as they basked in the post orgasmic afterglow, Ryuko drawing lazy circles around Satsuki’s hipbone as she kissed the inside of her thighs. “That… that was… words fail…”

  
“Knew hardwood floors was a good idea.” Satsuki may have threatened bodily harm if she could see the look on Ryuko’s face at that moment.

  
“You sure know how to ruin a moment, Ryuko…” She smiled despite the minor annoyance in her voice. She then remembered their position. “Sorry, you want me to get off?”

  
“Ya kickin’ me outta heaven already?” Ryuko smirked trying to get away with what she could while they were in the difficult position. All she got as a response was a playful pinch to the thigh. “Ow! Okay, okay, no more silly pillow talk!” Satisfied, Satsuki got off to turn herself around and laid down beside Ryuko hugging her tightly and nuzzling her neck.

  
“I love you.” A look of regret passes over her features. “I am sorry for being so… difficult in the past. It has been… hard for me to show affection due to certain...circumstances.” Trying to explain but having difficulties trying to word it without giving away too much.

  
"Ya wanna talk about it?" Ryuko gave a worried look as she kissed Satsuki on the forehead. Satsuki thought hard about it for a silent minute.

  
"Maybe tomorrow, but for now..." Satsuki glances at the clock. "Merry Christmas, Ryuko..." She says pecking the corner of her lover's mouth

  
"Merry Christmas, Satsuki..." Capturing Satsuki's lips with her own, both melting into a deep kiss. "Now let's get into my bed before we freeze our asses off!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got pretty hot and heavy, hope everyone enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> I always wanted to see Wonderwall put into a fic and I found it a pretty good fit. Please tell me if it was cheesy ^^;;


	9. Savory, Sweet and Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls relax on Christmas morning. Love, noodles and drama in this chapter! Sorry it took so long... ^^;;
> 
> Once again, comments and criticism welcome! :D

Ryuko woke up the next morning with Satsuki's arms still around her, her beloved staring at her with eyes the same shade of blue. "Heya Sats, how long've ya been up for?" She stifled a yawn just so she could keep meeting the other woman's gaze.

 

 

"Long enough... I just wanted to keep looking at your beautiful face while you were sleeping." A blush heating up Satsuki's face at the bold admittance.  Ryuko couldn't help but redden as she buried her face in Satsuki's ample bosom to hide her embarrassment.

  


"Gawd, yer corny y'know that?" Satsuki was about to protest when Ryuko continued by looking up and kissing her on the lips. "But that's what I love about ya." Satsuki smiled warmly at the endearing comment returning the kiss.

  


"Is that all you love about me?" Satsuki asked playfully bumping her forehead with Ryuko's as they both gazed at each other with unquenchable affection.

  


"Well ya have a huge rack too." Ryuko emphasized this by cradling each breast with a free hand squeezing them intermittently. "I mean look at these things!  They gotta be like what?  Dee cups at least!" Ryuko exclaimed looking almost mesmerized by the hypnotic rhythm of jiggling flesh.

  


"Ryuko..." Satsuki furrowed her brows giving her girlfriend a most annoyed look.

  


"Okay, okay, sorry!  I have a bad habit o' breaking  serious stuff with lousy humour!" Letting go of Satsuki's breasts and waving her hands weakly in surrender.

  


"So I noticed..." But Satsuki's frown melted away replaced with something Ryuko couldn't quite put her finger on. "But that is what I love about you..."

  


"Is that all ya love 'bout me?" Trying to be cheeky and turning the phrase around on her girlfriend.

  


"Well your 'rack' is smaller than mine so I don't feel so self conscious." Satsuki said with a defiant smirk that melted the grin off Ryuko's face.

  


"Ouch... that was a low blow, Sats..." Ryuko pretended to pout but secretly glad that her girlfriend had a sense of humour to match her ownl.

  


"Not now, maybe later..." Ryuko pinched herself to make sure she wasn't in some sort of perfect dream.  It hurt, so the Satsuki that was cracking jokes and being extremely sexy wasn't just her imagination.  Life was definitely good.

  


They both stayed quiet for the moment just intent on basking in each others love.  It was Christmas morning and Senketsu was closed for lunch which gave them plenty of time since Junketsu was strictly for evening dining only.  

  


"Satsuki... did you wanna talk about that... thing?" Ryuko said carefully trying to add some tact in her own clumsy way.

  


"Thing...?" Satsuki knew what she was implying but was hoping to buy some time by acting ignorant.

  


"Y'know, the thing 'bout how it was hard for ya to show real intimacy or love?" Ryuko looked worriedly at her girlfriend, hoping that she would open up to her. "Even after last night, I can tell it's eatin' yeah." She offered a warm smile of reassurance. "Ya know I will always be here to listen, right?" She hugged Satsuki tightly.

  


"I... It is not something I can easily share..." Her eyes soften as she looks sadly at Ryuko, tears threatening to flow down her porcelain features.  The hurt and vulnerability was plain on her face and it broke Ryuko's heart to witness, it reminded her of that time back in the cooler. "Just... just promise me, Ryuko that you will still love me like you do after I tell you." A desperate pleading making her voice tremulous with fear.

  


"What?  Of course, Satsuki!  Nothin' in this world will ever make me stop lovin' ya!" She seals the oath with a tender kiss which serves to calm Satsuki nerves enough to finally confess her dark secret.  With a shaky sigh she begins to tell her lover her terrible past refusing to let Ryuko go as if she was her lifeline.

  


"Ragyo... that is to say, my 'mother'." She spat the word out with such vehemence as to induce a small cringe from Ryuko. "She... molested me while I was growing up." The confession hit Ryuko like a ton of bricks.  She lied there, brow creased and mouth dry as she stared at her girlfriend's eyes as they had a glassy far away look in them. "It started when I was around eight years old... She would always tell me to sleep in her bed, her cold hands always invading me, under my clothes.  I was too young at the time to really understand, it was just a mother's love right?" She scoffed at the idea a single tear making it's way down her pale cheek. "Young and naive... I began to figure out how wrong it was when her touching became more forced and rough... painful." She shuddered from a bone deep chill as she relived those moments. "I tried running away once, but I was caught and punished severely, only Soroi saved me from the brutality of my mother's wrath." She gave a sad smile. "He was my only light in those dark times, but even he was powerless at times to prevent these things."

  


"What about your father...?" Ryuko's voice was flat, emotionless hiding a rising fury.

  


"He died shortly before this all started, I think it is what really pushed my mother over the edge." A brief image of her smiling father flashed before her eyes making her smile fractionally. "When I was ten, I found Soroi's old cook book... the images within looked so elegant and beautiful.  I began to lose myself in them, using them as a distraction from the torture and pain that was living with that monster." Satsuki smiled a small smile. "He caught me reading them one day and you should have seen the look on his face.  I thought I would be in trouble but he... he just silently hugged me and then began instructing me to the best of his abilities.  I owe so much to him, he was the only one keeping me going back then..." She gained a steely look to her eyes, the resolve radiating from her in waves. "At that moment I made it my life's mission to free Soroi and myself from Ragyo and be an independent woman, no matter the cost." A wry smile formed  on her lips. "Even if I am virtually independent, I was foolish to think that those scars would fade so easily.  I'm still tainted by it and it's filth shames me, sullies me..." She began to shake with small sobs escaping her.  Ryuko stared silently at her, her rage ebbing away and turning to sadness for the hurt soul before her. "I was afraid to tell you because I know you would have thought me weak, dir-"

  


"Stop."

  


"Ryuko?" Satsuki stared at the other woman with wide teary eyes filled with worry and confusion.

  


"I said stop.  You are not dirty, tainted or whatever.  Yer strong and beautiful, you stood and survived where others would have totally caved in.  The only thing that is tainted is that fuckin' bitch of a so called mother." The seriousness caught Satsuki off guard and it was all she could do to stare at Ryuko, mouth slightly agape. "The fact that yer here tellin' me this now shows how strong you are.  Loving you could never be a mistake... yer worth it and more Satsuki, it broke my heart to see you suffer. I would do anything to see ya happy." Ryuko smiled adoringly at the woman she loved and embraced her tightly.  Satsuki was silent for a moment, absorbing what Ryuko had just said, she had never had anything to fear after all. "Honestly, Sats.  Sometimes I wonder how ya can't see how great ya are and all the stuff ya accomplished, I wished I had half yer talent back when I first saw ya." She clutched Satsuki shoulder firmly and stared into her eyes. "I will do everythin' I can to help ya through this Sats... 'cause I love you and I need you and deep down I hope ya feel the same fer me." Satsuki was stunned by the outpour of sincere and unconditional love even in light of her horrible truth.  Her features softened, the corner of her eyes tingling with anticipated tears.  She kisses her girlfriend fiercely hoping to convey the same amount of need and love, if not more.

  


"Thank you... Ryuko..." She couldn't have been happier than she was at that moment.  She hugged her girlfriend in comfortable silence as she thought back through the events of her life.  They might have been dark and bleak at times but maybe with Ryuko by her side she had finally found true happiness.  They laid together in blissful silence for a time idly petting and kissing eachother.  Satsuki hummed into her girlfriend's hair and reluctantly mumbled. "I suppose we should get up..."

  


Ryuko laid in spot incoherently groaning in protest. "Mmmgrb... no.  Comfy."

  


"Well fine then, you can stay a little longer while I take a shower." As she sat up on the futon she saw Ryuko frown and make grabby hands at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I will be back before you know it." She smiled and kissed Ryuko's forehead.  It never ceased to amaze her how adorable Ryuko could be around her. A quick kiss on the lips and Ryuko re wrapped herself in the soft blanket with a content mumble.  Satsuki supposed that was as positive of a reply as she was going to get, giggling a little as she got up and headed to the modest bath.

  


Exiting the steamy confines of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and another around her head, Satsuki entered the bedroom only to find the previously prone form of her girlfriend missing.  She poked her head into the main room only to see Ryuko hunched over, slurping noisily from a cup o' ramen while wearing nothing but a tank top and her striped panties.  "Heya, Sats!  I got some noodles ready for ya on the table!" Grinning thoroughly at what she thought was a generous act.

  


"What in heaven's name are you eating, Matoi...?" Satsuki had a look of utter disgust on her face mostly from what Ryuko was eating rather than what she was wearing.

  


"Uhm... Curry rame...n?" Ryuko had a sudden flash of realization. "Oh!  You don't like curry?  I'm sorry , Sats!  I got shio flavour if you li..." She let the word hang at the look of consternation on her girlfriends face, twitching eyebrow and all.  

  


"Matoi..." Satsuki pinched the bridge of her nose trying to relax the mounting frustration. "You are a chef for goodness sake!  A damn good one too!  Why are you shoving this garbage into you as your first meal of the day!?" Trying not to shout but finding it hard while witnessing Ryuko in mid slurp staring at her in bewilderment.  The initial response she got was Ryuko quickly slurping up the noodles hanging from her mouth followed by puppy dog eyes. "Oh for the...!" Satsuki rolled her eyes back so hard that her head had to follow them to prevent any permanent damage.

  


"But Sats, it's my day off, I dun wanna do anythin' fancy!  I do that all the resta the week!" Ryuko whined weakly trying to sneak another mouthful of noodles but thinking better of it at Satsuki's imposing glare.

  


"I would happily make you breakfast if you didn't want to..." Satsuki's features softened at Ryuko's hangdog expression. "Seriously... I don't know where you get this energy from with such a horrible diet.  Now throw that stuff out and give me a moment to get changed so that I may cook something wholesome.  Ryuko hugged the cup of ramen possessively while pouting and glaring at her girlfriend which was adorable in its defiance.

  


"What do ya got against my cup o' ramen!?  It's the best comfort food around!" Satsuki glared at Ryuko trying to gauge her seriousness and deflating slightly when she found it total. "Ya can't hate this stuff, it's the king o' convenience!" Ryuko continued in her heated defense of the foodstuff.

  


"Matoi..." Satsuki's patience was wearing thin as was indicative of her exclusive use of family names. "How could you rise to the defense of such an abhorrent product?  Even you aren't so stubborn as not to see what is wrong with this picture!" Satsuki emphasised the point by dumping her noodles in the trash which only served to anger her girlfriend more.

  


"Hey!  If ya didn't want 'em ya coulda just given 'em to me!" Ryuko stared incredulously at the trash then angrily at her girlfriend.

  


"Ugh.  I cannot believe our first argument is about noodles... where are the tea cups around here, I need a drink." Satsuki began opening cupboards searching for a proper vessel to contain her comfort.  She gets to the last cupboard on the left when Ryuko realizes the skeleton that was about to come crashing out of closet.

  


"No!  Not that one!" She yells but is too late as Satsuki's face pales at what she finds inside.  At least six rows and three deep of cup o' ramen.  Satsuki rigidly turns her head to face Ryuko, her face a mask of furious incredulity. "N-now hold on a sec, Sats!  I can explain everythin' just gimme a chance!" Ryuko pleaded desperately to prevent the situation from worsening.  Satsuki paused still aiming the laser-like glare at her girlfriend but giving her a chance to scramble off this perilously thin ice.  To her credit, Ryuko took the hint immediately and began to formulate a response that would appease her enraged girlfriend. "Look, I love instant ramen, it's like the best comfort to effort ratio out of any food out there.  Just gotta add water and wait a few minutes and bam!  Near instant goodness!" Ryuko emphasised her point with a punch in the air but her expression deflated at the unconvinced glower upon Satsuki's features. "And... uh... it's like a metaphor for us... and our relationship... I guess."

  


Satsuki quirked her brow at the ridiculous notion. "I will humour you, I know this explanation will likely result in a headache but I am morbidly curious as to how you will talk your way out of this one." She crosses her arms, a sign for her girlfriend to get on with it.

  


"Oh... Uhm.  So like imagine the hard uncooked noodles ta be you before I met yah.  Hard n' unbending and stuff and I'm the hot water all free flowin' and... uh... wet." Ryuko's face scrunched up clearly thinking hard to come up with an explanation while using her hands for confusing signage. "And when they come together wonderful stuff happens!  I share my warmth with yah and make you all soft and stuff!  We totally complete each other!" Ryuko puts on a brilliant smile to cap off her argument which doesn't do much to alleviate the frosty glare she's receiving from her angry girlfriend.

  


"Your metaphors are in definite want for eloquence and logic..." Satsuki's rigid features soften a little as it was hard to stay mad at Ryuko for any extended amount of time. "But they aren't without merit." Satsuki sighs heavily as she stands arms akimbo. "I still protest your lousy eating habits though."

  


"Didn't sound like yah were protestin' last night!" A cheeky grin that earns her a solid bop to the head.

  


"I'm going to go change..." Satsuki walks away hiding a smile with false annoyance and leaving Ryuko hamming it up writhing in the floor and gripping her head.

  


Ryuko cracks an eye open to glance at Satsuki's retreating form and can clearly make out the curves of her body through the clinging fabric.  Her shapely legs and the sway of her hips a treat to anyone's eyes.  Her slim waist and ample bust creating a pleasant heat between her legs.  The graceful lines of her neck and jaw, her long silky, raven hair giving her a royal beauty.  Even at her most unprepared she looked devastatingly beautiful, so much so that Ryuko was having rather lewd thoughts of unwrapping her from the towel and taking her then and there.  The memories of last night came back vividly and her face reddened almost instantly.  As Satsuki disappeared from sight Ryuko let's out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  How did someone of such beauty fall in love with her?  The current train of thought was apparently too much for her as she started to squeeze one of her breasts and her other hand slowly drifted down to address the warmth between her legs.  She marveled at her already gathering wetness and began to work circles around her sensitive folds letting out shuddering breaths.  Her pace became faster, her hands working desperately to relieve this self inflicted tension.  Just as she was about to reach her climax a gentle touch held her lower hand still and moved it away from her aching center.  Ryuko turned her neck haltingly to the side, eyes half lidded with lust she let out a stuttered whisper. "S-Satsuki...?  W-wha...?"

  


"Now that isn't right..." Satsuki brought the hand she was holding to her mouth and began to suck on each finger cleaning them of the fluids left there by Ryuko's exertions. "As your girlfriend, it is my duty and pleasure to make sure you don't have to do this sort of thing alone." Ryuko was about to protest but was quickly silenced when Satsuki locked their lips together kissing her deeply.  When they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva kept them connected before coupling their lips again for a deeper kiss.  Satsuki trailed her slick fingers down Ryuko's firm abdomen leaving a moist cooling trail as they ventured south.  

  


Ryuko gasped into Satsuki mouth as her hyper sensitive skin picked up the agonizingly slow and sensual pace of her lover's fingers in vivid detail. "Oh god... Sats, yer ah... yer gonna make me go insane unless ya fuck me n...!" Before she could even finish, Satsuki had threaded her fingers under the garter, flicking the sensitive bud before hooking in through her moist opening.  Ryuko almost came from the initial assault alone and was all she could do to keep her composure. "Oh fuck!  Sats ergh, k-kee... yah..." She slurred drunkenly as she began to gyrate her hips to ride her girlfriend's amorous digits to a finale.  Ryuko craned her head back and began to suck on Satsuki’s lower lip using her teeth then worked her way to the side leaving a trail of love marks along her jawline and neck.

  


Satsuki pulled Ryuko's head back by the hair with her free hand which elicited a grunt and erotic moan from the short haired woman.  She smashed their lips together, tongues competing to map out each others mouths, burning the sensation into memory. "You had better hope those marks fade by the time I go to work." A sultry smile making her lovers irises dilate and breathing heavier.

  


"J-just... markin' ma... territory, babe!" This garnered another tug of her hair making Ryuko shudder. "Gawd, I can't believe gettin' my 'air roughed up almost made me cum!" She spoke rapidly as she crept closer to a climax. "I'm such a freak!"

  


Satsuki tugged at the hair again for good measure satisfied at the whimper in return. "But you are my freak..." She followed that with clamping her mouth down on the area where neck met shoulder sucking hard while biting.  Her lover hissed in pleasure pain when she pulled away to inspect her handiwork.  A reddening welt was the result which made her smirk. "Now I have marked my territory, babe..."

  


"Just fuckin' shut up and make me cu-uuuuuuhhhm!" Satsuki worked another finger into her sopping wet entrance moving them more vigorously than before meanwhile the other hand wormed its way under her tank top and squeezed her breasts. "Gawd, don't stop, I'm so, ugh close!" Ryuko arched her back as wave after wave of orgasmic euphoria coursed through her making her spasm, eyes rolling back as she came multiple times around Satsuki's fingers who were relentless even with the constricting muscles pressing around them.  Finally after what seemed like a minute stretched into hours she sagged into her lover's waiting arms shuddering intermittently and exhaling forcefully at the aftershocks of pleasure wracked her body.  After resting for a few moments trying to shore up any reserves of energy she may have she turned and kissed Satsuki lightly on the lips and licking her quickly on the neck. "I guess yer not mad at me anymore?"

  


"Not anymore." Satsuki smiled her sweet smile and Nuzzled her nose into Ryuko's neck.

  


"Shit!  We gotta argue more often... make up sex is the tits!" She could feel Satsuki laughing into her neck which tickled.  "Do you want me to..." Ryuko gestured with two fingers moving them back and forth.

  


Satsuki laughed at the not so subtle hint. "No I'm fine, watching you is a treat in itself, I came once just feeling your body move against my own." Satsuki blushed slightly.

  


Ryuko looked bemused as she glanced down to notice for the first time that Satsuki was dressed only in her under garments as well.  “Oh… sorry I didn’t notice, Sats.” She looked sheepishly at her girlfriend when she noticed the dampness of her panties.

  


Satsuki cupped Ryuko’s cheek and gave her a long deep kiss that had them both panting and warm all over again. “Well I don’t blame you, you were very… into it and it was incredibly arousing.” The blush on Ryuko’s cheeks deepened at the low and sensuous tone of her lover’s voice.

  


“W-well… I guess I should go take a shower… my panties are getting all cold and weird feelin’.” Ryuko casually slipped off her panties and tank top while shakily getting up standing in the buff for Satsuki to marvel at.  Ryuko was incredibly fit and toned which was surprising considering her diet but she had always chalked it up to her metabolism going into overdrive whenever she worked on the line.  Stretching with her arms in the air she grinned when she spied Satsuki getting beet red, her face only about a foot away from her vagina.  As she walked away she trailed her hand along Satsuki’s cheek and sauntered towards the bathroom. _‘Gawd, i’m such a horndog sometimes...'_

  


Satsuki had always been considered as a strong and stoic person but ever since she had met Ryuko that persona had slowly started to give way to an all too pleasant warmth that was slowly growing within her.  She kept it out of her professional life but whenever they were alone together it came to the forefront with a force that she had been unable nor willing to stop.  So at that very moment she had ungracefully got up to follow her girlfriend to the bathroom, stoicism be damned. "I seem to be a little sweaty as well, maybe we should bathe together to save time..." A coy smile playing upon her lips.

  


"S'gonna be tight..." Ryuko said with a knowing smirk.

  


"I am sure we will manage spectacularly." Satsuki returned the smirk.

  


"We'll manage quite the spectacle." Ryuko chuckled internally at her cleverness before she was suddenly assaulted from behind.  They barely made it to the confines of the bathroom before tumbling into the tub in the middle of a heated make-out session.

  


They found themselves sprawled comfortably on some cushions propped up against the wall watching Ryuko's small bargain brand television.  Ryuko Nuzzled her cheek against Satsuki stomach while the other woman idly ran her fingers through the former's hair.  Exhausted from the days earlier activities they had both opted on cuddle time in comfort. "Hey Sats, watcha gonna do for New Years?" Ryuko asked not looking up at her girlfriend.

  


"Hmm, probably nothing special, it will be a busy night for Junketsu, we've been booked solid for months." Satsuki replied thoughtfully drawing little patterns on Ryuko's head with her fingers.

  


"Well I was thinkin' we could all spend it together... y'know with yer friends and mine." Ryuko finally looked up at Satsuki with a smile which turned into a small grimace when she added. "I guess Nonon can come to..."

  


Satsuki chuckled at that but suddenly turned serious when she remembered her last conversation with her pink haired friend. "Yeah... maybe..." Satsuki mumbled distractedly.  She looked back at the television and stiffened up, her breathing became laboured and erratic.

  


"Ugh... that's a lotta pink..." Ryuko made a face when she glanced at the tube.  A peculiar advert popped up on the channel with a blonde twin tailed girl dressed like a chef spinning and dancing around, pink and purple practically spitting out of the screen.

  


"Ryuko... change the channel..." Satsuki whispered, a building note of tension in her voice.

  


"S-Sats...?" Ryuko worriedly glanced at her girlfriend and at her look of horror began to frantically search for the remote among the cushions.

  


'Heeeeeya, Tokyo!  Ha-ri-me Nuuuuii is coming for yooouu!"

  


"Now!  Please!" Satsuki tore her eyes away from the screen and clutched her head with her hands in a vice like grip.

  


Ryuko began mashing the remote not caring what channel it would turn to but every channel had the same horrible ad on it like some pink washed nightmare.

  


"I'm gonna assault your taste buds with flavours you could only dream about!  So ya better come to  my grand opening in a couple of months right in the middle of Ginza or you'll regret it!" The strange girl garbed in an offensive amount of pink smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. It would have been missed by most casual observers but it made Ryuko shudder visibly and she got up and practically sprinted to unplug the box.  She sighed in audible relief as the flamingo creep winked out and plunged the room into a tense silence.  Silence broken only by Satsuki’s panicked and laboured breathing.

  


"...Satsuki...?" Ryuko reached out to touch the other woman but before she could lay her hand on her trembling girlfriend a single sentence was whispered like a last gasp and harbinger of doom all in one.

  


"My mother is coming."

  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuuun!
> 
> Inspiration about the noodles bit comes from a Legend of Korra fic by Progman... even though Ryuko butchered it :P


	10. Stagiaire part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Satsuki's meltdown.   
> What can Ryuko do to help Satsuki defeat her demons and bring out the true chef in her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, SO sorry for the lateness of this chapter... if there's anyone still reading. ^^;;
> 
> I have no excuse, i'm a horrible person. I promise that I will finish this story even if it kills me!
> 
> This chapter kept getting bigger and I'll actually have to make it a two parter, but it is over 5000 words! That's gotta count for something... right?

 

 

She had locked herself in her apartment for the better half of a month.

 

Ryuko remembers when she ran out of her apartment.

\---------------------

 

Satsuki spared barely enough time to gather her belongings before running across the street and straight up the stairs to her loft.  Ryuko was hard pressed to keep pace, almost catching up to Satsuki only to have the door slammed in her face.  She knocked politely at first then incessantly which turned into a loud banging accompanied by pleading and sobbing.  The shock of that morning's event threw both women into a panic.  Thoughts and emotions whirled inside like a hurricane threatening to uproot their foundations.  Ryuko's fervent assault on the door lessened as she continued to beg for an answer from the uncaring barricade. "Satsuki!  Open up will ya!?  Please... what can I do?  What did I do...?" Tears began to sting the corner of her eyes as she began to blame herself for Satsuki's behavior.

 

_'Open the door you idiot...'_ Satsuki berated herself as she sat hugging her knees against the door. _'Say something!  Tell her it isn't her fault that you're so fucked up.  She's suffering because of you.'_ These thoughts made her curl up into a tighter ball, tendons popping at the stress.  Satsuki heard the pounding lessen and the muffled pleading becoming an indistinct whimper.  She gathered what resolve she could muster tilted her head back lightly thumping the door. "Ryuko... it isn't your fault... I... I just need some time." That single sentence cut through the despair and plunged them into an uncomfortable silence.  

 

"Satsuki... let me in, I can help, please just trust me." Breaking the silence with a heartfelt plea.  Satsuki sighed to herself, holding her head in her hands.

 

"Ryuko... please trust me, I will get through this.  I just have a lot to think about and I can't have..." 'Distractions?  Her getting involved?' "I-I just need time..." Satsuki cursed her usual aptitude for words for abandoning her when she needed them most.

 

"But I...!" Ryuko's protests died in her mouth as she realized the uncharacteristic tremor in her girlfriend's voice.  Satsuki was barely keeping things together and the best thing she could do was give her some time and space. "Alright..." Ryuko turned around and found that a crowd had gathered at the bottom of the stairs.  She blanched at the assortment of expressions that bombarded her.  Worry, sadness, shock and rage.  The rage, especially the rage.  Nonon stomped up the stairs and pressed Ryuko up against the door.

 

"What the FUCK did you do to Satsuki, bitch...?" It wasn't screamed at her but one would almost wished it was.  The low threatening whisper, the look, god the look in her eyes, she was surprised that she hadn't died on that spot right then and there.  Calling it a delicate decision would have been putting it mildly, Ryuko stood in the middle of a metaphorical mine field where one wrong step would yield devastating results.  Lost limbs, in this case, would not be metaphorical or exaggeration in the least.  Ryuko decided on the truth as the most prudent course of action.

 

"Nothing...  I didn't do anythin'." It was true on more than one level.

 

"Bullshit!  Bull-fucking-shit!  You hurt her, Newcomer and I warned you what would happen if you did!" Despite her small stature she slammed Ryuko's head against the door dazing the young chef.  

 

The impact and shouting shook Satsuki out of of her stupor as she shot up and faced the door. "Nonon!  What are you doing!?"

 

"What I should have done when I first saw this piece of trash!" Nonon's hold on Ryuko's shoulders slowly snaked towards her neck.

 

Carefully walking up the stairs, Uzu Sanageyama reached out. "Now hold on a second, Jakuzure... let's not-" A back kick in the chest was her terse reply.  Uzu flew back down the stairs and it took Ira, Houka and Soroi to break his fall.  Rage was a helluva drug.

 

"Nonon!  Stop it this instant!  Ryuko didn't do anything!  It was... it...!" Satsuki hated showing weakness in front of anyone, especially her... friends.

 

"Oh.  My.  God!  Stop protecting this garbage, she's not worth it!" Ryuko shook her daze just in time to see Nonon wind her fist back.

 

"She’s coming..." Even when murmured the statement cut through the tension and imminent violence like a hot knife.  Nonon let go of Ryuko's collar and the young chef slid down the door.

 

"Holy shit!" The look on Nonon's face made it obvious that she knew what that statement entailed.Nonon’s face paled considerably making the implications of Satsuki’s statement explicit.  She lowered her head and gave Ryuko a sidelong glance full of mixed feelings which Ryuko accepted as the closest thing she would get as an apology from the pink haired woman. “I’m s-sorry, Satsuki… but we can fix this, right?  Just tell us what to do, hell I’m sure even the Tra-er-Ryuko is willing to help!”  Satsuki pressed her forehead against the door, eminently glad that the situation hadn't  escalate further.

 

“No.  Nonon, I just need time to figure things out.  I-I’m sorry, I really am.  But I need to do this alone, I promise I’ll let everyone know when I have a solution.” With that Satsuki stood straight, turned on her heel and left the door leaving everyone in a state of stunned silence.

 

\---------------------

 

That was the last time Ryuko had heard from her girlfriend in a little over two weeks.  She wanted to respect Satsuki’s privacy so she tried to keep busy by working harder and longer.  Sleep was hard, all her worries would haunt her dreams making her toss and turn and suddenly wake up in  cold sweats.  Not getting a single iota of good sleep was affecting her work, she began making mistakes, injuring herself and forgetting important cooking steps.  Frankly it was fucking pissing her off.

 

After a particularly harrowing shift where she was practically assaulted by hungry construction workers from down the block, she was at the end of her rope.  "Mako, I'm gonna lose it!  I dunno how much more I can handle!" Ryuko braced herself against a fridge with a band-aid riddled hand.

 

"But Ryuko-chan we have to get ready for the dinner rush!" Mako was busily working on straining a green tea custard.  

 

"Just gimme an hour.  I'll bring ya back somethin' from Gamagoori-senpai!" Adding a little false affection to the honorific.

 

"Okaaay!  But you better be back soon, it's going to be a busy one!  Doughnuts!  Bring me doughnuts!" Mako started working faster to pick up some of the slack as she became a human blur.

 

"Right, right!" Ryuko smiled as she waved at her best friend.  As soon as she stepped out Ryuko stretched out hearing the joints in her back pop.  She stared up at Satsuki's loft and felt an anxiousness begin to build in the pit of her stomach. 'What if Satsuki ain't ready?  She said she'd tell us when she was fine... but I can't wait any longer!  Ain't exactly the patient type here.'

Suppressing the unease, Ryuko squared her shoulders and marched into Junketsu showing more confidence than she felt.  As soon as she entered she noticed that there was a depressing pall upon the place.  Without Satsuki's ever-present charisma the atmosphere was subdued. _'At least I'm not the only one feelin' down...'_ She immediately berated herself mentally for such a selfish thought.  Even the ever stoic Inumata looked down... sort of, he was still glued to his device except he seemed more distant if that were possible.  He spotted Ryuko and just nodded in her direction before re-installing himself to his tablet.  Ryuko surreptitiously wound her way through the dining room and spotted Nonon at her grand piano practicing her nightly piece.  She was tense and distracted, she would make a rare sour note and then follow it up by pounding her fists on the keys eliciting a cringe from the staff.  Ryuko could swear that she saw the little musician glance her way only to avert her gaze back to her ivories in a huff.  Ryuko decided against investigating further due to potential health complications.  She continued into the kitchen and it was there that the atmosphere was at its dreariest.  Sanegeyama's obnoxious chiding, Gamagoori's ear shattering commands and of course, Satsuki's calm leadership.  All missing, the workers went about their duties like lifeless automatons acting of wrote.  Even the white washed walls seemed a little grey.

 

"Hey, Ryuko..." Uzu approached Ryuko snapping her out of her observational reverie.

 

"U-Uzu!  Shit man, don't sneak up on a girl like that!" Ryuko attempted a sheepish grin hoping to lighten up the mood.

 

"Ah... sorry 'bout that." It didn’t take a genius to tell that Uzu was in the dumps.  She slapped him on the back and put on her most toothy grin trying to share what little mirth she had.

 

“Aw, c’mon, bud.  Where’s that fiery spirit i’m used ta!?  Don’t you worry, ol’ Ryuko here will go upstairs and drag Satsuki out if that’s what I gotta do!” The corners of Uzu’s mouth quirked up a little.

 

“Man, would be nice to see the Chef again… just don’t be too harsh, she’s got her reasons fer doin’ this i’m sure.” Uzu gave a tired smile.

 

“Ya kiddin’ me!?  I’m gonna knock her on her ass and drag her out by her chef whites fer gettin’ all of us so moody, just you wait!” Ryuko pumped her fist in usual upbeat fashion a mischievous grin plastered on her face like a promise of things to come.

 

“Hah, yah right, you’ll be on yer ass and out the door if ya try that shit with Satsuki, lemme tell ya, personal experience!” Uzu had a full blown smirk and stands much straighter. “Thanks for comin’ Ryuko, ya sure know how ta brighten my day!” He casually walks back to his kitchen which already seems just a little more colourful than before.  

 

Ryuko smiles and takes a measured breath to calm her nerves.  She begins to climb the stairs at a steady pace but stops cold before she steps on the landing before Satsuki’s home. _‘What the hell am I gonna say?’_ Ryuko frowns and worries her lower lip. _‘I don’t even know what the hell she’s been doin’ these past couple a weeks.’_ She starts to pace the landing racking her brain for anything to say. _‘Shit!  Way ta go, Ryuko.  Charge in without a plan, this is Satsuki, dammit!  She deserves better n’ yer half baked crap.’_ She is so busy wearing a trench into the floor that she doesn’t notice the door open until Satsuki is staring right at her.

 

“Uh…” Ryuko barely manages, looking at Satsuki with what she could only assume was a dumbfounded look with a dash of panic. ‘Awesome… what an ice breaker, Ryuko… dumbass.’

 

“Ryuko.  Perfect timing, I was about to get Soroi to fetch you.” Satsuki says casually affecting an aura of normalcy.  This seems to have the opposite effect on Ryuko as she can feel her annoyance rising at such a casual greeting.

 

“Fetch?  Fetch!?  That’s all you got, Kiryuin?  Disappear fer more than half the month makin’ life shit fer yer friends and all you do is act like we just saw each other yesterday!?” Ryuko’s voice is slowly rising in pitch and incredulity.  

 

“Ryuko...” Satsuki takes a step back, startled at the sudden outburst.

 

“Y’know how hard it was ta keep goin’?  Ya worried the shit out of everyone!” Ryuko slams both her hands against either side of the doorframe, her next words are at a low growl. “That’s damn selfish of you, Kiryuin…” Ryuko crosses her arms and glares at Satsuki.

 

“Ryuko... I am truly sorry but trust me when I say that I needed this." Crossing her arms as well she calmly looks Ryuko in the eyes.

 

Ryuko looks back and her face reluctantly softens. "Ah shit, Sats.  I just can't stay mad at ya..." Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "So what the hell have ya been up to all these weeks... better have been damn well worth all this stress."

 

Satsuki steps aside to usher Ryuko in which Ryuko gingerly proceeds.  When they get to the dining room Ryuko freezes, mouth agape at the spread before her.  Close to two dozen dishes populated the table top, the delectable aromas mingling together making her mouth water.  Elegant dishes that used ingredients too expensive for Ryuko to have ever worked with were plated with care and consideration to aesthetics.  From foie gras to kobe beef, truffles to caviar, meaty fatty duck confit and cured and all other assortments of styles and techniques.

 

“Holy.  Shit!  Satsuki, you’ve been cooking this entire time!?” Ryuko gesticulated wildly with her arms while drifting from one plate to another savouring the smells wafting in the air.

 

“Ooh, man!  Always wanted to try foie gras and make prosciutto and… oh what’s this?  And this?” Satsuki looked on with amusement as Ryuko acted out the proverbial kid in a candy store.  Satsuki let Ryuko indulge her palate for a few more minutes before clearing her throat grabbing the excitable chef’s attention.

 

“Ahem… Ryuko, I appreciate that you like my food, but I am in need of your help.” Ryuko looked up, half a duck leg shoved in her mouth and a spoon poised to dig into a pudding like dish.

 

“Mhwraps app Shashki?” Satsuki crosses her arms and frowns at Ryuko who immediately takes the duck leg out of her mouth and swallows what food she was busily chewing on. “Sorry, Sats… err… ya needed sumthin’?”

 

“Yes, well, as I was about to say, these last three weeks I have been working on what I was hoping to be the greatest menu I have ever premiered here at Junketsu.” She looks frustrated at what she’s about to say next. “However… I… I just can’t seem to be satisfied with what I make.  It is good but… I don’t know what is missing and I’ve almost exhausted all my options and time is running short.” Satsuki relaxes and let’s her arms fall to her side.  She takes a deep breath and looks Ryuko straight in the eyes before bowing low. “Ryuko.  I need your help in this endeavour but after how I have treated everyone this past while, I would understand if you… refused.” Her voice cracks a little at the last few words but she composes herself again by the end.  A silent moment passed between the two, Satsuki squeezes her eyes shut at the anticipation.  Gentle hands grabs her shoulders and slowly lifts her back up to standing straight.

 

“Satsuki.  Don’t do that, not to me, not to anyone.  You have fought this battle longer than I have and I would be honoured to help and learn under you.” Ryuko smiles as Satsuki was sheepishly looking at the ceiling trying to contain a blush.  "Ya want me to call you senpai or somethin'?" Adding a saccharine tone to the honorific making it cringe worthy at best.

 

"Please don't." Satsuki's head snapped back frowning at her girlfriend. "I think I would have to disown you if you did that."

 

"Oh so now ya own me, izzat it Kiryuin?" Ryuko drawled low and sensually quirking an eyebrow and biting her bottom lip for emphasis.

 

"Yes.  And you are horrible at taking orders for a pet." Satsuki grabs hold of Ryuko's chin and pulls her forward roughly, closing the distance between their faces. "Nothing a little... training can't remedy." Emphasising her point with a lick along the jawline.

 

"Shit, Kiryuin, ya think you can break me?" Ryuko tries to keep up her bravado but her true mood is betrayed by her heavy panting and dilated pupils. "Would be a damn shame to see all this awesome food on the ground just ta make room for... dessert."

 

Dessert... sweet, doughnut... Mako!  Shit!  Ryuko stiffens at the realization that she has been away from her restaurant for too long.

 

"Fuckin' sorry Satsuki gotta go save Mako will definitely be back later to help out!" All in one breath and Ryuko was out the door rumbling down the stair so fast her red streak left a tracer effect in her wake.  

 

Satsuki stood there stunned as her girlfriend made a mad dash out of the restaurant. ‘Fuck I’m horny.’ Satsuki startles herself and covers her mouth furiously looking around worried as if someone could have picked up her lewd thoughts.

 

‘Fuck I’m horny.’ Ryuko silently laments to herself as she buzzes her way to the kitchen.  She makes her way to the patisserie and peruses the desserts taking in the heavenly aroma of baked goods.  She spots her tasty targets and grabs a spare basket to pilfer an assortment of sweets.  Turning around with a variety including profiteroles, berliners and beignets, Ryuko whistles happily till she runs into a mountain of muscles.

 

"MATOI!!  HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM MY BAKERY!?" Gamagoori glares down at Ryuko seeming to grow in size before her eyes.

 

"Err... uh... Gamagoori!  How's it goin'?  Yeah uh these are for Mako, ya don't mind do ya?" Ryuko raises the basket between them as if to ward off the giant.

 

"Mako...?  Oh uh..." Gamagoori blushes and looks skyward in an attempt to hide it.

 

"Glad yer cool with it, kay bye!" Ryuko zips around Gamagoori towards the exit leaving him a sputtering, blustering pile.

 

Ryuko arrives at Senketsu just in time to see the dinner rush going into over-drive.  Mako is rushing around frantically but Ryuko could tell she wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer.  

 

"Ryuuuuukooo-chaaaan!!" Mako wailed while cooking and serving turning to the customers with a cheery smile before returning to tears as she looked at Ryuko. "How could you leave me alone for so lo- DOUGHNUTS!!" Mako literally does a one eighty in every way and latches herself onto the basket.

 

"Compliments of Gamagoori." Ryuko puts on a serious face as she ties her apron and puts on her dew rag. "Let's do this shit, I got some learnin’ to do!" Mako looks up to give her a questioning look, a doughnut in each hand and a  profiterole hanging out of her mouth.

 

“Huah…?”

 

\---------------------

 

The time was nearing midnight by the time Ryuko softly knocked on Satsuki’s door.  The door opened revealing Satsuki in a comfortable looking nightgown.

 

“Ryuko…?  Why are you back here at this time?” Satsuki asked tiredly suppressing a yawn.

 

“Hey Sats!  I’m ready to start cookin’!” Ryuko stood in front of her grinning excitedly still wearing her chef coat and dew rag.

 

“Now…?  By ‘later’ I thought you meant tomorrow.  It’s twelve in the morning.” Ryuko’s grin falters a little but is still brilliant in intensity. “At any rate you can come in, it must be cold outside.” She ushers Ryuko in and quietly closes the door.

 

Ryuko was standing in place feeling a little silly at the fact that she was so excited to cook with Satsuki that she totally forgot about the time. “So… uhm…”

 

“Guh!  Ryuko did you not change at all after work!?” Satsuki scrunched up her nose when she got a whiff of Ryuko’s work musk.

 

“Uhm… yeah well I just was kinda all excited n’ stuff so… I kinda rushed here without thinkin’.” Ryuko’s grin fell as the thought of her foolishness hit her as well as a pair of pyjamas.  Ryuko picks them off her head and stares at the crossed spatula and whisk pattern decorating them.

 

“They are my pyjamas from four years ago, they might fit you better.” Ryuko continues to examine them arching an eyebrow at Satsuki. “T-they were my favourite pair back then… I couldn’t very well just toss them out even if they are a little tight!  Don’t give me that look!”  Satsuki turned her head to the side feigning indignation at Ryuko’s gradually spreading smile.

 

“Holy shit!  I knew you were a big ol’ softie in disguise!” Ryuko was gushing almost uncontrollably.

 

“Just shut up, take a shower and put them on, you’ll sleep in my bed tonight.” She points to the bathroom before crossing her arms in mostly faux annoyance.

 

“Sure thing… Softsuki.” Ryuko bolts towards the washroom as a cushion sails in the air and hits her in the back of the head.  As Ryuko disappears stumbling past the door Satsuki breathes a heavy sigh and gives the slightest upturn to the corner of her mouth at the antics of her girlfriend.

 

Ryuko steps out of the bathroom wearing the pyjamas and drying off her hair, she walks over to Satsuki’s bedroom and sees the other woman already settled in reading over a sheaf of recipe notes.  She approaches the luxuriously comfortable bed and climbs atop its soft ample mattress.  Satsuki puts down the papers onto her bedside table and turns to her girlfriend who was in the process of burrowing herself under the blankets.  

 

After situating herself Ryuko turns to Satsuki with a soft eager smile. “So we gonna cook up a storm tomorrow, Sats?” Satsuki could see the glimmer of excitement in her eyes at the prospect of a culinary packed experience.

 

“Yes we will be but how long can you close your restaurant for?” A small frown worries Satsuki’s brow.

 

“Ah don’t worry ‘bout it, Mako and her mom will be runnin’ the croquette concession, we do it once a week, it’s the only way I can actually score a day off.” Ryuko sinks into the huge pillows letting out a content sigh.

 

“Ah… I see.” They both fall into a pregnant silence.

 

“So… when are ya gonna go back to your restaurant, Sats?  Y’know they really miss ya, right?” Satsuki knew the question was coming but it didn’t make her feel any less anxious about the situation.

 

“Soon.  I hope.  I need to have something to show for it or else I would have worried everybody for nothing and that is just not something I can do.  That is why I hoped that you could help me expedite this matter.” Satsuki turns her head to look at Ryuko who returns in kind.

 

“Ya bet I can!  Heh, I bet Nonon would hate me even more for this!” Ryuko gives a toothy smirk of victory mostly assured.

 

“Nonon… another delicate subject that I have to think hard upon.” Closing her eyes, Satsuki hums a little as if recalling a recent memory.  The look on Nonon’s face as she left her room after the wardrobe advice before Christmas.

 

“Yeah, what’s up with her anyways?  Bitch is crazy, I swe-” Ryuko stops at the cold look that she receives from Satsuki.

 

“Do not say that, Nonon is a… friend that I treasure dearly.  One that I have treated poorly and have reacted blindly to her… feelings." Satsuki looks down, a troubled expression on her face.  Ryuko stares at her girlfriends contemplative form trying to decipher her thoughts to no avail.

 

"I'm tired, Ryuko, let's continue in the morning." Satsuki turns off the light and lays on her side turning away from Ryuko.  She stiffens in surprise when two arms circle her waist and a warm body presses against her back.

 

"Don't lock us out, Satsuki..." Ryuko mumbles into the older woman's shoulder making her relax into the embrace. "We're all here to help, even Nonon... especially Nonon.  Everyone worries about ya, yer not alone ya never were." Satsuki is silent for a moment taking it all in.

 

"Thank you... Ryuko." A soft snore is her response which makes her smile until she feels a wetness on her shoulder.  She rolls her eyes and sighs inwardly making a mental note to be the big spoon from now on.

 

\---------------

 

The morning breaks through the tall windows and shines its light on the sole occupant of the large bed.

 

"Grrfffrmmbl..." She attempts to greet the morning in usual fashion but fails miserably.  Ryuko peaks her head out from under a pillow and looks around till she spots a tall grandfather clock. "Seven a.m..." She blearily stares at the time piece for a few moment before shooting straight up and looking around frantically. "Seven!?  Fuckin'!  Satsuki!  Where ya at?" The heavenly aroma of eggs and bacon wafting in through the bedroom door is enough to give pause to Ryuko's panic.  As if floating off the bed, Ryuko let's her nose guide her on a meandering path towards the kitchen in a most comical manner.  Satsuki is in the kitchen cooking up a hearty western breakfast.  Ryuko deposits herself at the breakfast table and picks up a knife and fork, an overeager expression completing her cartoonish image.  Satsuki turns around to witness the practically levitating Ryuko enter the room an amused smile creasing her lips as she settled onto the seat.

 

"Mornin'!" Ryuko cried out cheerily.

 

"Good morning, Ryuko.  Orange juice or milk?" The smile never leaving Satsuki's lips as Ryuko continued her exuberant behaviour.

 

"Lemon!"

 

"Lemon... ade?  I didn't make any lemonade.  I have some fresh lemons and a juicer if you..." Satsuki's voice trails off as Ryuko moves over to the lemons and picks one up.  Then to the visible discomfort of Satsuki, she takes a full bite out of the sour fruit. "Ergh... uhm Ryuko what are you doing?"

 

"A fresh lemon is the best way to start the day!" Ryuko says whike chewing showing no sign that the acrid flavour affected her in any way.

 

"I don't think that I will ever get used to your eating habits, Ryuko." Satsuki shakes her head in disbelief a resigned smile on her face. "At least lemons are good for you."

 

"You should try it, really cleanses the palate!" She holds out the half eaten lemon to Satsuki who give her a disgusted look.

 

After they finished breakfast they tidied up and started making space for a day of cooking.  Satsuki leaned against the counter reviewing her notes from the last few days.  She handed some to Ryuko who looked at them from several angles trying to get a glimpse of what her girlfriend was doing.  After a few minutes Satsuki let out a frustrated sigh and frowned at her work.

 

"I just don't get it.  Everything is fine, near perfect in flavour and composition... but I don't like it.  It doesn't feel... right." Ryuko peaks over at the notes as Satsuki continued to mumble incoherently.

 

"Well... is it whatcha wanna cook?" She asks Satsuki a question that she seemingly knows the answer to.

 

"What?" Satsuki stared at her girlfriend as if she had grown another head. "Of course it is!"  

 

"Well then, what's the problem?" Ryuko turned back to the notes nonchalantly.

 

"It is not that easy to come up with a menu, Matoi!  I can't just make things on a whim like you!  There are rules and decorum to follow and-!" Ryuko interrupts her with a blank look, those blue eyes boring into hers making any argument die in her throat.

 

"Y'know what I see here... Or don't see, Sats?  I don't see you.  All I see is classic food made to perfection.  It's really good but yer not in it, it's soulless." Satsuki was silent, unable to respond as the truths that deep down she knew came spilling forth, a dam that was irrevocably broken.

 

"Sats... why did you start cooking?" Softening her expression, Ryuko gently squeezed her girlfriend's shoulder.

 

"I... I..." Taking a deep breath and smiling faintly at Ryuko's reassurance, Satsuki relaxed and leaned into the other woman who reciprocated with a loose embrace.  A deep breath and a weary exhale the sound of rust flaking off a tired heart.  "As I have said before, I started cooking as an escape from Ragyo.  It was my only solace away from memories of certain... events.  She had scoffed at the notion of her only child becoming a lowly chef.  She always wanted me to become the heir to her business, to carry on her legacy  of Revocs.  I suppose in her own cruel demented way she was trying to shape me to fit that role but I wouldn't have any of it.  I pursued my craft with renewed passion and resolve.  Be the best and leave her behind."

 

Satsuki had a distant wistful expression, Ryuko took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze intertwining their fingers. "The first few years working as a sous chef were nice. Tough but nice.  I learned many lesson during that time, good and bad."

 

Her expression soured considerably. "The bad is what really stuck to me.  I learned that first hand that women were not really taken seriously in the kitchen.  Even if I cooked from the heart and soul, the higher ups were always patronizing, scoffing my endeavours and talking behind my back.  My gender would determine my standing, not my work ethic or aptitude."

 

She was silent for a few moments but Ryuko gave her a gentle squeeze reminding her that she was there, would always be there. "Go on, Sats."

 

Taking a shuddering breath Satsuki continued. "It almost broke me there, I had thought my dreams were laughing in my face."

 

Ryuko could see her jaw tighten as Satsuki went on. "That night I called Soroi to confide my feelings.  Of course he would tell me that any decision I made was fine and that he would support me in any and all endeavours.  Kind, dependable Soroi.” An audible clench and grind caught Ryuko’s attention as Satsuki tried to choke out the next part of her tale.  She rubbed slow circles into her girlfriend’s back trying to alleviate the tension and humming in attentive understanding.

 

“Then She intervened.  Neither I nor Soroi heard her slither up from behind but she snatched the phone away from him and in her serpentine fashion began to tell me how she ‘missed’ me and was glad that I finally saw some sense in quitting that vile profession.” Satsuki expressed a small rueful smile. “I suppose I should be somewhat thankful to her.  Without her intervention I would not have slammed the phone down then and there and set my course to become the best there was.  And I suppose I wouldn’t have met you…” Satsuki turned her head to gaze adoringly at Ryuko who immediately blushed but before she could hide it Satsuki cupped her jaw and captured her lips in her own.  After an all too brief moment they parted lips to catch some air and Satsuki continued on unabashed while Ryuko rested her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder panting lightly and completely frazzled.

 

“I remade myself… in a way.  I threw everything away, I researched the best way to the top at the time and the cuisine in high demand.  Cooking MY food, food from my heart would never get me anywhere, or so I thought, so I discarded that notion and laboured on perfecting the wheel so to speak.  I won many awards and accolades but..."

 

"It didn't make ya happy."

 

"No it did not." The confession felt like someone was crumpling a ball of paper up in her chest. "By the time that realization had set in I was so far removed from what I once was.  I struggled in vain the last few weeks trying to recapture it but it ever eludes my grasp." Satsuki slumps a little looking down, the weight of failure like an inexorable gravity pulling at her.

 

"Well we should get started then!" Ryuko slaps both of Satsuki's shoulders then pushes away rolling up her sleeves.

 

"Uhm... r-right now?" Satsuki is caught off guard by Ryuko's chipper attitude a mirror of her own.

 

"'Course right now, time's a wastin' and we got lotsa work ta do!  Let's get goin'!" Ryuko busied herself with her knife case examining the keenness of her blades.  Satsuki feels the distorted tightness in her chest ease by magnitudes as a smile, a true one full of mirth graces her face, it was a sensation she missed along with the warmth it brought.

 

"Yes, let's!"

  
  
  



	11. Stagiaire Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long slacked on conclusion to the Stagière Arc! Sorry this took so long, had to revise a bunch of stuff and then hit a writer's block and got discouraged. ^^;;  
> But enough of my excuses! On with the story!
> 
> Also, this chapter has teh sex! I will denote the area it starts in with a "o-o" so you may skip it if you wish.

Orbs falling serenely down into the water like pearls of flavour adrift in the ocean currents.  They rest at the bottom of the clear vessel, elegant, delicate in form and function.

 

“Ho-ly.  FUCK, Satsuki!  What is this sorcery!?” Ryuko gawks at the round little delicacies in the water.

 

“It is not  _ sorcery _ , Ryuko, this is molecular gastronomy the study of physical and chemical transformation of food during preparation.” Satsuki explains matter of factly while rinsing the faux caviar in water.

 

“Magic…” The younger woman breathes out as she pokes the finished balls and pops one into her mouth to sample but cringes when she tastes bitter leaf.

 

Satsuki rolls her eyes and continues on trying to ignore the younger woman’s stubborn ignorance. “I don’t really dabble in it too much but it has its uses.”

 

“So yer sayin’ that ya can turn any liquid into these little ball things?” Cocking an eyebrow and giving Satsuki a questioning look.

 

“Yes, with the use of Sodium Alginate you can turn practic-”

 

“Even booze!?” Ryuko exclaims with such characteristic exuberance that Satsuki could almost swear that her red streak actually perks up with her.  

 

“Yes even  _ alcohol _ …  Although it is a slightly different and trickier process... ” Satsuki replies dryly giving her an equally parched glare.

 

"Oh man!  Ya gotta teach me oh great wizard!" Now Satsuki is thinking she's just being mocked, nobody could be this obtuse.  Ryuko shoves a bunch of the pearls in her mouth, the veritable cornucopia of flavours eliciting an equal variety of expressions.  

 

Then again... 

 

"Do ya have any lamb?" Ryuko asks while perusing the various liquor and spirits available.

 

"Er, yes, I do believe I have some loins and a rack in the protein fridge." She points to the middle fridge among a trio of stand ups. "What did you have in mind?"

 

"Yeah, cool.  Ya had me thinkin' about food last night, stuff that would be more you." Ryuko drifts over to the indicated fridge and starts to rummage. 

 

"Since ya like to take classical things and elevate 'em.  I was thinkin' 'bout lamb and how much I don't like mint jelly.  Crazy foreigners sometimes..." She mumbles the last part and Satsuki has a hard time picking it up beyond the humming of the refrigerator.

 

"Then ya did that gastro-hocus-pocus and it hit me!" Satsuki cringed a little, so close yet so far.

 

"Mojito pearls with lamb loin!" Ryuko lifts the wrapped lamb in both hands above her head as she exclaims her idea.

 

"Hmm... interesting take on a classic." Satsuki smiles at Ryuko's excited display.

 

"Do ya have any herbs n' stuff?" Ryuko carefully unwraps the butcher's paper from the lamb to examine the perfect cut for herself.

 

"Yes.  We can take some from my garden." She gestures to the roof with a wave of her hand.

 

"You have a garden!?  Yer shittin' me!" The young chef gapes.

 

"Yes, around fifty varieties of herbs and vegetables... why?  Don't you?" Satsuki questions innocently devoid of any pretentiousness.  Ryuko glowers at her in return

 

"Oh yeah!  The weeds in the alley taste all sorts of great...." Sarcasm oozes off the statement leaving viscous trails of envy in its wake.  Satsuki's cheeks flush at her misstep and fumbles her words.

 

"I-I apologize for my insensitivity, Ryuko.  I forget that some have it b... err... do not have... uh..." She turns her head shyly trying to hide the growing blush. "Herb garden!  Right... This way!" She marches quickly to the roof access with a slyly grinning Ryuko in tow.

 

"Wow..." Ryuko's jaw almost unhinges at the sight of all the delectable flora.

 

"Mmm..." Satsuki hums breathing in all the aromas. "Sometimes I come up here and relax just to get away from it all." She gestures at a small table of Victorian design with a couple of chairs.  The two women take a seat and rest silently taking in the sights and smells, a little decompression time.  Soroi mystically appears beside the ladies with a tray of tea and biscuits.

 

"Tea for my lady and lemonade for lady Ryuko." Soroi bows before retreating back into the building. 

 

Ryuko seems more surprised by the aged retainer's knowledge of her tastes rather than his timely appearance.

 

"So.  Ya teach Alfred magic n' stuff but not me, huh?" Smiling wryly at Satsuki as she picks at the biscuits.

 

"Are you seriously still on about that?" Satsuki knits her brows from behind the teacup taking measured sips.

 

"Well he obviously knows mind readin' and can teleport." Poking and prodding Satsuki's limits towards her foolishness seemed like a fine idea.

 

"Matoi..."

 

Or not.

 

"Okay, okay!  I'll  drop the whole magic mumbo jumbo." Ryuko waves both hands in front of her defensively.  Satsuki's scowl melts away replaced by a satisfied smile.

 

"I spoil you ya know." One step forward, two steps back.

 

"Ryuko!!"

 

And head first off a cliff.

 

"W-woah, Sats.  Was just a joke, yeah!  No need to get vio-" Interrupted by a biscuit with unerring aim to the nose.

 

"Oh-ho... a food fight izzit?  That's  how you wanna play this, Kiryuin?" Ryuko rolls up her sleeves and picks up a biscuit.

 

"Matoi... don't you dare, you had that one co-" A biscuit flies into Satsuki's forehead, retaliation in kind for the last baked bullet.

 

"FUCK YA!!  Right in the eyebrows!  Can't miss a target that big!"  Ryuko pumps her fist as serenity takes its dying breath.  The following event is preceded by Satsuki's blood curdling war cry.

 

\---------------------

 

Nonon stares at the rooftop of Junketsu from her spot on the sidewalk her attention stolen by the commotion up above.  Sanageyama walks up next to her a cigarette resting lazily in his mouth.

 

"What's up shortstuff?" Uzu drawls while exhaling a puff of smoke.

 

"They're being really loud up there.  That newcomer is up to something."  Glaring with all her might trying to pierce the veil of ten feet of concrete and drywall.

 

"Ah they're probably just bumpin' uglys."

 

Regret comes in many forms.  Today, for Uzu Sanageyama, it came crashing into his uglys with the force of a raging pink typhoon.

 

"Don't you  _ dare _ slander Lady Satsuki like that!" Nonon shrieks although deep down, she dreads the fact that there was at least a fifty percent probability of it being true.  She departed in a huff leaving Uzu in a quivering pile, his thoughts running along the line of whether or not listing Nonon as a workplace hazard would be acceptable.

 

"Fucking Monkey."

  
  


\---------------------

  
  


"Lady Satsuki, what is all the commo-" Soroi stops dead in his tracks at the scene before him.  Both Ryuko and Satsuki freeze, slowly reddening expressions of surprise plastered on their faces.  Ryuko on her back brandishing a large leek holding it defensively like a sword.  Satsuki straddling her companion using the feathery fronds of a fennel bulb to tickle the prone delinquent.  Soroi has a small smile as he bows and walks casually away without another word.  The two women stay frozen for a few more moments silently thanking whatever powers that may be that Soroi was the only witness to their hijinks.

 

Silence reigns as the two slowly let out long stuttering breaths that they didn't know they held.  Ryuko looks up at Satsuki who's straddling her hips in a most unintentionally sensuous manner.  Satsuki notices and heat spreads throughout both women raising the temperature to almost uncomfortable levels on an otherwise cool winter's morning.

 

"So... uh... are ya..."

 

"Aroused?  Yes, very." Satsuki finishes her girlfriend's sentence as if they were of one mind (and in this case, they were).

 

"So then... weather is nice, vegetables are coming in nice and... healthy." Ryuko blushes as she eyes a cucumber.  Satsuki furrows her brows when she follows Ryuko's gaze.

 

"Don't you dare think of defiling the sanctity of my garden further." She says with finality.  Ryuko returns her glare with what could only be described as a ' _ yer shittin' me'  _ look.

 

"Sats, I just defended myself with a leek against yer fennel.  I'm pretty sure yer garden wouldn't mind if we were more  _ creative  _ with our defilin'." Ryuko waggles an eyebrow suggestively.

 

"No." With that Satsuki gets up and begins to walk back to the stairs. Ryuko looks a little crestfallen at the outright denial.

 

"But ya still wanna do it r-right?" A hopeful almost pleading note in her voice.

 

"Yes." Followed by a dramatic sigh.  Ryuko almost kicks up dirt in her haste to follow her girlfriend.

 

"And leave the cucumber." Ryuko curses and gently places the legume back where she found it before scurrying along.

 

Ryuko approaches the threshold to Satsuki's bedroom and is practically pulled in by the scruff of her chef jacket.  The door closes behind her but is reopened when Ryuko sticks her head out and suspiciously looks around.  When she is satisfied that Satsuki's magical Butler isn't nearby she slides a sock onto the knob before disappearing back through the door.

 

o-o

 

As soon as she turns around a pair of lips crashes into hers.  Satsuki rakes her fingers through Ryuko's hair as she kisses her feverishly.  Ryuko's roughly runs her hands through Satsuki's longer hair planting kisses along her neck and jaw as well.  They lock lips as they explore each other's mouths, their tongues dueling for dominance.  They break apart, their foreheads touching as they pant hot and heavily, gazing into each other's half lidded eyes.

 

"F-fuck Sats, that was i-intense." Lust laden words stuttered out in between shallow rapid breathing.

 

"I... I didn't know just how much I m-missed this... missed you." Not even a beat later and their lips were back together a holmgang between their tongues, neither wanting to pull back and be the loser. Their hands fought a similar battle of who could undress the other faster.  Little slaps and tugs trying to gain leverage, attempts to undo the infernal buttons that seemed intent on denying them their passions.  Satsuki went for the jugular, licking and kissing her way down to Ryuko's  collarbone forcing her head back to moan in ecstasy.  Satsuki took advantage of this lapse in defense and attacked the buttons of Ryuko's chef jacket, ripping them apart and sending them flying.

 

"Fuckin' n-no f-fair ah!  Satsuki!  Ya fucked up my j-jacket!" Pitiful moans of protest did little to realize her indignation as Satsuki just reached a hand in to start groping a breast.

 

"I'll get Soroi to sew it up-haa-later.  Pay attention Matoi."  Satsuki presses Ryuko up against the door grabbing her hip for leverage.

 

"Fuck, fine!  Wanna play it that way Kiryuin!?" Ryuko's hand snaked down to Satsuki's pants hooking her thumb into the waistband of her panties at the same time.  She began to pull them down and lifted her leg so that her toe could finish the job that her fingers couldn't.  With a final tug Ryuko brought the loose pants crumpling to the ground but doing so tore the band of Satsuki's undergarments.

 

"Fair is fair, Sats." A sultry whisper as she nips at Satsuki's ear.

 

"Tsk!  You can be such a petulant bitch sometimes, Matoi." Satsuki busies herself with undoing Ryuko's bra letting the soft fleshy mounds free.

 

"Yeah.  Talk dirty to me, Kiryu-IIIN!" Ryuko yelps as Satsuki returns her impudence by brushing her teeth on an erect nipple.  Ryuko starts to rub her knee into Satsuki's exposed sex eliciting a drawn out moan.

 

"Fuck, Sats!  Yer jacket ain't  makin' this easy!" Ryuko grunts protestations as she tries to unbutton said garment.

 

"For the love of... no need to be gentle I have another one!" Satsuki swings her girlfriend around and steadily carries her to the bed.  As they touch down onto the mattress Ryuko finally rips the chef jacket off of the taller woman.

 

"Yes!  Jackpot!" Ryuko eyes the prize with the relish and desire of a thirsting man sighting water in a desert.  Practically drooling she doesn't even take the time to undo Satsuki's bra opting instead to move the offending garment aside.  She immediately takes the exposed areola into her mouth sucking and licking enthusiastically.  Satsuki moans vociferously not even caring if anyone else could hear which she was sure wouldn't be a problem.

 

"T-take them o-off... your pants." Satsuki breathes heavily as she runs her hands down Ryuko's toned abdomen stopping just to tug on her pants.

 

"Oh yeah!" Ryuko begins to do as she's told as she removes her pants she feels wet kisses travel down her stomach towards her panties.  Satsuki slides the thin damp fabric down and immediately licks the entirety of Ryuko's slit and flicks at her swollen clit.  Ryuko inhales sharply and almost collapses on top of Satsuki from the intense bout of stimulation.  Her legs feel like jello and removing her panties seemed a chore.  Mustering her waning strength she loops the undergarment over one foot and leaves it dangling on the other.  Her willpower is spent on the monumental task as her flagging resolve gives out from Satsuki's vigorous ministrations.  She takes the taller woman by the chin and raises her head level with hers and kisses her deep and long. She tastes herself on Satsuki's lips and tongue savoring the mingling of flavours as they both moan into the each other's mouths.  They reluctantly break the kiss and exchange gazes of love and adoration, panting steadily in each others arms.  Satsuki smiles and lowers herself laying her head in between Ryuko's legs.  Ryuko's breathing quickens in anticipation as Satsuki grabs her ass and lowers her body.  She goes rigid and spasms at the first feeling of something warm parting her moist folds.  She almost loses herself when Satsuki probes her tongue further inside all while rubbing Ryuko's tender bud in slow methodical circles.

 

"Fuuuuuuuck... fuck!  Fuck!  Fuck!!  S-satsuki, yer g-gonna drive me i-insaaaane!" Stuttering in between hard breathing Ryuko starts to grind her pelvis into Satsuki's face.  The licking and probing intensifies in response to the energetic moans from the younger woman's vigorous gyrating.  Ryuko deciding that she had enough of this one-sided love making, bends over and gives Satsuki's lower lips the attention that they were sorely lacking.  Grabbing the older girl by the her ample rump and lifting it up, lips and tongue meeting her glistening sex half-way.  Ryuko began licking and sucking fervently, the goal being to bring Satsuki to climax at the same time as her.  The surprised gasp and subsequent sounds of pleasure only attested to her eventual success.  

 

"Ugh... if ya think y-yer g-gonna make me c-cum first, yer g-gonna be dis-uh-dissapointed, K-Kiryuin!"  Ryuko smirks a smirk that she knows annoys Satsuki but is safe I'm the knowledge that her girlfriend can't see it.

 

"Ugh!  D-does everything h-have to be a c-competition with you, M-Matoi?" Satsuki tries to roll her eyes but they shoot back behind their lids as a rolling wave of pleasure almost pushes her over.  It was the lewdest expression she's ever made but is safe in the knowledge that Ryuko can't see it.   

 

"Yah m-mean  _ cum- _ petition, r-right Sats?" She can literally feel Satsuki exasperated sigh as the warm breath tickles her clitoris in the most sublime way.

 

Tongues probe deeper, fingers become more adventurous.  Calloused hands rough but gentle against the most sensitive of areas.  Skilled, dexterous fingers expertly entice with an experience that usually required years to master.  In one intense, perfectly timed moment, debilitating waves of orgasmic pleasure rock both the women.  Crying out each other's names in ecstasy at the moment of climax was the only suitable outcome.  Collapsing on top of each other for a few minutes of ragged, heated and hard breathing the two women barely had the energy to nestle under the blankets in each others arms.

 

o-o

 

"Ya think we'll actually get any cookin' done?" Ryuko snuggles her head into the crook of Satsuki's neck her mussed up hair tickling the older women's cheek.

 

"We have to, we don't have much time." A light snoring is her only response.  Satsuki smiles tenderly at the dozing woman beside her.  She brushes a stray strand of red hair away from Ryuko's face who scrunches her nose in reaction.   _ 'Beautiful.' _  She lies back onto her bed careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend.  She takes this rare moment to be contemplative for awhile.  Life leaves little time for peace and quiet, the life of a chef more so.  Satsuki finds herself in a strange and wonderful predicament one that she believes is due to the younger woman beside her.  During their short time together she has learned so much from Ryuko (though she is hesitant to admit it to her).  Her passion for cooking was reignited, she was in a rut and it scared her, scared that she would lose something so important.  But this young woman so fiery and passionate showed Satsuki what she was truly lacking to grow as a chef.  She couldn't rely solely on technique and tradition, she has to truly  _ love  _ cooking, to pour her very being into the craft.  Truthfully it kind of scares her, opening up to anything before Ryuko came along had been unheard of for her, even to Nonon.  She hopes that by having Ryuko by her side she could finally bury the looming threat of her mother permanently.  But was it right to drag Ryuko into such personal, unsavory business?  Was she willing to risk endangering Ryuko by exposing her to Ragyo's scrutiny?  Satsuki found her moment of peace and quiet undeniably quashed with thoughts of her mother.  A great deal of unquiet had settled in robbing her of the earlier serenity she felt.  That anxiety was threatening to swallow her whole and she didn't want to drag Ryuko down with her.  She slowly made her way out of the bed, maybe a cup of tea would calm her on edge nerves.  

 

"Mmm... Sats..." Satsuki froze and slowly turned to look to see if she had roused the younger woman from slumber.  She was reassured by the sight of Ryuko snuggling and drooling into a pillow, a serene smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  Breathing a sigh of relief, Satsuki made her way to the kitchen to fix herself that much needed tea.  She placed the kettle on the heat and waited, sinking into deep thought.

 

The phone rang breaking Satsuki out of her reverie.  _ 'Hmm, who could that be?'  _ She picks up the phone from the cradle unaware of the monster lurking behind the line.

 

_ "Satsuki darling." _

 

That breathy moan sent a cold chill straight to Satsuki's stomach making it clench painfully.  It was a deep pain that she had almost forgotten since the arrival of Ryuko. "M-mother...?"

 

"My dear  _ daughter _ , it pains me that you have not called to congratulate me in my latest venture." It hammered home the harsh reality that Ragyo really was coming to try and drag her back into the 'family'.

 

"Nui was  _ especially _ hurt that you didn't shower her with the praise she so rightfully deserves.  Such a good and sensitive child." Nui... such a terrible waste of talent.  Able to do anything she wanted to with an incredible adeptness and acuity of vision far beyond her years.  All of it perverted by the twisted, capricious whims of her mother.  All restraint and willpower cruelly ripped away till only a puppet that happily danced for her master remained.  

 

Satsuki's adopted sister was dangerous at the best of times.  Her eagerness to please their mother driven into maddening heights trying to reach the  _ acceptance _ that Ragyo dangled just out of her grasp.

 

"Satsuki darling, why are you so silent?  Aren't you happy to hear from your mother?  When I arrive we must simply get together for some  _ family time _ !  I have so many things to...  _ discuss _ with you." Her heart beat in her chest, sound distant but fast like footsteps fleeing into silence.  Her eyes dilated to pin pricks unable to focus on anything making her surroundings a blurry incoherent mess.  

 

"I-I'm s-sorry M-mother but I am v-very busy and I cannot s-" Choking out as much of a coherent (if not weak) refusal as she could.

 

"Nonsense.  I will be arriving there after some business out of country.  Till then, au revoir!" The phone fell freely from her numb hands just like the tears flowing from her eyes.  The phone seemed to hit the ground with a thundering resonance, everything seemed exaggerated and dream-like, the small sounds in the otherwise quiet loft mocked her with false echoes.  She knew she was having an anxiety attack but was powerless to do anything as she huddled in the corner facing the wall, her knees held tightly to her chest.  These episodes usually only came after a particularly vivid nightmare where she could suffer alone and in the dark, crimson eyes tormenting her, searing her shame into her soul. 

 

A muffled sound a call or a voice... saying something but it was beyond comprehension to her addled mind.

 

_ Satsuki! _

 

_ 'What... is that?  A voice?  I feel a... warmth when I hear it.'  _

 

_ Ryuko...? _

 

Strong arms circled her waist and a comfortable weight and warmth on her shoulder tell her that everything will be alright.

 

"Satsuki... Satsuki!?" Her vision clears and in front of her aren't the maddened crimson eyes but blue, the most beautiful blue eyes in the world.  They sparkled with a wonder and concern that would have brought her to tears if she wasn't already crying.

 

“Ryuko…!?” Satsuki drops the hold on her knees and relaxes a little as she tries to recollect her thoughts.  Ryuko however has different plans as she intensifies her embrace to a bone-crushing scale.

 

“Satsuki!  Shit!  I was so frickin’ worried!  Don't ya ever do that to me again, ya hear me!?” Satsuki can't promise that but looking at Ryuko’s teary eyes only made one response acceptable.

 

“Never…” She tries to affect a genuine smile as best she can and Ryuko appreciates the effort.

 

They sit in silence for a long while, Satsuki nursing a cup of tea in her hands with Ryuko staring at her intently. 

 

“Ryuko… what is it like to have a loving family…?” Ryuko is taken aback at the sudden question and pained expression from the usually stoic woman.

 

“Whaa…?  Err… well I might not be the best person ta ask, Sats.  I mean my dad kinda abandoned me and loved his work more n’ his only child.” Ryuko stares glumly at the wall after answering.  Satsuki curses inwardly at asking such a thoughtless question.

 

“W-well how about this Senketsu person… he seemed pretty close to you.” Satsuki tries to cover up her previous blunder but the wide eyes with freshly gathering tears tell her that she had made another misstep. “Nevermind… I-I shouldn't have asked these que-”

 

“No.  No it's okay.” Ryuko shakes her head and wipes her eyes with her arm.

 

“Ryuko.  I made a mistake, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” Satsuki tries to reassure the younger woman by placing a hand on her shoulder but stops short when she shakes her head.

 

“Nah, I'm seriously fine, Sats.  I can talk about it.  After all, everthin’ turned out alright, right?” She gives a small toothy grin before inhaling deeply and telling her story.

 

“Senketsu… was special to me.  So special to me.  He was more n’ my partner or sous chef, he was the best of friends and a brother and confidant all in one.  No matter the situation we were together, up n’ down, thick and thin.  He always said and did the right things and not just for me, he was so selfless, everybody liked him.” Ryuko sniffles as she remembers the good memories she had. “We were a packaged deal y’know?  Gawd!  Ya shoulda seen the look on tha chef’s face when I said I wouldn't work unless Senketsu came with.  He woulda thrown us out on our asses if we hadn't asked ta work for free just to show ‘im what we got.  The next day we were given the shittiest tasks and stations the job had ta offer but Senketsu and I did all of em perfectly!  Kicked the shit outta the current line just by our twosome!  The chef was so impressed on the first day that he hired us right then and there.  The other cooks were so jealous but Senketsu made peace with em, he always did.  We moved  jobs ‘round Tokyo never wanting to stay in the same place for more n’ a few months at a time.  We moved so much that people started callin’ us the ‘Kanto Drifters’.  We asked for the same conditions for every new job we landed, same schedule same times.  We were together so much that people were sure that we were an item.” Ryuko giggled at that while brushing away a stray tear. “But it wasn't so shallow y’know?   _ Love _ seemed like such a simple term to describe it.  He was everything to me and I cherished him like nothing else.  And he felt the same way.  Never thought I'd find someone like that ever again… till now.” Ryuko gives Satsuki the most heartfelt look and it makes them both blush. “Don't get me wrong, yer not replacin’ him, no one could… but your just as important.

 

“What… what happened to him?” Satsuki leaned in close ready to support Ryuko just in case the memories proved too overwhelming.  Ryuko was somber as she recalled the events and the room seemed less brighter for it.

 

“It happened ‘bout two years ago.  We had just finished a really rough week o’ service at our new job and everyone was partyin’.  Senketsu stayed sober just so one of us could find our way home and lead the other there, plus he was a terrible light weight.  We were all blacked out at the restaurant bar when I had to really go take a whizz.  While I was on the toilet I started hearin’ screams n’ shit just outside.  I thought it was just the others gettin’ rowdy so I took my sweet time gettin’ out.”  Ryuko bites her lower lip and screws her eyes shut, slight trembles permeating her body. “There was so much smoke, Satsuki!” Ryuko hiccups as the tears come full force. “I was so confused, I couldn't breath and I think I tripped and hit my head on somethin’ cause everythin’ was a blur.” Satsuki envelops the younger  woman with a tight hug who reciprocates. Ryuko begins to mumble into Satsuki’s shoulder. “I came to hearing him call my name, I found out later that he pretty much carried everyone else out of the burning building.  He went back in when no one saw me leave.  He dragged my ass through the hallway as the place was coming down around us.” I heard him shout and I was tossed forward just shy of the exit.  I looked up and… and…”  Satsuki wasn't too sure how to soothe the young woman anymore so she just tightened her hug to tell her that she was still there. “He was half buried in flaming debris… his clothes were starting to catch fire and he was struggling to get loose. I yelled for him and grabbed his hand but there was so much on top of him and it was getting so hot.” Ryuko lets out a heavy sigh. “He let go of my hand and you know what that jerk told me?  He told me to keep living, to be best fuckin’ chef I could be that nothin’ could hold me back anymore.” Ryuko shakes her head and puffs out a sad laugh. “It took three other people to drag me out of there, I don't think I've ever screamed so hard in my life… By the time the fire department put out the blaze there wasn't really anythin’ left to bury.  He had no family and anyone that was asked said I was the closest thing he had to one, so the decision to cremate his remains fell to me.  I spread his ashes into the wind on our favourite lookout.  There was no fuckin’ way I was gonna keep him stuffed in some urn stuck on some shelf collectin’ dust… he deserves more than that, y’know?”  Ryuko fell into a morose silence, staring through a spot on the floor. “After that, I wandered around gettin’ into all sorts of trouble till the Mankanshokus found me.  I was in a shitty place, I tells yah and I owe them so much.”  Satsuki looked at her girlfriend, lines of worry creasing her brow.  She wasn't quite sure how to proceed because she wasn't used to hearing and dealing with the losses of others.  Deciding on a course of action, Satsuki took a deep breath and grabbed both of Ryuko’s hands squeezing them gently.

 

“Well I think he’d be proud with what you’ve done.  Opened up a restaurant in his honour and won critical acclaim from one of the toughest albeit eccentric critics in town.  Kept a place running and popular in the most competitive culinary neighbourhood in the city.” Ryuko looks up a stunned expression on her face, mouth slightly agape.  Satsuki gazed back lovingly. “You've even taught a stubborn senior chef so many new things as to change her outlook on life.” She brushes a stray tear from Ryuko’s cheek and caresses it. “You are the most amazing chef… No, most amazing person I've ever met and anybody would be proud of your accomplishments.” Ryuko’s face heats up and she grins brightly.

 

“Shit, Sats!  Yer embarrassin’ me!”  She leaned back and rearranged her hands in Satsuki’s so that they were both equally massaging each other’s fingers. “Yeah.  Y’know, I think he'd be happy too that I found some kinda peace in the world…  With the woman I love.” Satsuki smiles tenderly at that statement. “Y’know it's almost his anniversary, maybe you'd like to come with me to visit him at our favourite haunt.”

 

“I would love that, Ryuko.”

 

“Mako likes to come along too so you can bring the rest of yer fam if ya want.” Satsuki looks genuinely puzzled and Ryuko giggles lightly.

 

“Yer fam, y’know the elite four or whatever.”

 

“They’re my subordinates, Ryuko, they hardly count as-”

 

“Ahh jeez, Sats!  Can ya stop bein’ so dense fer once?” Ryuko feigns exasperation by folding her arms and stomping her foot.  Satsuki makes an annoyed sound and frowns markedly at the delinquent chef. “They care ‘bout ya y’know although they don't show it too well ‘cept the pink midget.” Ryuko waits for it to sink in but Satsuki just gives an unsure look. “Family is more n’ just blood, Sats.  Family is comfort and love and support wherever it’s found.  Took me awhile to figure that out when the Mankanshokus found me after Senketsu.  They’re my family and I would do anything for em.  Mako is the sister I never had and I would’ve been lost without her and her family.” Ryuko stands up and looks down at the older woman. “You know how worried they are about ya down there?  You can feel it in the air right when ya step foot in the place.”  Satsuki is silent for a full minute which was approximately fifty-eight seconds too long as Ryuko was about to yell more obscenities but was stopped short, her mouth frozen half open in the act of initiating a berating.

 

“I know…”

 

“What?  Then why are ya so hesitant about it!?”

 

“It's just… I'm… Afraid of what might happen if I get close to any of them.” Satsuki looks miserable as she meets Ryuko’s confused stare. “Nonon knows all too well what happens if my Mother finds out about any of my close acquaintances.”  Ryuko’s expression only becomes more puzzled until she does the arithmetic and the terrible realization dawns on her.

 

“Yer fuckin’ kiddin’ me…”  Satsuki’s engulfing silence leaves Ryuko’s words hang miserably in the air. “Is there anythin’ that bitch won't mess with!?”

 

“I would like to think so but all evidence points to the contrary.  She loves power too much and to dominate a person is ambrosia to her.” Satsuki’s reply was quiet, she gives Ryuko the most earnest look. “It is somewhat the reason I tried to push you away when we first met, that and I just didn't know how to act.” Ryuko sits down fuming at the terrible injustice that such a monster could exist. “She's coming here soon, she phoned, that's why you found me in that terrible state I was in.” Satsuki mumbles, embarrassed at the weakness that she showed.  Ryuko suddenly perks up, the proverbial light bulb almost visible if you stared hard enough.

 

“Hey, heeey, there's nuthin to be ashamed about, ya hear?  That bitch’ll get hers and we're gonna give it to her, you n’ me, together!” Ryuko beams brightly, dispersing the grey clouds that was Satsuki’s mood.

 

“How are we going to do that?”

 

“I have a plan, ya trust me right?” Satsuki nods hesitantly.

 

“Wha-at is this plan of yours?”

 

“I'm gonna bet myself with Ragyo!”

  
  



End file.
